Nothings ever going to happen
by Torisha Tanako
Summary: The word hate can't describe how much i can't stand you. to confess you despise someone that much must hurt.
1. Feelings

"I hate you Darien! You're so mean!" Serena cried as she stormed out of the crown. Andrew shook his head at his friend from the other side of the counter while he took down an order.

Andrew had just witnessed the argument between his best friend Darien Endymion Shields and the girl he thought of as a little sister Serenity (aka Serena) Bunny Tsukino.

Darien watched as Serena stormed out the automatic doors and leave. He stared there for a while then turned around with a pissed expression and took a gulp of his non-alcoholic drink, wishing it was one then his face released his pissed expression to a dull one.

After Andrew was done with the customer he walked over to his friend. "Darien, Man! Why are you so mean to her? She's such a sweet girl; she did nothing for you to be so mean to her! You're usually so nice! What up with you!"

Darien looked up at his friend and sighed "Man, I don't know every time I see her this feeling comes over me!" _one I don't like I'd rather push the feeling away by making her hate me then agree with the feeling. _Then he looked down

Andrew looked at his friend in disbelief thinking the feeling was something else "That must be one huge feeling of hate for one girl who did nothing!!"

Darien looked up fast realizing he got the wrong idea. "It's not th—

"Order up!!" the chef said through his window

"Talk to you latter Darien right now I have to get back to work" Andrew ran off to do his job, leaving Darien with an empty glass and his thoughts, which he didn't like. So he got up and headed to his motorcycle for a long ride.

* * *

"oooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!!!!!" Serena said as she stormed down the street. "WHY! Is he so mean to me!! Gaaaaaaa!!!!!!" she kicked a soda can and it flew to the other street. "I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!" Serena said as if declaring it to the world.

Amy Mizuno walked out the book store with her face buried in a book and a bag filled of books when she heard "I CAN'T STAND HIM!!! She looked up and looked up at a girl with pigtails and round balls on the top of them looking like meatballs. Amy realized it was her closet friend Serena. With what Serena had just shouted Amy knew what she was talking about.

Amy book marked and closed her book then walked up to Serena "Had other fight?" Serena turned to the person who was speaking to her with an angry face then it softened for a second then Serena's face got pissed again.

"Who does he think he is!!!! I did nothing and every time he has to go and tease me and insult me and criticize me AND, AND gaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! What did I do to deserve this!!! Throw a piece of paper on the top of his head by accident!!!!"

Amy listened to Serena as they walked down the street and she giggled thinking to herself. Serena glanced at her "What's so funny!?!" "oh, nothing" _if you only knew Serena. Why haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?_

* * *

A boy with rock and roll hair came out of a store with a bunch of bags and boxes in his hands they recognized him as Chad and behind him was a girl with raven hair, a blood red dress on and matching shoes and a red press swung in her hands. They realized it was raye. Raye spotted them and walked up to them.

"hey guys!!" Raye smiled at Amy then looked at Serena who displayed an upset face that was almost red with fury. "What's wrong with her?!" Amy gave her a look with one of her eyebrows raising up as if saying "guess" . "OHHHHHH! Had another fight with him Again?" then Serena started again "He's unbelievable!! I despise him!!!, he's really nasty!!"

Amy sighed "there she goes again every time she talks about him she uses new word to insult him. With the vocabulary she has at the moment you think she would be at least passing English!"

Raye laughed "that's how Serena is she only uses her skills where she thinks it counts" Serena was still ranting when raye turned to her and sighed "Serena!!! Enough!!! We get it!! You hate the guy!!!" Serena turned to Raye and said "HATE doesn't even cover how much I loath HIM!!!! You would have to look up every word that meant hate to understand how much!!!!!!"

Raye sighed and rolled her eyes "ok, ok! Serena! I just wanted you to be quiet about it and clam down!!" Serena started some more "HOW CAN I CLAM DOWN!! When that GUY touches my nerve every time!!"

Then two hands lifted Serena up like a baby, it shut Serena up and surprised her. "LITA!!!" Amy and Raye said Lita smiled at them and turned her head to Serena "Serena please clam down. Say I'll make you lunch to make you feel better!" Lita said in a persuasive tone. Why don't I make lunch for all of you!"

Serena liked the idea of that, she was hungry from all her yelling and food would get it, GET HIM of her mind. Amy and Raye looked at each other then to Lita "Sure"

"Raye!!!!!" Chad said wobbling almost making the boxes and bags fall. "OHH!!! Chad!!! Um, Chad you can go home and drop off the bags then come over to Lita's when you do." Chad wobbled leaving "N-Nah, I think I'll stay home back at the shrine to rest my legs!! Later!!" "ALRIGHT BE CAREFUL WITH MY STUFF!!" _I hope he'll be ok._

"Raye your mean!" Lita said putting Serena down "What!!" "huh, never mind! Mina is waiting for us back at my apartment I bumped into her earlier and was getting stuff to make the meal" Lita picked up some bags and walked toward her apartment the rest of them followed.

* * *

**hope you liked it. I'm not really going to continue any thing between Chad and Raye only a few things here and there with them (like raye being mean to him but care for him in her thoughts.) i'll have the next Chap up maybe by** **tomorrow. the stories going to get good later on so be patient! Well i can't even be that patient either even i want to know what happens next!! **

** 1/25/09  
**


	2. Group Hate

**HI!!!!just to tell you i might change up a few things about the characters but i'll try and still make most of them the same for example**

**Sammy is the older brother who's in college in this story! and these are the heights of the characters**

**Serena- 4' 11"**

**Lita- 5'9"**

**Mina- 5'3"**

**Raye- 5'6"**

**Amy- 5'0"**

**Darien- 5'11"  
**

* * *

Darien zoomed down the street as if racing away from something, even though there was nothing there. The more he thought of Serena at first he would laugh remembering her reaction, to the things he said to provoke her and remembering her sitting at the "crown" stuffing her face. He did a chuckle.

Then her features appeared in front of him as if she was there. Her skin the color of the moon light, as he could see from only her face and skinny arms and legs, the dumb uniform she wore, the long silky and shiny blond hair put up in pigtails with to buns on top of her head to hold them in place and her deep sea blue eyes which seemed it had gotten that color from long cries of some old pain from a different life time. Also he could not forget the thing most noticed about her that silly smile she always had on, that could light up a room and her crazy personality that everyone loved.

At the shock of what he was thinking about he shook his head of it and speed faster on his bike going across a green light when it had just changed to red. Serena didn't mean anything to him!! She was just some silly girl who acted like a baby. (which he wouldn't admit he thought was sooo damn cute) He only just liked to tease her, he convinced himself he thought it was just so funny to him to see her get so mad cause of the things he said and it was just for his entertainment, but lately he was being just terribly mean and cold to her. Now that he thought back to it…… he tried to shake it off and went almost faster then the speed limit.

"_you'll never get out of high school your just so stupid and immature, I'm surprised you got out of junior high school!, with the terrible grades you have! You won't even be able to take care of yourself and go out into the world, **you**__**'ll always have to rely on your mommy and daddy!"**_ now that he thought about it those were some painfully sharp words he said.

"_I hate you darien!, your so mean!" _ she was right he was mean to her actually mean didn't even cover it. He speed faster Humf! why did he care! What she said meant nothing and he was just telling the truth!! The cold real TRUTH!!

* * *

MUCNH! MUCNH! CHEW! SWALLOW! Serena drowned her sorrows in food and lots of juice. She enjoyed when lita invited her over for food. "Sere-Bunny! Don't eat the food so fast you might choke!" Lita said as she rubbed and patted Serena's back afraid she might choke. "Yeah! Lil' bunny you might choke! Slow down a Lil' bunny!" Mina said as she walk over to Serena with two cups for Serena one of water and the other a refill of juice. "here drink some water first before you drink more juice or eat more food."

Mina and Lita always babied Serena. Mina was like the motherly protective, always looking out for Serena and her well being. Like the kind of mother that would care for your cuts and do baby sounds at you when you got a cut and kiss the "boo boo" to make it better and be stern with what she said. Mina would call Serena "lil' bunny or my lil' bunny" Lita was the kind of mother who loved to see her children happy with a full belly of food, the fun mom who would give you piggy back rides, lift you up and spin you around and pamper you with toys. Lita would call Serena "Sere-bunny or rere-bunny"

Sometimes it would be funny because they would argue on what Serena could do or have. The worst part was when you got them mad for hurting Serena in any kind of way, Mina would curse at you and scream, while Lita would just kick your ass. There had been sometimes where they almost killed Darien for hurting Serena's feelings, especially the first time they meet him.

**_One day you know Darien would not want to remember._**

After a while they stopped trying to beat darien up cause they could see how he really felt, then there would be times where they would get pissed at what he said cause he took it a little far. And for the past weeks he's been really cold and they didn't like it.

Serena had told them what he said through munches and chews. "What how could he say that to you. He's going to get an ASS WIPPEN"!!" lita said standing up in rage. "He has no right to SAY that he has NO right!! He's a *&!6#!$%&*%!*#%! !^(*^%!^#*%#*." Mina shouted in rage too. "OKAY!! You two!!! Clam down a little till you see him!!" Amy said equally mad. Lita sat down and Mina apologized for her language.

"I can't believe he said that to Serena! Is he drunk!!?" Raye said infuriated and her face almost as red as her dress (every one else had school that day so they were all in there uniform, raye's school had a holiday) "Plus Serena's doing fine in school!! She's been getting very decent grades, most of her grades are 70's!!" Amy said, Amy was like Serena's mother too, when it came to school work. "She's not a dumb person!!!" Amy added.

" I don't care how we think he feels about Serena, I'm ma kick his ASS! Even if he does like her, he CAN"T say that he has no right!!" Lita said with a pissed and disgusted face.

They talked about Serena as if she was not there, but at this point Serena was not really listening, she couldn't take it any more. she had enough, She sat there stuffing her face with food not realizing what they were talking about.

Amy continued "what bothers me is that if he does like her, why is he so cruel to her?!" Raye agreed "yeah, Andrew said he's always nice to everyone else, he was never mean to me what about you guys?" they all shook there heads, Mina rolled her "it's either he doesn't really like her or he does and his acting like a FREAKIN SCHOOL BOY!!" Lita chimed in "Yea! He needs to stop!! It's getting Stupid!!!"

Raye sighed "I still don't understand how he could say such cruel words to her, even boys who are mean to the girls they like don't say mean things like he does." Then Mina sighed and looked at the time

"well, I can't talk about this much longer or it will drive me insane, me and Lita have to go take Serena home, her parents and Sammy aren't there. Sammy's at college and her parents are on a vacation, later on, there going to pick Sammy up from college after there vacation and come home. Serena didn't want to stay in the house alone, so her mom let her pick two friends that could stay for the time there gone. Actually her mom picked us so we can take care of Serena. So we's gots to go."

They laughed at Mina's last words of wrong English she did on purpose. They waited for Serena to finish her food and all of them got up and left. Mina and Lita had bags filled with clothing in there hands going the same direction with Serena to her house while Amy and Raye went different directions. Raye took the train, while Amy took the bus.

* * *

Mina, Lita, and Serena walked in silence for a while. Lita and Mina looked down at Serena (both of them are taller then Serena) then at each other with question on there face. Usually Serena was so happy and cheerful you would think she would be excited to have them come over.

"lil' bunny you alright?" mina said and lita chimed in "yeah, you seem quiet." Serena looked up at both of them and smiled big "I'm Fine!" then she looked back down towards the floor as her smile faded which Mina and Lita didn't notice. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! isn't Darien just SOOOO mean!!! i thought while Darien was riding his bike was a perfect time to descibe Serena even though all of you know what she looks like. ^.^ well these are the actually heights**

**Sailor Moon : 4' 11"**

**Sailor Mercury : 5' 2"**

**Sailor Mars : 5' 3"**

**Sailor Jupiter : 5' 6"**

**Sailor Venus : 5' 0"**

**not sure about darien's height, but i thought mine made more sense to me cause i'm a crazy sailor moon fan so i watched the anime of 200 episodes like three times!!! and read the manga once. so in the anime it looks like amy is closer in height with Serena, then Mina comes second, then Raye, then lita. sammy is one taller than darien so sammy's 5'12"! Well...... i sure can't wait to type up the next chap!! SO MANY IDEAS!! and if you have ideas then go right ahead and tell me i'll see if i can figure a way to use it. ^.~**

**1/27/09  
**


	3. i got knocked out but still can't sleep

Mina and Lita were in the kitchen of Serena's house as they watched her in the living room. Just sitting by the slide doors staring outside, she was usually quiet and it made them worried.

Mina did the dishes that had been left in the sink while Lita took ingredients out to make dinner for later. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Mina said looking at Serena not realizing she was washing the same dish over and over. "not sure, but maybe she's still said from what Darien said to her." Lita replied.

Mina grunted "ooooooooooooooo!!!! I'm ganna kill him, i think he made Serena think she's dumb, when she's not! she just takes her own pace to learn things but she is as equally smart as us!!!" Lita went through a cabinet " she shouldn't take his words to heart, when she has all four of us who know she's a smart person, what he says doesn't matter cause she knows the truth."

Serena was thinking about it but not the way they thought. _i just don't understand, he hates me so much, you'd think he would stop coming to crown only reason he goes is to see Andrew but they must see each other all day in school so there's no need for him to hang around there. plus he's always there when i'm there. Andrew did say............._

**he usually doesn't come no matter how many times i asked him, and told him he would enjoy it here. when i finally convinced him was one of the days you came into the crown round the time you got let go from school, not knowing you two knew each other i tried to introduce you but before i could both of you started arguing. That night when i called him to ask him if he liked the place he said he didn't really like it and may never go back but.................. The next day he came in around the time you were let go from school only ordered water, watch you come in, make his smart comment, argue with you until you stormed off, stayed a few more minutes and left. He's been doing that ever since the first time he came to the Crown and never ordered anything more then water. **

Could it be?......................NAh there would be know way he took time out of his life to go to the crown just to see her. But there was times she tried to ignore him but he came walking over to where she sat to mock her.

_***FLASHBACK start* AT the Crown  
**_

**Serena was stuffing her face with food, cause she had butterflies because the entrance exams were in three weeks. The rest of them were talking about forming study groups which only made Serena more nervous about it. Mina suddenly got all excited "oooooooo!!!! look you guys look at the hotie over there!!! he's gorgeous!!" everyone looked up but Serena she was to focused on her food to hear what Mina had said. Raye agreed with Mina "OMG he's soooo Hot!! Look!! he's talking to Andrew!! we should ask Andrew to introduce him to us!!!" Mina then squeaked "OH MY GOSH....... look at his smile!!!" Lita chimed in nest "He's sooo tall!!! he's taller then me!!! that's sooo great!!!" Amy also spook "he is really attractive and he looks intelligent!! Also he's drinking water so he must not be a wild person!! he defines perfect!!" at this point Serena had heard what the rest of the girls were saying but still focused on the food she was almost done, with then she would check the guy out. Mina went crazy "H-HE'S LOOKING THIS WAY!!!!" Lita chimed in "He's walking towards US!!!!!" Serena had finished her food but before she could turn around, she felt a hand on top of her hand, the guy must of walked in strides cause the bar was a few steps away but why was he putting his hand on her head? Then that's when she heard a familiar voice say**

**"HI!! MEATBALLHEAD!!!"**

**_*Flashback interrupted*_**

"sere-bunny!"

Serena looked up to see lita towering over her. "Sere-bunny, whats wrong your just sitting here on the floor staring out into nothingness." lita's green eyes had worry in them. Serena shook her head softly and put her eyes to the ground "i'm fine. just enjoying my mother's garden" _she lied _"rere-bunny?!?" Lita gave Serena a look as if to say _i know your lying. _Serena looked up "WHAT! I really am Fine! Just Perfect!" Serena smiled. Lita sighed "ok rere-bunny. SAY!!! want to do something fun!!" Serena shook her head yes "well!!" lita said sitting next to Serena on the floor "why don't I teach you....... some fighting!!! it'll be real fun!!!!" Serena got real excited and shook her head wildly to reply yes.

"NO, no no no no no!! NO fighting! fightings the wrong way to solve things!!" Mina came in the living room shaking her head no. "come on now Mina it's only for fun, plus it will help her protect herself!!" Lita leaned toward Serena "and you can give a good punch to Darien when he messes with you." Mina rolled her yellow eyes "i can hear you!!" Lita did a face that said _so what! _Serena giggled, Mina sighed " i don't think Serena shod learn how to fight!" Lita snorted "Then what will happen if someone attacks her, or or EVEN WORSE!" Mina was shaking with anger "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE SHE HAS **ME, **SHE HAS **US**!" "We might not always be there, Mina!! Serena has to live her life and she might make decisions where we can't be there!!" "WELL!! When that time comes she'll learn it then!!" "i don't want her to be like you, where you can talk a whole bunch of Shit but can't back it UP!" Lita said balling her hands into fists. Mina was in shock "WHAT!! Who said i can't back up what i say!!! Mina said balling up her hands into fists "if i wanted to i could beat someones ASS!! but i decide not to!!" Mina said proud of herself cause she thought she was setting an example for Serena. "Don't you mean, that you wish you could kick someones ass, but you don't cause your afraid you'll get yours kicked!!"

They both became silent glaring at each other then Lita Swung her fist at Mina but Mina dodged it with a move looked like used in volleyball. Mina did a jab for Lita's face but Lita dodged it quickly, almost getting hit with Mina's fist not to far away from her face. Lita grabbed Mina's arm about to flip her, when she heard giggles which turned into laughter. Mina and Lita looked at Serena rolling on the floor laughing. "you guys are taking it a little far you know, it's not that big of a deal if i learn how to fight or not, but i should be able to have a say in it. sometimes you guys act to much like as if you were my parents." serena said smiling. Mina and Lita looked at each other and smiled. Mina sighed "well i guess it doesn't hurt to learn how to fight, even i need to learn some and plus there's nothing better to do." Mina smiled and Lita smiled back "Ok then lets get started."

* * *

**BAM!!!!!!!!! Darien got punched in the stomach out of no were**. **Darien feel to his knees bending over clenching his stomach. Then someone pulled his head up by his hair. it was that tall girl who was sitting with Serena with the green eyes wearing all green and had brown curly hair**. **she threw Darien and he landed hard on his back**. **some one stepped on him with her heel it was one of Serena's other friends, she had yellow eyes and blonde hair with a red ribbon in it, and most of what she was wearing was yellow, she shouted the words at him "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to Serena like that, no one does that to one of our friends and gets away with it!!" she kicked him hard. Lita pulled him up and swung a punch in his face, at the impact he fell back on the floor. the blonde bent down next to him "NOW, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET PICKED ON!! HUH!!!" Then she punched him twice in the face, once in the stomach then stepped on him a few times before the girl with the green eyes stopped her and said "let me get a turn" before the green eye'd girl started punching him, he had time to say "FUCK!!!!!" when he looked up the other two girls which one wore red the other blue, they stared down at him with angry eyes of which the girls eyes were a light red and the other sky blue, they sat there and did nothing. Then the girl with the green eyes RAINED punches on him, SHIT!!! for a girl her punches hurt like hell, then they stopped, when Darien opened his eyes she was held back by Andrew "LITA STOP!!" he said to the girl with the green eyes. "i think you did enough!! You too Mina he said to the yellow eye'd girl. i know you hate when people hurt Serena but YOU DID ENOUGH!, i understand that your over protective of her but JUST STOP!!" Lita and Mina were breathing heavy they looked at each other then to darien covered in dirt from being thrown and stepped on "Alright" they replied Andrew let Lita go and ran to help Darien up. when Darien was draped over Andrew he looked up "What the FUCK!!!!!! what the hell is WRONG with your ASSES!!! i was only teasing!!! FUCK!!!!" They looked at him and then started to walk out the door, Raye and Amy got up to follow, Mina then stopped "NEXT time you know not to tease SERENA!!!" Then they walked out.**

Darien woke up from his long, painful dream. He wished he hadn't remembered that it was to painful. he was all in a sweat and confused of where he was, he looked around fast and realized he was in his apartment, clasped on his bed fully dressed. he sat up to think. why did he remember that!! he recalled after that day he was kind of scared to bother Serena but the next day Serena went up to him to apologize for how her friends reacted and that they would never do it again, it was a new turn of pace when she apologized, he could of been with Serena but he choose to have a grudge about it and keep teasing her. Maybe the dream was trying to show how much of a fool he was. he didn't know, he just knew that every time he went to the crown and saw Serena he noticed changes in her, he was trying to ignore it but he just ended up being more cold and cruel to her. he was surprised her friends did nothing so far. he shook the feeling like they were up to something and he went to go take a long long shower.

* * *

"Punch Harder Sere-bunny!" Serena punched the Piece of wood they had found in the backyard, by now it didn't hurt to punch the board. she punched it with all her force, over and over till the point were her hand throbbed then went numb and she could not feel the impact of the punches anymore. a while ago Mina told her how to do some karate kicks, this was so much fun for Serena she didn't mind the pain. Serena did one last punch and made a crack in the broad. Mina went back into the kitchen, Lita put the broad down and faced Serena "ok the last thing i'm going to teach you is ssomething really simple, it's called a fake out, basically you pretend to punch someone and let them dog the punch, then while there focused on that punch you just threw punch them with the other hand. you get it?" Serena shook her head yes "ok, then lets try it on Mina!" Lita winked "ohh!!! Mina!!, come here for a seconed!!" Mina came walking in "What?" "i want you to try and block serena's punch, o....k.." "sure, that'll be easy" Serena stood in front of Mina then looked at Lita, and lita just smiled. Serena looked back at Mina and swung at her, Mina caught her hand then serena swung her other hand quick, then lita said "OK, Sere-bunny Stop!!" when Serena stopped Mina looked up to find Serena's fist in front of her face. it was silent for a second.

Then Lita Bust out laughing, which made Serena laugh, and Mina laughed as well "I'm soo going to kill you both!!!" And Mina ran after them trough the house. they ran all over the place, Lita at one point hopped over the dinning table to get away from Mina. they ran around for hafe an hour they ate dinner then went to sleep in Serena's room.

Serena's room had changed since juior high, she had a king size bed that came with a matching set of a full size mirror and a dresser. she still keep her bed by the window though, she loved looking at the moon light, it was something about that she just loved. when everything got quiet and Lita and Mina fell alseep Serena was still awake and her sadness returned with her thoughts of what she was thinking about earlier.

_***Flashback continue***_

**HI!! MEATBALLHEAD!!!**

**Serena Saw two blue eyes in the shadows and when he bent down and the sun hit his eyes they turned green (the two colors of the earth) Knowing only one person had eye's like this she realized who it was.  
**

**"DARIEN!!"**

**Serena came to realization "You were talking about him!!!!!!" Serena had to hold a laugh.**

**"What are you talking about MEATBALLHEAD?" said his hand still on her head, she slapped it off "Nothing of your concern!"  
**

**They all looked at Serena and Darien in confusion. finally Lita Said "MEATBALLHEAD??" "yeah!! Thats her name!!" "NO it's Not!! it's SE-RE-NA! say..... it ....with...... me .......now!!" Raye looked confused "how is that her name?"Serena was mad that she was being ignored and Darien was soo close to her!! "Man you guys are slow!! she has meatballs on that top of her head!" he said **** as he patted the buns that were on the top of her head. ****Raye came to realization and started laughing. "Shut up RAYE!!" serena hissed "Leave me alone Darien!!" Raye laughed more "so how'd you meet Serena?" "OHH! well one day she threw her failing Test , which was a thirty by the way, terrible right and it landed on my head and i bugged her ever since. it must suck meatballhead to get such sucky grades, i would hate to be that dumb, by the way meatballhead whats with all the plates, i saw you chowing down from over there, soon i'm a have to call you pighead and pigbody too!!" "shup up Darien!!" her eye's swelled up with tears. Lita and Mina noticed, lita said "i think you should stop now" but Darien didn't hear "meatballhead, i bet with even tutoring you still get bad grades!" "STOP IT, DARIEN!" Serena said "meatballhead your such a big baby, you always got to cry to get attention!" Darien was laughing as tears rolled down Serena's face which all four of them saw but not Darien who continued to laugh as Serena got up, pushed him and he stumbled while she just left. **

**_*Flashback end*_**

After that Serena didn't know what had happened when she had left and when her friends came to find her they all looked very angry. they didn't say anything about what else happened. they just dropped Serena home and left with out a word of it.

Serena turned to see Lita and Mina sleeping in there sleeping bags, Serena turned to the window to look up at the moon and drifted to sleep and dreamed a dream that was really a memory.

* * *

Darien couldn't sleep, he didn't want to after the dream he had, he still felt the pain from each blow just from the dream. he stood in front of the glass slide doors that lead to his blacony and looked at the moon, it reminded him of something, he knew what it was, it reminded him of her, Serena, her skin was the same color of the moon, just beautiful at this point Darien was to tried to agrue with himself about if he was talking about the moon or Serena. he got into bed staring at the moon then drifted off to sleep and dreamed a dream that was actually a memory.

* * *

**OMFG! WTF!!!this chap took me so long. i woke up this morning about 11:00. ****i started it**** at 2:00 and FINALLY finished it at 9:42. if you think i have no life you can think it -.-, it's just cause i have nothing else to do cause it's regents week and i'm in the 9th grade so i don't go to school for the week so i'm sitting here bored so this is the best thing to do with my time, plus i have to do a portfolio on the computer so i've been going b/t typing this and the portfolio. plus this chap has alot cause i want to get were i want to be in the story already -.-**

**the reason i put Mina and Lita the way they are is because if you read the manga. When they find out that Serena is the Moon princess MINA IS A SPAZ about protecting her she's like_ "we have to protect her, - for the princess -we should never let her out of our sight- we should be watching over her and Blah blah she kind of babys Serena like a mom saying "sweety you alright" _you get it -.-also when i was reading the manga theres a picture of Mina and Serena, Mina has her arms wrapped around Serena and one of her hands on Serena's thigh and Serena's all defenceless to it . {(it was just some random picture the author drew cause she's a yuri author too *hint* (****Amara and ****Michelle were les)} Lita i put like that cause shes the type if you hurt her friends she would kick your ass! K.O. ^.^ and she likes people to enjoy her food.  
**

**i hoped you enjoyed Darien getting beat up, if you want i'll put him getting beat up some more, all you got to to is tell me how to beat him up, cause i'm way tooo nice of a person to think up, ways to pound on a guy. **

**also i hoped you like Serena learning how to fight to tell you the truth i thought that part was cheesy. , i'm to tired to read it over so if i spelled something wrong or you don't get something just ask me or tell me. i'll tell you what i ment and then i'll fix it.**

**P.S. - REVIEWS PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!! would love!!!!**

**1/28/09  
**


	4. first time i met u last time i'll see u

**A little boy cried in a huge room, on a hospital bed. He rubbed his eyes to make the crying stop but it wouldn't. He felt so alone, he didn't know how he got to the hospital, didn't know how he got hurt, didn't even know if he had or where his parents were. No one would tell him anything. He cried and cried then he felt a hand and head rest on his leg.**

**He stopped crying and saw a girl with to buns on the top of her head. She looked up at him. She had the happiest face, the little boy asked "who are you?" and sniffed "HI! I'm Serena! What your name!" she smiled "Darien?" he was told his name was that but was not sure. The little girl Serena tilted her head in question "Darien,..Why are you crying?"**

**"I'm alone" the little boy Darien sniffed "I don't know if I have a mommy or daddy and I have no friends" he rubbed his eye's. "I can be your friend." Little Serena said "just for today! My mommy got sick and I came to visit her" she looked at the roses in her hands "you can have a rose my mommy won't mind" she handed him a rose and he smiled "Thank you"**

**"SERENITY, Serenity!!!" she looked back at the door "my daddy's calling me, I'll come back later, OK!" she smiled wide and he smiled back**

* * *

Darien woke up confused if his dream was real or not, because it seemed so real. The person in it couldn't have really been Serena? Realizing it was Sunday, Darien quickly looked up at the clock. Fuck!! He was late for work!! He jumped out of bed and hit the showers.

* * *

Serena woke up in a startle from her dream the boy she saw in it couldn't have been Darien? Could they have really met when they were younger? Then Serena smelt the aroma of pancakes hopped out of bed and went down the stairs.

Serena peaked into the kitchen to find her friends. Lita was at the stove flipping pancakes and Mina was seated at the kitchen table. Serena walked in Mina looked up "oh!! Good morning Serena!!" Serena sat down and smiled Lita then mentioned "your parents called around the time we were asleep and left a message." Mina continued "yea they said they were coming back today, earlier then they thought cause there was bad weather where they were staying at."

"Ok that kind of good I guess" Serena said not know if she should be happy or not out of just being polite. Mina had question in her face then shook it off. "Well they said they had picked up Sammy already and they were maybe about half way here. Now that I think about it they kind of should have been here already" Mina then looked at Serena and saw worry in her eyes "it's probably just traffic they might be here in an hour or so."

They sat down and at breakfast Mina and Lita stayed for a while longer then left, now Serena was alone in her house trapped by her thoughts.

* * *

Darien came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and his hair soaked. Walking out the bathroom something sparked in his head. He went over to his bookshelf and took out a book and opened it to a page that had a rose suck in it. He didn't know how he remembered it there but he did.

So the dream he had must have been real, he couldn't believe he keep the thing for so long. Now that he recalled he did remember getting a rose from a small girl. But he shook his mind from it saying it wasn't from Serena. He put the book back and got ready for his part-time job at Kyoko hospital.

* * *

_**Hours later: afternoon**_

Serena could not stop thinking about that dream all day. Was it True or not. why did her mind recall it now? she shook it off and looked at the had been hours and Serena's parents and brother were not home yet, they didn't even call to say they were coming late, Serena was worried but told her self that traffic just must have been bad but she knew it was a lie cause she watched the news and it said traffic was just fine. She stared at the phone for at least almost two hours strait.

Another hour later it finally rung she was in the kitchen and ran to the phone out in the hallway. She said fast "HelloHello!?!" "Hello are you Serenity Bunny Tsukino?" it was a strange sad voice on the phone. No one called her by her full name unless they didn't know her. "yes, this is she"

"ok, well this is Kyoko Hospital, I'm doctor drake Manson. we have some bad news." "What, what are you talking about?" Serena said with a half laugh, half getting ready to cry tone." The man sighed and passed for a quick second "well, we are sorry to say, no I'm sorry to say………….."

The next few words out of the mans mouth Serena could not bear to hear. They were unbelievable…………………

* * *

**ok i know this is short but i put it that way to be a cliffhanger. GOD don't you hate those but hey! it's what makes us want more! tell me what you think happened ^.~  
**

**what made me do this story in the first place was because **

**1. people were really changing some of the stuff about sailor moon, meaning how the characters looked and kind of acted things i kind of didn't like but they were still good stories though.**

**2. i had this story in my had for a long while before i found this site**

**i was going to put this up yesterday but my mom came in and told me to come off  
**

**2/2/09  
**


	5. Alone

**Serena and her mother share the same name : Serenity just like when she was the moon princess  
**

* * *

"What!! What are you talking about!!! Y-you must have the wrong number!!!" Serena said in a panic the doctor said calmly "no I'm pretty sure this is the right one we have no time can you come down to the hospital?" For a moment Serena said nothing then said "can you repeat the very first thing you said ………..please, so I can make sure and say the names of the people too."

The doctor sighed "well I'm sorry to say that Ken, Serenity and Sammy Tsukino have been in a terrible car accident. I wish to give you more details of it if only you would come down to the Kyoko Hospital." Serena said nothing and just stood there with the phone to her face. "Hello!!hello!?!" "um, yea I'll get right over as soon as I can" Serena said shaking herself out of her trance. She quickly hung up the phone not hearing the doctor say ok. Stood there for a second then went looking around the house for her purse snatched her jacket put on her shoes and ran through the door.

* * *

Darien was in the filing room of kyoko hospital when he saw a girl with two buns and golden hair run by. "Serena??" he said out of the moment "NO! It couldn't be she had no reason to be here!?" He forgot about it and went back to his boring work.

* * *

Once Serena got the room number (she didn't care of who) she just wanted to see her family. She ran off in a dash not even reading the numbers, after a while she slowed downed. They room was really far into the hospital. Room 237, she turned a corner and saw it. She walked slowly towards it and opened the door.

It revealed her brother who turned his head towards the door and smiled and said in a soft low voice. "Hey……. .What's up, little Bunny sister." Tears weld up in her eyes and she walked toward him quickly throwing out her arms to embrace him. "What's up? I've been worried SICK!! I've been waiting at the phone waiting for you guys to call to tell me you were going to be late!!! Instead I get some doctor calling saying you guys were hurt!!! And you were worried about me!! Look what you guys got into, that's way more damage I would of done!!!" she cried into his hospital clothes and squeezed him tighter. "OW, ow, ow, that hurts…" Sammy said

She let go fixed herself strait and looked around the room realizing it was a one bed room she turned to her brother eyes still teary. "W-w-where's mom and dad." She sniffed and her brother sighed "honestly, I…….. have no idea, I just randomly woke up in this room, they told me absolutely nothing even though I demanded to know, what they were hiding."

At that moment a nurse walked in they both turned to face her, she looked up from the files in her hand. She was surprised "i-I think I should go get the doctor" she ran out the room. Serena caught the door and looked out it "Hey, wait we need to know what's going on!!" But she was gone. Serena slammed the door. "Clam down Serena will find out what's happening" her brother said low and with a soft smile.

A few minutes later the same girl walked in with a doctor behind her. Serena stood up as he stepped in and he sighed "hello. I'm doctor drake Manson" he turned to Serena "the one you spoke to on the phone." (Like she didn't know this) she replied demanding "WHAT"S going on where's our parents!!"

" I was about to get to that,………. Well,…… your mother…….she…….due to her past health and the impact of the car accident,…..she might be in a coma, or she might be… um…" "UM….. WHAT!" Sammy said sitting up, the doctor sighed "or she might be dead…." Serena's eyes weld up "WHAT YOU CAN"T TELL!?!!?!!?!!!!" "we are just not sure,… we are trying all we can to see if she is, we are keeping her on the works everything that's needed to keep her alive if she is." "what about our dad" sammy said in a dull voice not even looking at the doctor. Serena raised her head up quick nothing could have happen to her father worse then, what happened to her mother.

"were sorry he's dead…….." Serena broke down and kneeled on the floor with her hands in her face. "when they were trying to get his body out the car it was Squished and in the process of pulling him out we realized he was cut in half at the waist." Sammy sat up more. "That's impossible!!! When we got hit my dad was still alive he told me to take our mother and get out the car!!!!" his face was pissed his hands in fists. The doctor looked at him "He must have known he was stuck and getting cut at the waist and knew it was point less to try and get him out"

"NO!!!" Serena shook "he's still alive!! He has to be!!!!" she stood clenching her hands into fists. "Daddy has to be alive….." she cried on the floor. "It's a lie, ALL a LIE!! NOT TRUE" Sammy almost threw himself next to Serena on the floor and embraced her "Serena, I know it's painful but you have to come to reality with this"

Serena was silent but looked up to her brother and smiled, he tried to pick her up off the floor but couldn't, they had to call three more nurses to put him back on the bed. When he got back on the bed he asked "Can we see our mother?" the doctor lowered his head "not right now, we are still trying to figure out if she is alive or not, and we can't have people come in and out of where she is." Sammy said copping with it "So when can we see her? Wait!! when can I come out the Hospital?!!" The nurse handed Dr. Manson some papers, he looked at the papers. "well, you might stay here for a month, seeing the injures you took to the arm and leg and also the side of your stomach. " Sammy's eyes widen "WHAT a month by that time I should be back in college!!" "Sorry you have to stay here for that long." Dr. Monson said looking him in the eyes.

Serena sat in the chair besides Sammy's bed and Sammy sighed "Well, how long will it be until we get to see our mother??" Dr. Monson looked at them both. "About two months or even more." Sammy sighed "you got to be kidding me" Sammy looked at Serena, who was curled up in a ball in the chair next to his bed then to the doctor. "alright then I guess there's nothing else we can do." He turned to Serena "Serena you can go home now, I know that you hate hospitals, you don't have to come back…" "I'll come back and visit you again Sammy it's not a big deal." "Ok, then come back next week, alright?" Serena shook her head yes got out of the chair and walked out the room, leaving the hospital.

* * *

The rest of that week Serena did not leave her house at all not even for school. When her friends notice they went to her house to see what was wrong (they had no idea what had happened) when they came to her house she didn't answer the door, she just stayed in her room that whole week. Next week not much had changed she only went to visit Sammy on Monday but then he convinced her to go to school the next day.

"Mina did you hear anything from Serena?" Lita Said as she walked towards Mina in the school hallway. Mina was facing the window then turned to Lita and sighed "NO, nothing. This will be the second week of school she's missing. Where is she and what's up with her!?!" As Lita and Mina talked long Blonde hair flowed past them and went into a class room. Lita saw the flash of blonde hair as it went into the room but nothing else.

"Hey, Mina I think I just saw…" "Saw who?" Mina said looking in the direction lita was looking in. "I think I just saw Serena!!" "That couldn't have been her, lita she wouldn't just ignore us. Anyway if it was I'll find out when I go in there that's my next class. See you later"

* * *

Mina did not see Serena even though Serena was in the class room; she was in the back quiet something she wasn't usually. The class ended and mina never noticed Serena once the whole time. No one noticed Serena the whole day, Amy, lita and mina meet outside the school at the end of the day.

"Did you see her!!" Amy asked the other two, they sadly shook there heads. Lita picked up her head and saw a girl with two buns on the top of her head on the other corner of the school leaving quickly. "SERENA!!" Amy and mina looked in the direction but no one was there. Mina looked at lita "Lita what are you talking about Serena isn't there." "Yes she was, she looked in a hurry, let's try to catch her!!" they all went In the direction but when they got to the corner she was gone.

* * *

Through out the week till next Tuesday Serena went to school but ignored her friends then after school went to visit Sammy. She didn't answer any of there calls and didn't answer the door for them. Then on that Tuesday Lita, Amy, and Mina followed her to the hospital. They didn't go in but stared at the hospital until Serena came out. They caught her at the corner of the hospital.

"Lil bunny! Where have you been!!?" Mina said Serena looked down and didn't answer. "Sere-bunny, why have you been ignoring us?" Lita said calmly but still Serena did not answer. "Serena why were you at this hospital?" Amy asked as she walked toward Serena with that, Serena tried to push past them but Lita caught her wrist. Mina looked Serena in the face "Tell US Serena!! What's going ON!?!" Serena looked down then at Mina "fine, let's go to my house I'll tell you there"

When they got inside Serena's house they noticed no one was there. "Sere-bunny where's your mom and dad, didn't they come home?" Serena didn't answer. They all sat in the living room in silence for a second; they all just stared at Serena.

"lil bunny…." "MY parents are….well" Serena sighed "they were in a car accident…. My parents and Sammy." "OMG, lil bunny, are they ok!" "Sammy's Ok, that's why I was at the hospital to go see him. My moms in a Coma, I can't see her and Dad……" they waited for her to continue "He's dead; he was cut in half by the car." Serena started crying Mina went to her side and hugged her. "I'm SO SORRY Lil bunny!!" Amy and lita also went to her "you should of told us sooner!! Were so sorry!!!!" Amy said and hugged her "Sere-bunny I had no idea!! You must be so alone but were here now."

They stayed over the rest of the week after that. When Sunday came around Serena just wanted to be alone. So they left, Serena was almost back to her old habits too.

* * *

Serena started going back to "the crown" but she just really sat there, Andrew, Lita, Raye (who found out later), Mina and Amy were at the bar while Serena sat at one of the huge tables near the door by herself, doing nothing but staring at water, Andrew had offered her anything she wanted free but she said no. The girls were now telling Andrew what happened.

"OH MAN, poor serena she must be having a hard time, it must of been one shock for her, she relied on her parents alot. well at least she's not totally alone she has sammy and you guys."

Then Darien walked in to "the Crown"and walked right over to Serena

"YO, meatballhead i haven't seen you in a while. mmm.. why you look so down, failed a test or something, your worried your mom will get mad right and you can't go home cause your scared of her reaction to the grade right!! oh and your dad won't get you anything new if you got a bad grade right. your mommy and daddy are going to be mad at you poor Meatballhead!! you won't be daddy's little girl any more." Darien snickered and laughed. Mina and LIta were ready to go over there and beat his ass, but something that surprised them stopped them.

It was Serena who hopped right over the table, then swung at Darien, who caught her punch, Darien smiled then felt a hard jab in his stomach, Serena had swung at him again. Darien let go of her other hand and she hit him again in the stomach. Darien bent forward clenching his stomach and said "SHIT" Serena kicked his knees and he stumbled almost falling he turned away from Serena which gave her the chance to kick him in the butt, he fell but caught his fall. Serena went to the side of his face and jabbed her elbow into his face making it bleed. Darien fell over then she started kicking him, she kicked him for a good bit then "Lil BUNNY STOP" Mina said

Serena looked up at them then turned around and ran out the door. Mina and Lita ran to the door then stopped near Darien who was getting up. Mina turned to him "DON"T think your Ass beating's done" Lita walked forward to the door and said "will be back for you" Amy and Raye followed after Mina and Lita looking for Serena but they did not realize they went the opposite way Serena went. Then it Started Raining.

* * *

Darien was on his way home after what happened at crown and it started raining he ran, he wondered why Serena beat him up by surprise like that, it started raining heavier and as much as Darien could see there was a girl sitting at a bus stop, just sitting there in the rain.

_the buses aren't in service didn't she know that _Darien thought he went over to the girl "HEY! the buses aren't in service today, there's no point waiting for them!" he tapped her when she turned around he was surprised at who it was..........

* * *

**ok sorry for the wait but i'm not going to be able to be on the computer until the weekends most of the time. Cause thats when my mom will let me go on the computer. -.- *sigh* **

**well i felt like this chapter was short but it's pretty long, maybe cause i took my time with this since i couldn't go on the internet. plus i don't think this chap is that good but hey tell me what you think**

**Review's please!!! **

**PS: i got all of you right! you thought all of them were dead, well at least you know how she'll pay for the house ^.^ i feel like crying for her though. poor Serena *cry*  
**

**2/7/09**


	6. The Truth about how i feel

"What do you want!!" the girl said giving Darien a hard dirty look.

"Meatballhead!!, what are you doing here you don't live around here!" he step forward to the bench where she sat, she got up and backed away from him. "of course I don't live here!!! Just leave me alone!!!" "Then why are you here in the rain, why don't you go home" Darien said nicely but Serena still had her defenses up. "There's no point going home! There no one to go home to, just a empty house." Serena said sadly fading to a whisper. "what do you mean!?!" Serena didn't answer she just looked away from him.

"fine, if you won't answer and won't go home, lets just get you out of the rain, my place is three blocks away, you can dry off there and wait for the rain to die down." He turned toward the direction then looked at Serena "Come on" she stood there for a second but still followed, she didn't want to stay in the rain and her home was to far.

* * *

Serena sat on the unfamiliar couch underneath, her a towel so her clothes wouldn't wet the couch. Which her clothes were drenched. She looked around the room, for an apartment it was pretty big. It had its own living room which the kitchen was apart of, a bed room and bath room. To separate the bed room there was a moveable wall though. With it open the place looked like one whole room. It also had a balcony, Serena looked out it at the moon.

She heard a whistle in the next second Darien was in front of her with a cup. She looked down at it then up at him. "It's hot chocolate it'll help you get warm" he smirked, she took it from him, Darien sat next to her also drinking hot chocolate, they were in silence for a while. Just sitting there listening to the rain which did not die down.

"Meat—I mean," darien sighed "look I'm sorry for earlier" Serena looked up at him "I must of hit a nerve, but I didn't really say alot, that I usually do, what......... made you so up set?" Serena looked down, breathed then looked back at him.

When she told him she cried to the point where she stopped, cause she thought she ran out of tears to cry. For a moment Darien said nothing then "You know, I lost my parents in a car accident too." Serena looked up at him, he looked away from her and looked at the wall "I don't remember them, actually I don't remember anything from when my parents were alive, I was very young when the car accident happened. The car accident caused me to lose my memories. I woke up in a hospital, hurt badly and had no clue of anything not even who I was. i was told it was my brithday when the car accident happen. so if i think about it i kind of think it's my fault"

Serena fidgeted and faced Darien "Oh, um I'm sorry. I didn't know" she said softly. Darien looked at Serena and smiled "it's alright, you don't need to apologize, I should be the one doing that you just lost your parents and I touched a soft spot that got to you. "

"So…………………."

"…………….I'm sorry Serena."

Serena looked up fast at Darien "Y-Y-you said my name!!!!" Darien smiled softly "yeah" "you never said it before" Serena looked down and blushed. Darien agreed "so" Serena looked up again "I liked it." Darien said nothing for a moment then stood up and turned to Serena. "your soaked, you should take a bath so you won't catch a cold" she stood up picking up the now wet towel she was sitting on. "you won't mind" Darien shook his head "No, I'll give you a new towel to use and when you come out you can wear one of my shirts." He went to a closet and handed her a new towel, she took it from him slowly and looked up at him and smiled softly "Thank you" she turned then turned back around towards Darien "it's not your fault." Darien looked confused "what's not my fault?" she looked down then looked back up at him "it's not your fault your parents died, it was just an accident" Darien smiled "Thank you" Serena turned and went to his bathroom.

* * *

When Serena stepped into the bathroom she looked around, there were huge mirrors a tub and shower separate, of course a toilet. She turned the knob on the tub, watched it run for a while, then took off her shirt and started to undress. She put her clothes in a pile but took her panties to wash in the tub. Before she went into the tub she took her hair out of her buns, it fell almost to her knees. She saw a shower cap and stuck it on stuffing her hair into it. The steam from the hot water fogged the mirrors. When she hopped into the tub it over flowed onto the floor. The warmth felt great on her skin, she wanted to stay in the tub forever, circled by warmth.

* * *

Darien sat at his couch with a new cup of hot chocolate finished, he was about to get another cup of chocolate when Serena came out of the bath room. He stood up and turned towards her. From seeing her he dropped his cup and it broke on the floor. Serena got surprised by it cause she had no idea he was standing there. Darien bent down to pick the pieces up. Serena looked at him "um…Where should I put my clothes"

Darien stood up and dumped the broken glass "J-just leave them in the bathroom; I could wash them if you want." Serena put her clothes in the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. Darien went to one of his draws and took out one of his shirts and gave it to Serena. Darien smiled "I guess now I can't call you Meatballhead" realizing what he meant she replied "yeah, I guess until I put my hair back up."

Her hair flowed to her knees and shined in the moon light it dazzled Darien, he couldn't stop staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable "ummmm" she said as she backed away from him about to go to the bathroom to change.

The next thing she knew she was pressed onto the bathroom door...... Darien couldn't take it any more, so he let his feelings take him over. He had attacked Serena with a kiss. Serena put her hands around Darien's neck and pulled him in more. They thrust there tongues into each others mouth and moaned there bodies pressed against each other.

Darien wrapped one of her legs around him and he rubbed her leg up and down. He wrapped her other leg around him, now they were face to face. They looked into each others eyes. When Serena looked into Darien's eyes he looked like he had determination in them as if he would not stop. He kissed her again, deeper and rubbed her leg till the point it seemed he was scratching and bruising it.

Darien stuck one of his fingers into her and slowly pumped into her. Serena moaned, which made Darien go wild and put a second finger in her pumping faster. Serena bit her lip and arched her back. She dug her nails into his shirt which made Darien moan and bite his lip. He took her over to his king size bed and placed her there softly and kissed her. Serena started unbuttoning his shirt fast, after there were no more buttons Darien threw it on the floor.

He kissed her softly as she unbuckled his belt. He trailed kisses down to her neck and his hand traveled to open the towel that was wrapped around her. Her fingers played in his hair as they continued to kiss. Darien's hands searched her body, they traveled up and down, it made Serena moan and dig her fingers into Darien's bare shoulders, which made Darien moan.

Darien's hands traveled up her body and felt her breast; they were small but round and prefect. He massaged them then traveled his kisses between them. Serena grabbed onto the sheets and arched her back and moaned. Darien looked into her eyes as she looked back, he saw her innocents it was something that he wanted he wanted her to rely on him. She laid under him waiting for his next move. All Serena wanted was to be taken by him right then and there. Her hands traveled to his pants and started pushing them down.

With this Darien knew it was ok to go farther and pulled off his pants and threw it with his shirt just leaving his boxers on. He traced around her clit and played with it, it made her squirm under him and gasps out his name slowly.

"Da……ri…...en" when she said his name it made him go crazy, he loved hearing his name from her lips with out a "I hate you" at the end or beginning. He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled off his boxers and entered her, taking her virginity, and she gasped and whimpered in the delight.

He slowly moved in and out pumping into her. She moaned in the joy of it all. He went slow so he won't hurt her but she sighed "more…." He went faster. "Buns" Darien moaned. It surprised her but she loved the new name he had given her, all she could do was moan in response. He laid next to her and held her, she drifted to sleep as Darien said "Buns, I've always loved you"

* * *

**OMG!!!! i can't not believe i wrote this i thought it would be hard to write, you know, this kind of stuff but i manged it and here it is!!!!!!!!! kyaaaaaaa!!!!! Please!!!! Tell me what you thought!!!!! just to let you know Darien did know Serena's whole name just like she knows his whole name. it just makes more sense to how Darien calls her Buns, cause her middle name is Bunny. -.-**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**2/12/09  
**


	7. one step forward

Darien didn't fall asleep; he couldn't because Serena was a distraction to him. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. Every few minutes she would sigh very softly and bury her face into his chest. Her breast rose as she breathed. For two hours strait all Darien did was watch her sleep, while he played in her hair. By one o'clock he still wanted to watch her sleep because he was scared when he woke up she would be gone, but his body wouldn't let him stay up, he drifted off to sleep.

At Six o'clock Darien woke up in a panic. Then he heard a soft sigh and looked next to him and clamed down, _she's still here. _He smiled; he grabbed his boxers and put them back on. He bent over her his eyes examined her body as if to put a mental picture in his mind, when he looked at the side of her stomach near her belly button was a crescent shaped birth mark, he traced it gently with his fingers then he looked at her face and brushed her cheek he put his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly, she woke up slowly, seeing Darien's face she smiled a tired sweet smile.

She reached her hand up and touched the side of his face and he flinched and got up quick. She sat up "What's wrong?" He shook his head "nothing" she didn't believe him "Let me see" she took his hand from the side of his face; he had a bruise on the side of his face. It was swollen and blue. "Oooohh, that's bad" she touched it and he flinched again. "I know what can help" she got up, grabbed the shirt Darien had given her the other day through it on and went towards his kitchen.

She opened his freezer and took out an ice tray "Hey, you got any zip lock bags and paper towel" Darien pointed "under the sink." She disappeared for a second and came back up with the box of zip lock bags and paper towel in her hands; she took one zip lock bag out and put three or four ice cubes in it. She put the ice tray back took two pieces of paper towel and wrapped them around the zip lock bag that had the ice cubes.

Darien was so hypnotized by what she was doing that, he didn't notice her sit next to him and put the ice pack, at the side of his face on the bruise. Before she did she said "Stay still, it might sting a little" Darien flinched in surprises "OW! that stings!!" Serena sighed "I told you it would, now stay still" she pressed it lightly on his bruise "here hold it, leave it there for 20 minutes, then take it off every other 20 minutes, you have to do that for two days if you want the bruise to go away"

Darien chuckled "it's ironic that the girl who likes to be babied knows this" Serena blushed "I know a few things here and there it's not like I need to rely on people, I could take care of myself just fine, but no one lets me prove that, they insist on taking care of me." Darien smiled "Well, you proved to me you can take care of yourself, you just helped me." Serena looked up at him and smiled "Where did you learn that any way?" the smile slowly faded from Serena's face, she looked down "From my mother….., I would get hurt often, and I would watch what she did so I know how to help a few bruises and stuff, my mom was a nurse." "Your lucky your mom was there to show you all that" "yeah, I guess"

Serena looked over at the time and almost freaked out "Oh! I got to get home and get a change of clothes and then I got to get to school" "Clam down, I can take you to your house. Plus it's only seven o'clock we can make it in good time." Darien smiled and got up and went through his draw. As Darien did that Serena put her panty on. "Here put these pants on" Darien threw her one of his pants and got out a shirt and pants for himself and put them on "these can't fit me there way longer then me" Darien walked over to her as he buttoned up his shirt "just put them on" Serena stuck them on, they were way longer then her, her feet were still in the pants "This is why I hate pants, I only wear skirts." Darien picked her up and she gasped, he sat her on his bed and kneeled down to fix the hem of the pants for her.

"Wearing skirts might end up a bad thing you know." Darien said as he fixed the hem of the pants. "Meaning in what way" Darien climbed on top of her and said darkly "Meaning in a pleasurable way, especially for me." He put his hand under the shirt she wore and traced her skin, she was about to gasp but he stopped her with his lips; he kissed her deeply and hungrily and played in her hair. Then suddenly he picked her up and put her on his back, Serena wrapped her arms and legs around him so she wouldn't fall "Ok, lets go Buns" he had stop cause he knew if he continued, he would not stop, he wanted her really badly. "Hey get my shoes for me" Serena had knocked him out of his thought. "Huh what, oh sure"

* * *

When they got outside, Serena was on her feet again, Darien walked over to a red Mercedes bendz, which was a low ride. The red paint shined in the sunlight. Serena was amazed by it "I thought you had a motorcycle?" Darien took out the alarm button that was with his keys, the car beeped as he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Serena. "I Do" Serena stopped at the car door and looked at him. "AND, you have a car!" he smirked "yeah, and there both totally paid for, I worked hard for them, even though I don't have parents ever since I was small, it's helped me learn ways to get money, and now I have a fair amount of it to take really good care of myself." Serena got into his car as he closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in. As he got in she said "yeah, but you still don't take good care of yourself…. You forgot the ice pack up stairs…" Darien chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition "I'll get it later"

Through out half the drive to Serena's house they were silent; Serena sat hugging her legs as the events from yesterday till now went through her head, as they sat in the car. She didn't know what to think of any of it. So what if what happened yesterday happened, Darien could just blow her off and never talk to her again.

"Darien" He loved hearing his name be spoken by her, he just wanted her to say it over and over. "mmm" Darien acted as if he was focused on his driving.

"I wanna know…….." He glanced at her "know what" she looked down at her feet in the seat. "I wanna know……….what…….." she couldn't ask so instead she tried to change subject, she looked around and realized they were coming toward her house "Oh there's my house."

They stopped in front of it and Serena opened the door to get out, when she was about to get out Darien grabbed her wrist "Buns, what did you want to know?" she thought of something fast "What's with the new name you gave me, what happened to meatballhead?" She smiled, Darien also smiled a soft sweet smile "you'll always be MY meatballhead, but I think Buns fists you better, it would fit you fantastic when you wear your meatballs." Darien ran his fingers through Serena's hair where usually one of her Buns (a.k.a. Meatballs) would be. "You could say there like little rabbit ears on you." Darien said as he smiled. Serena blushed hard and Darien chuckled "I think you should hurry it's already eight, so if I'm right you only have an hour to get ready." Serena looked at the time on the radio "Shoot!!!" Serena got out the car, and closed the door, she watched as he drove off.

Serena was once again left with her thoughts. She sighed as she walked toward her house. she was lucky she didn't forget her keys. "I think too much…"

* * *

It was 11:00 and it was time for lunch, she had made it to school on time. She hadn't seen her friends all day. Serena thought it was just plan luck, that she didn't see them when she got to school. She had no idea what to say to them, if they asked her anything about yesterday. How was she to explain to them where she was!

Unfortunately she bumped into them at lunch as she was going out of the cafeteria to a table outside to eat lunch. She sat at a round table that had an umbrella over it; trying not to stand out **but of course** sitting alone you would stand out. Mina saw her first, pointed her out to Amy and Lita and they walked right over. "Hey, Lil' bunny, how come your not wearing your uniform?" Serena inhaled and exhaled "I got caught in the rain,…………. Yesterday,…. and………………..I got soaked trying to get home." Serena winced a little, she hated this.

Mina, Amy, and Lita accepted what she told them. "Yeah, we almost got stuck in the rain too; luckily there was a train stain up the block that we were on." Mina said, Lita agreed "yeah, and when I got home it was pouring practically the moment I got into my house!!!!" Then Amy chimed in "yeah, anyway what happened to you after you left "the crown" Serena?" Serena thought to herself as Amy asked the question _WHY…why'd you have to ask me!!_ She thought of something quick she couldn't tell them the truth right now, she told them a half truth half lie "I walked in a total different direction then I usually go, and ended up far from home and had to walk in the pouring rain all the home" Mina sat next to Serena "that sucks!!"

After that the rest of the lunch period they didn't mention anything else that involved yesterday, and Serena was glad for it, she really didn't like lying but before she told her friends anything she had to figure things out herself. She needed to know what was going to happen between her and Darien next.

* * *

After Darien dropped Serena off, he really did not have any where else to go, he remembered that he had the day off from High school, (they were hiring new staff today) he went home and did a few things then at 11:00 he decide he should go to "the crown" he knew that Andrew would be there even though they had a day off from school, Andrew still would be working.

When Darien got there he saw Andrew and waved to him, Andrew didn't wave back. Darien thought Andrew just didn't see him and sat down at the bar. He sat there for a while then water was placed in his view, he looked up it was some girl who worked at "the crown", she smiled big and wide. He didn't want to be bothered but he didn't want to be rude so he smiled back "Thanks" the girl was excited, at the fact that Darien Said this one word to her. "YOU'RE WELCOME!!! Do you want anything else!?!?!?!?! I'll get you anything you want!!!!!!!!" Darien sighed "No, I don't want anything" the girl got disappointed "you sure…..?!" Darien shook his head no "I'm sure I don't want anything" the girl walked away sad and disappointed. Darien Stared at the water for a while then there was a shadow over him. _That girl again..._ Darien sighed ready to tell the girl he didn't really want anything. When he looked up it was Andrew…….

Andrew's expression was cold but Darien ignored it "Hey, An—" "CAN I TALK TO YOU." "Sure Andrew, what's up?" "Not here, follow me." Darien got up and followed Andrew to the back and out a door that was for employees only. They were in an ally Darien never saw before "I never knew there was an ally behind the restaurant" Andrew replied "yeah, we don't really use this door a lot."

Darien looked around it, it was kind of cramped, the ally wasn't that big. Then Darien felt a hard blow that hit the side of his face. Darien bent down his face in his hands "FUCK!!!" he looked up at Andrew, who wore a sour expression. "What the FUCK ANDREW!!!" "I should be asking you the same FUCKING THING!!!" "What do you mean" "LOOK, I'm sick and tired of how you Treat Serena, if you can't be nice to her why don't you FUCKING leave her alone!!!!!" "Andrew you don't understand." "BULLSHIT!!!! What's not to understand that the fact that your always so cruel to her!!"

Darien was getting pissed now, he pushed Andrew up on the wall, and Darien's arm was on Andrew's throat pressing him to the wall. "I'M SAYING you don't know what my REAL feelings are toward her!!!! You just know what I show you, NOW LISTEN!!!" he let go of Andrew; Andrew coughed and rubbed his neck. "Darien, what the HELL, do you mean" Darien sighed and leaned on the building "when I tell you your going to think it's crazy." Andrew stared at Darien waiting for Darien to continue.

Darien ran his fingers threw his black hair and sighed again. "Ever since I met her and started bugging her, my feelings towards her were crazy…… but I kept denying them, everyday I saw her it became harder and harder to deny them—" "Darien what are you talking---" "my whole reason for coming to this place was just to see her…., I was scared of my feelings,…. Soooooo scared of them, I thought if I was mean to her and she hated me, my feelings would go away or her hating me would prevent me from doing anything, but they just got stronger. Coming here everyday was just screwing myself over." "Darien, Are--- Are you saying you don't hate Serena but the TOTAL opposite instead your in LOVE with her!!!"

Darien looked at Andrew with a smirk. Andrew threw up his hands "I DON"T BELIEVE THIS!!! Are you serious!!!?" "At least you finally got it…." "Darien…why didn't you tell me, it would of saved a lot of energy!" "I didn't want anyone to know…..but, then" Darien paused "But then what Darien" "last night I did what I didn't want to do, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't help myself...…." "What!?...You mean at "the crown"?" "**No**, when I was heading home…I bumped into Serena…" "YOU WHAT…. Wait when did you start call her, Serena?" "I'm about to tell you why, actually you'll get why." Darien continued "I saw her sitting in the rain, and she wouldn't go home and I felt bad, so I…. invited her over so she wouldn't be in the rain. When we were at me place we talked…..for a while, then it kind of got awkward and……. then I suggested she should go take a bath so she wouldn't catch a cold cause she was soaked. I didn't mean anything by it, but when I saw when she came out the bath……." Darien grunted "my feeling and body just took over, I **really** couldn't control myself. I kissed her and she responded I went further, then ……….…..we had sex……"

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!! I can't believe you Darien did you at least use a condom!" "Who do you take me for? I'm not stupid! Of course I did. Now you're just acting like a mother!" Darien walked towards the door to go back inside, Andrew followed him, then Darien turned around "listen Andrew, you can't tell anyone" "Why would I" "I'm saying you can't say or mention anything that's involves me and Serena, I have to figure out where this is going to go first." "Alright, I won't say anything."

When Darien turned around, he wanted to turn back around and leave through the back door. Serena was there with her friends standing in the middle of the room. He hadn't realized how much time pasted. It wasn't the fact that Serena was there it was what she was wearing, it drove him crazy, she had a short skirt on, that was above her knees, if she bent down you would be able to see her butt in them. Her shirt was long sleeve but it was still a V-neck it went right between her boobs. If he went any where near her, he didn't know what he might do.

"Speak of the devil" Andrew laughed "and she has on such a nice outfit" "Shut up Andrew" Darien hissed "And don't mention that, it's bad enough that I noticed, DON"T temp me to it!" Andrew muffled his laugh as he went behind the bar to do his work. Andrew was never going to let Darien live this down. Serena's friends left Serena to go say hi to Andrew while she chose the table. At least Andrew was useful for something.

Darien saw his chance and walked up to Serena "hey buns, I see you have your meatballs back" she got startled by him; she turned her head towards him, when she saw him she smiled "yeah… I do" Darien smiled "I didn't realize what time it was so it surprised me that you were here." He ran his fingers through his hair "You should keep track of your time better then, cause you wake up too early and lose track of time too." She laughed, Darien grabbed her wrist and it shocked her "Buns, you okay cause it was you're....." she realized what he meant "yeah, I'm ok it kind of hurt at first but I'm fine now"

* * *

Amy, Raye, lita, and Mina at first weren't paying attention to the fact that Darien had walked over to Serena. They were too focused on Andrew especially Mina and Lita. When they realized it…… Raye had pointed it out. "Uhhh!!! I can't believe it!!! Darien still goes and bothers Serena after what he did the other day!!!" Raye said and everybody looked in the direction. Lita clenched her fists "if he say ANYTHING to upset her, I'm a beat him to a pulp, and no one is going to stop me!! If some one does I'll beat them up too." Mina agreed "I'll Help!!!!"

Andrew panicked, should he tell them, but he told Darien he wouldn't tell anyone. He thought of something to calm them "girls, girls he didn't do anything yet, she's not screaming at him or crying, so clam down!!!!" Raye turned to him "WHY should WE!! He WILL end up hurting her!!" "What if he won't do any thing to hurt her!" Amy turned to Andrew also " the granite of him not being mean to her and hurting her is 1 out of 100." Andrew sighed and gave up, if Andrew didn't know what he knew he WOULD agree with Amy on that. Mina cursed "if he wasn't standing in front of Serena and blocking our view of her face we could see, if she was going to cry or something!"

* * *

"Buns, Are you sure cause…." Serena smiled "Yeah! I'm fine you don't have to worry about anything" Truthfully Serena still had the pain. Even though it was crazy, Serena enjoyed the pain she felt, it was a pain that was given to her by Darien and she welcomed it. Darien was satisfied with that, he returned the smile "Hey, I have something of yours I think you would like back" Serena faced turned curious "what?" Darien smiled "follow me" Darien walked to the automatic doors, Serena followed with curiousness, _what does he have of mine?...._

When she stepped through the automatic doors, she heard his car beep, and then she saw him open the trunk and he took a bag out and gave it to her. When she looked in it, folded neatly in it was her school uniform. She was surprised he actually washed it, she totally forgot about it. "You didn't have to really wash it for me, I would have been able to do it, you didn't have to waste your time!" Darien smiled and shrugged "It's not a big deal, I said I would do it…" Serena smiled then remembrance came to her face. "Oh, Darien I have something for you…." She went through her bag pack, which of course was a huge pink bunny, with a cute dress on "I wasn't sure when I would be able to give it to you, but when I think about it you come to "the Crown" almost everyday" She took something out of her bag "it's an instant Cold/Hot compress, it'll help your bruise" Serena looked up at the bruise on the side of his face "IT"S WORSE!! What happened!!" She touched it and he winced, Darien had forgotten Andrew had punched him at the side of his face. "Long Story" Darien said and smiled Serena sighed "Well, here either way this will help it." Darien took it from her, closed his trunk and then turned to her. He wanted to talk to her.

When he was about to say something he saw realization go across Serena's face "OHHH!!, I forgot my brothers coming out of the hospital today!!! He's about to get out if I don't come he'll leave on his own!!!" Darien saw his chance to talk to her "I'll take you" Serena looked at Darien but before she could reply her friends came through the automatic doors of "the crown". Serena noticed that her and Darien were standing really close to each other and she backed away. "hey lil' bunny what's going on?" mina said as they walked towards her "Nothing" Serena said in a disappointed tone. They noticed but took it the wrong way.

"Is Darien bothering you lil' bunny?" they walked and stood in between Serena and Darien. "No, H-h-he's not……!" Lita looked at Darien hard "Good, he better not be bothering you or I'm a kick his ass." He said nothing, just leaned on his car. Then Raye said "we were about to leave and go to Lita's, Serena, want to come" Serena shook her head no "I have to go get my brother from the hospital there letting him go today."

Amy then suggested "why don't we go with you Serena, I haven't seen your brother in a while." they all agreed Lita smirked as she looked at Darien "Yeah last time I saw him is when he beat up Darien here at "the crown". Serena gave in to it so she could just shoo them away from Darien. "Alright, but why don't you go up ahead, I………… forgot something inside "the crown"." they walked away slowly Mina and Lita gave Darien a hard dirty look as they walked away, muffling there laugh at what lita said.

Serena watched as they walked away, then turned to Darien "Sorry……....For lita's comment and that you can't take me....." Darien smiled, leaned off his car and stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through one of Serena's ponytails. She looked up at him. "It's alright, like your friend said, your brother doesn't like me. So if I did take you, I wouldn't be able to help any further than dropping you off at the hospital. They can help you get your brother home." It was true Sammy despised Darien, there would be no way Sammy would agree for Darien to drive them home.

* * *

After that day Serena and Darien did not talk much, when they saw each other at "the crown" they shared a smile. Serena thought she was right about what she thought when she was in Darien's car that Darien was ignoring her, but really Darien was being cautious, he was afraid to be near Serena cause he didn't know what he might do. Serena tried not to worry about it to much cause she wanted to focus on her brother, he was only staying the rest of the week till Sunday, then he would leave early Monday morning.

"Sammy are you sure you can't stay longer…." Serena whined. They sat at a small low table at "the crown" cause Sammy was in a wheel chair. "At least stay until your not in a wheel chair…." Sammy shook his head no "I got to get back to College, lil bunny sister" Serena pouted and sighed, "hmmm?" she heard Sammy say "where's that guy….the one who sits alone, just staring at his water………. You know the one I hate…." Serena realized Sammy meant Darien "you mean Darien, he doesn't come on the weekends….." _cause I don't usually come on the weekends. _"I'm glad he's not here, where ever we sat, he'll look over in our direction every minute, it was getting annoying…." Serena blushed she hadn't noticed Darien looked in there direction so often.

"Serena did you hear..?" She looked up at Sammy "Hear what?" "oh, you don't know, well the doctor called one day when you were at school and said our mother was alive but still in the coma, he said maybe about in two weeks, we'll be able to see her, but I'll be gone, when I can I'll go see her, but you could go see her when they let you" Serena was silent then she smiled and tears came to her eyes "She's OK!"

* * *

The next day really early Sammy had left, Serena helped him to the air port. When she returned home she didn't go to sleep, she ended up getting to school on time. When she had her Art class her teacher started to pass out slips, at first Serena wasn't really listening, even though she could still hear what her teacher was saying "Ok, Class we're going to another high school, it not really like a trip this other high school and our high school are working together on an Art project, actually it's just the two high schools ninth graders." When the teacher said the name of the other high school for some reason it interested Serena. The other high school thats helping us with this is one of the top high schools.

**"Moto Azabu Private _High School"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**i know it's been a while, but i finally got the chapter up!!! yay!! hope you like it tell me what you think will happen next and what you thought of this chapter. what do you think will happen now that Andrew knows. i'll try to have the next chapter up in a little while. ^.~**

**02-26-09 **


	8. Two steps back

Serena with out knowing just called out "Say that again!!" her Art teacher Mr. Freeman turned to her. "Say what again?" "what you just said" Serena relied "I said that the other school that's working on this project is **Moto Azabu Private High School, **were going to there school to do the project……….." Once he said the name of the school again, Serena didn't hear anything else he said. The name was so familiar to her but she didn't know why. She sat there through out the whole period trying to figure it out. Then the bell rang and as everyone was getting up to leave, for there next class, Mr. Freeman said……..

"Make sure you get your permission slips signed by your parents….." The words went slowly through Serena. They echoed and rang in her ears, they seeped slowly into her ears**"SIGNED…………………………………BY…………..YOUR……………………………...PARENTS"** in that moment her heart started to hurt, it pounded hard on her chest it felt as it was going to burst one second then in another her heart felt like it was being strangled. Her face turned pale.

She heard her teacher's voice call her name "Serenity……" she turned her head slowly towards him. "Serenity, I know about your situation and I'm terribly sorry, I was wondering if you had any other relatives, that are taking care of you" she shook her head and replied "only other relative I have is my older brother and he's away at college, so I'm taking care of myself, well my brother sends money for me and pays the bills of the house and everything else" Mr. freeman thought for a second "Maybe if you give me a number to contact your brother and he agrees to let you go on the trip, I'll sign your permission slip for you." Serena agreed to it, gave Mr. Freeman the number at his college dorm and left.

* * *

Through out the rest of the day Serena had the name of that school on her mind, she had no idea why it was so important, if it was important…….

When she walked into "the crown" she realized why she knew the school, she thought it was silly that she thought about it so much when she realized what it was about the school, it was the school that Andrew went to, now that she knew this she was so excited to go, she went over to Andrew with a wide happy smile. When he saw her he smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you and your bright smile for awhile, you haven't come over and say hi to me in awhile, you make your big brother sad" Serena pouted "Sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to make my big brother sad, your little sisters sorry……" She smiled brightly. "Well, Big brother forgives his little sister" he smiled back, then in the next second both of them burst out laughing. Andrew chuckled "I haven't done that with you in awhile, so what's up Serena" Andrew said as he whipped some cups dry after they had been washed.

"you go to Moto Azabu Private High School, right Andrew?" Andrew had question on his face _why is she asking about my school? _"Yea, I do…." Serena smiled "SO, I WAS RIGHT, that's why I couldn't get the name of the school out of my head!" Andrew was still confused, Serena was getting excited by the minute "Hey, guess what Andrew" she didn't wait for him to answer "I'M going to your school!!!" in that second the cup in Andrews hand slipped out his hand and almost hit the floor but he caught it in time. "WHAT!!" Serena giggled "Well, I'm not like going to attend your school, the ninth graders in my school are going to your school to do some I think art project with your ninth graders. So I'm going to be visiting your school." Andrew thought for a second "OH!!! YEA! I heard something about that, that the ninth graders were doing some project and we'd have "visitors", I guess your them!! The best public high school juuban high!"

Serena got excited "I can't wait to see your school Andrew I always wondered about it!! My teacher said it was the best private school in Japan!!" Andrew smiled "Yea, I guess it is, it a really great school, the teachers are great and the thing I think is the best is that we have so many sport teams" a ringing voice came from behind Andrew saying one thing over and over.

"ORDER UP, ORDER UP, ORDER UP ANDREW!!!!" Andrew turned around "OH!! Sorry….." he turned to Serena "I need to do my job Serena; I'll talk to my little sister later?" Serena sighed and then smiled softly "Yeah, sure……..I see you later Andrew my big brother" she said as she smiled and left "the crown". Serena was so excited her only problem to her at the moment was if she would be able to go or not.

* * *

Less then an Half an hour later Darien walked into "the crown". When Andrew saw him he cursed at himself out loud "OH, SHHH---"Darien walked up, sat down and said "you must of screwed something up………so what is it so I can enjoy your pain" he folded his hands and smiled. Andrew thought _he is not going to like this…. _"Well….. Today I was talking to Serena----"Darien's face fell at the sound of her name. "---and she told me she had this trip she was going to, I was so happy when she told me were she was going but now that I remember **you**, not so much happy…." Darien had question on his face "Where was the trip too" Andrew shrugged casually trying not to make it a big thing out of it then said "MotoAzabuPrivateHighSchool" Darien stood up fast "That's not funny ANDREW, not at all, where's the funny, THE PUNCH LINE, all I hear is the sound of MY CONFUSION!!...."

Darien sat back down "OH GOD Andrew this is fantastic, beautiful, just wonderful……… who knew this would happen." "Um. I don't think she knows you go to the school so it's not as bad as it seems, you can work something out to avoid her." Darien sighed and looked at Andrew "Even if that were true theres no way I could avoid her cause I'm SCHOOL REPRISENTATIVE!!!" Andrew came to realization then sighed "your screwed" Darien sighed and put his head down "Maybe I can think of something" they sat there for a few minutes then Andrew said "Darien what did you mean when you said you could only hear the sound of your confusion….." Darien looked at Andrew " I mean I don't know what to do about any of this, it's all crazy I just don't know what to feel……. I should of just left my feelings stored in a box in a corner some where…..and never of let them go uncontrolled, it was better having her hate me……"

Andrew sighed "GEEZ, Darien!!! do you really regret it!! You want it all to disappear the fact that you had SEX with her!!!" Darien sighed and ran his finger through his hair his bags falling back into place above his eye lashes. "No, i--- I don't mean---" "SO WHAT DO YOU MEAN, **DARIEN!**" Andrew screamed through gritted teath, Darien looked down "I---I don't know Andrew, I told you I'm confused……" darien ran his fingers through his hair once more "You know what……. When I see her at my school, I'ma----I'ma just tell her how I fell, if that doesn't work then I don't know,-----I----I----- I guess I'll give up on it and try to forget my feelings, if she refuses them" Darien got up and headed out the door before Andrew could say anything about what he just said.

* * *

The week went by fast but to Serena it went slow just because she could not wait to go on the trip to Moto Azabu Private High School. Then finally on Tuesday it was the day they would go to the high school. Serena was so excited she woke up early and picked u0p her friend Molly. When they got to school at 8:40 less then half the people were there but part of that amount of course included Amy. They sat there as people slowly drifted in. At 9:30 Lita came in (like always in a different uniform then everyone else cause there's didn't fit her) she had a bag, which carried inside it Bento's she made for everyone. Each one had the favorites of that person. She also made one for Molly even though molly was not her friend; she only did it for Serena.

When she finished give them out, she had two more left. They all wondered who the other bento besides the one left for Mina was for, by which was answered when a boy walked into the auditorium, the bento was for one of lita's MANY crushes that "_looked like her old boyfriend" _the rest of the time pasted pretty quickly and by 10:00 all of the ninth grade was there, so they headed out of there school to visit the other school.

As the whole ninth grade walked toward the train station, a girl cried as she ran toward them "Wait!!! Wait up!!!" Serena looked back and saw familiar blonde flowing hair with a red bow in it. The yellowish/gold eyes lit up happily as she caught up with them. As she breathed heavily she said "I'm so lucky that I wasn't left behind!" Lita sighed and shook her head "Mina, I can't believe your late, you said you'd be early!! It sure is a good thing we didn't leave you!!" They started to walk toward the train station again. Lita handed the bag with the last bento to Mina "This is yours Mina, I make it for you, I would of given it to rere-bunny if you didn't come, so that's another lucky thing." Mina looked into the bag "Thanks Lita!!" Mina said then turned to Serena "I'm so glad you got to come lil'bunny!! I was worried you wouldn't be able to!" "Me to Mina, but I wasn't worried, I knew my brother would let me go as long as I was with all of you" She said as they went down into the train station.

* * *

Half an hour later they reached Moto Azabu Private High School, the school was beautiful, it towered like a castle. Half of the ninth graders were dazzled by it. Serena felt more excited then ever. As they went in a man stood waiting for them, he told them he was the vice principal and greeted them enthusiastically. Then started to talk about the school, the only thing Serena remembered he said was that the school used to be a mansion, years ago. He led them to a huge chapel they used as there auditorium.

When they had them all seated including Moto Azabu's ninth graders they greeted them once again, they introduced the art teachers first, than the vice principal came up again said a few things then introduce the principal who was a women, Serena actually listened to her name which was principal Nakamuri. She talked for awhile which Serena showed all her focus on but was actually half- heartedly listening to her. The last words that principal Nakamuri said was " And now a few words from Moto Azabu's School representative!!!" the Moto Azabu ninth grade students went wild as the principal walked away and a tall boy with black hair that reached his eye brows walked up on the stage.

When Serena saw his face she yelped but no one heard her cause the students from Moto Azabu were still cheering. As he looked up at the crowed and smirked, his eyes of two different colors (blue and green) shined in the sunlight that came from the window. In Serena's head she murmured the words _Darien…._She turned her head face to her friends and on there faces were the expression of surprise Serena wore not a second ago. Serena felt lucky she was far from the stage, seated in the back of the auditorium. he wouldn't see her from back there, at the moment she didn't want him to see her at all. Then suddenly the Moto Azabu students started to chant "Endymion!! Endymion En…..dy….mi…on!!!! Endymion!!!" he raised one hand to silence them and the chanting slowly faded away. He stood there for a second in his tan uniform, Then he stated

"Hello, Juuban high school, Welcome to Moto Azabu Private High School. I'm Endymion shields. Me and Moto Azabu High hope you like your visit's here as we will enjoy that you visiting here. To all of you I hope you work hard on this project and enjoy it as well. If any of you juuban students get lost in the hall way just try and search for me, I'm here to help, if you need anything I'm here." Darien finished what he was saying and the Moto Azabu students started to cheer and also juuban high school too was cheering, which were most of the girls. As Darien walked off the stage, the Pricipal walked back on and repeated words, Darien said then reintroduced the art teachers so, the ninth graders could get started on the project.

Serena wasn't payin any attention to this, she watched as Darien started to walk up the isle, she cursed that she was on the outside chair of the row of seats. Then a teacher stop Darien to talk to him, Serena was realized at this chance she caught one of the teachers attension and asked to go to the bath room. "OH, you need to use the bath room, um lets see I'll ask one of the Moto Azabu students" the teacher said the techer turned to the the other side of seats where the Moto Azabu studnets sat. "Excuse me, can anyone of you talk this lovly girl to the bath room….." Half the Moto Azabu boys raised there hands, the tacher choose one with short spiky hair, once he choose Serena got up fast and stated to the boy she had to go to the bath room really badly and then they started to hurry out of the auditorium.

When Darien was done talking to the teacher and started his way back up the isle, he saw a flash of a blonde ponytail go out the auditorium doors, he didn't pay any mind to it though and continued his way up the isle. Once he was at the end of the isle and past the ninth grade boys from his school, he heard one of them say…. "Man! Shingo is so lucky! That girl was so cute!!" the boys agreed and another said "She had a weird hair style though, but it's what made even her more cute, they were like little meat balls on the top of her head!" All the boys agreed with him, and at these words Darien froze. _Are they talking about Serena! _Another boy said "Her eyes are like a crying deep sea blue!! She was just so cute!! When we start doing the project and if we need partners, I'm going to ask her if she wants to partner up with me!" Darien choked a laugh, _wow! These boys are corny! _Then the boys started to talk more about it, Darien slipped into the seat about two rows behind them.

* * *

Serena walked down the hall, following the boy, they turned about two corners and the boy said "The bath rooms not far…." Then Serena said "I don't really have to go to the bath room any more can we just stay in the hall for a few minutes?" The boy became flustered from Serena saying "we". And nodded his head yes. They were in silence for a few minutes then the boy Said "Um…. My names Shingo…. What's yours?" Serena was in her own thoughts when she realized the boy was talking to her "Oh, my names Serenity....." Shingo got excited "your names fantastic, it has a regal sound like endymion's name!" Shingo started to talk about Darien and Serena didn't like it "On second thought I need to go to the bath room, If you don't mind can you just point it out for me, and you could go back to the auditorium." Shingo sighed sadly "oh….it's in that direction" Shingo pointed to a dead end hall. "Keep going strait and you'll see it." Serena ran off to it and yelled "Thank you Shingo!!" when Serena said his name he got excited and happy again, he ran off to the auditorium.

* * *

Darien saw a boy run past him and to his friends the ones that darien thought were talking about Serena…. They all greeted him "HEY! Shingo what happened!" Shingo sighed but smiled "Nothing much but she said her names Serenity!!" As shingo sat down the boys started going on about how great her name was. Darien was lost in his thoughts as he sat behind them _"Serenity, Serenity, where have I heard that name!!"_ he thought for a while then _"I know!! Andrew said Serena's really name was Serenity!!! So it is her!!!!" _Darien said as he stood up fast and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

When Serena got back they were choosing, people to do certain jobs on the project. She slid into her seat as she looked around and she sighed Darien was gone. A lady came next to Serena and said "you seem reliable, I'm choosing a few people to run errands around the school. Can you be one of them to do that for me." Serena shook her head yes "As long as I have one of the Moto Azabu students help me..." the teacher smiled "you will" and walked away. Serena was glad she was chosen to do this as long as she was moving around she wouldn't be able to bump into Darien.

When they got started Serena was running around the school like crazy for things, at times she had to bring people with her cause the things she was getting was to big to move alone. Also at other times people would just be all around her as she walked the halls. By the middle of the day she knew her way through out almost the whole school.

* * *

Darien helped a lot of people most of the time going through the hall. He pointed the way to certain rooms also helped them carry huge things back to the Gymnasium where they were doing the project. He spent half the day moving around a lot. Then for a while he was alone, standing in a hall way relaxing.

He heard many voices down the hall, he couldn't make out what they were saying but guessed they were ninth graders, he was about to shoo them back to the Gymnasium when he heard one of them say "Serenity!, let me carry that for you!!" As they passed the hall way Darien was in, they stopped right in front of it. He saw the boy who had just spoke it was one of the boys back from when Darien was in the auditorium. He took a heavy looking box from the girl who wore a familiar hair style...... _Serena_.......

Her cheeks were pink as she smiled and said thank you, but Darien couldn't hear her from all the boys that surrounded her, shouting her name. At the sight of this Darien had a strange feeling of just going over there and beating up every last boy that was there. As they walked away Darien punched the wall hard. _GOD DAMN IT! _He just wanted to beat something with his new found anger.

* * *

As the boy took the box, another boy pointed out that Darien was down the hall "Hey, look it's Endymion....." half the boys around Serena sighed and looked at Serena waiting for her to do something but she didn't know what. "She looked around at them as they walked "What!?!" One of the boys said with a sad face "do you like him?" Serena grew curious at this question and asked another "Why do you want to know?" a boy Serena remembered name was David said "we want to know cause **ALL **the girls in our school like him and know all the girls from your school do to!! All of them throw themselves at him! No girls will go out with any of us, cause all of them think they have a chance, but from what we know, every girl that confessed to him that they liked him he's refused. Everyone thinks he has a girlfriend but he said he doesn't!!! So all the girls still think they have a chance!! So that's why we need to know do you like him?" Serena replied angrily "No, I don't, He's rude, doesn't care for anyone, he hides his feeling and he pushes people away, he won't let anyone close to him, and that's why he's rejected them all......." the boys disagreed with her. David said "No, he's not really like that, he's not rude for one, but your kind of right that he pushes people away....... I've kind of noticed it. He sit's alone at lunch and doesn't talk much to anyone but this other senior named Andrew.................but he's a nice person though" Serena said nothing as they walked back to the gymnasium.

* * *

An hour later it was free period for Darien as he walked down the hall behind him came Andrew who slapped him on his neck. "Did you see her?! Did you talk!?" Darien rubbed his neck "yeah, I saw her.... we didn't say one word to each other...." Andrew rolled his eyes "You idiot! Talk to her! Tell her you're not really ignoring her!! Do something!! You seriously got to talk to her, alright. Next time you see her talk to her you got it." Andrew said as they walked down the crowed hall.

* * *

As for Serena it was lunch but the hall was empty because she got held back. Serena told her friends she would meet them at Moto Azabu's café. As she walked down the hall two girls passed her going down the cross between the two hall was they were giggling and all she heard from one of the girls was "Endymion" as they passed. When Serena looked around the corner she saw Darien leaning by some windows with his glasses on reading a book. Two girls almost as tall as him walked up to him, he took off his glasses and started to talk to them. A few minutes later the bell rang and as kids started to fill the hall ways, swarms of girls surrounded Darien. It pissed Serena off for some reason she didn't know.

* * *

In a second Serena and Darien met eye contact. Darien started to call to her "Sere---" but Serena turned away and passed the hall Darien was in. Darien cursed as he tried to go through everyone to the hallway Serena walked down. When he got there she was gone. The whole day he searched for Serena but never found her. At the end of the day when Darien was walking out of the school late and then saw Serena walking down the stairs of the school "Serena!!" he yelled out as he ran down the steps "Serena!" she stopped as Darien caught up with her. He caught his breathe as he said her name again "Serena...." but before he could get anything out Serena said "Look, Darien right now I just don't want to talk to you ok.......you've been ignoring me for one THAT'S already one step back from where we were before, so instead of you taking the second step back I will, I don't ever want to talk to you again! Actually that's beyond two steps back from where we were but I like it better" Serena hissed as she stormed off not letting Darien have one word in. Darien cursed at himself as he watched her walked off then he looked at his watch....

* * *

Serena walked down the street under the starry sky to the train station. She hated that they made her stay late to help out more... (Well asked her she couldn't refuse) the streets were empty and she didn't like it. She walked down the street and it was silent, nothing just silence. Then Serena was grabbed and thrown into an alley. Serena was so surprised by it cause she didn't hear any foot steps behind her at all, she heard nothing but she was still attacked by some man pressed against a brick wall. The man said "You're cute, I'm lucky I came across you, now I don't have to go into someone's house, you made it easier for me." The man said as he pressed his body onto her, she started to scream but the man covered her mouth and smirked "what's wrong don't wanna have some fun...." he pressed her hands over her head "I know this is fun for me" he smiled "just relax................"

* * *

**i know, i know i can't believe what i just did, like i said before i hate cliffhangers but hey we need them so people could want more. this one took me awhile cause at first i though it was boring but i finished it. if you got confused cause it switched between the characters sorry, but i hope your not confused. i think i'll have the next one up sooner though and sadly it might be shorter or not..... .**

**3/15/09**


	9. i'll say it how many times u want

Serena didn't know what to do, one minute she was fighting him trying to move his hand from her mouth, so she could scream with all her might. Another she felt numb and just couldn't move. Her voice wouldn't speak at all there were no words coming from her mouth. She thought _No!! No!!!!! What am I going to do!!!! DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _She stopped her self from thinking about him,... _I can't hope that he'll come for me, after what I said to him there no way he'd save me........_

She felt one of his hands go up her shirt to her bra strap and unhook one of the hooks as in a way to tease her. ........_oh, darien!!!!!!!! _Serena couldn't think strait she had no idea what to do. Even though she and the guy were practically nose to nose all she could see was the large smirk on his face and his jade like eyes. He removed his hand from under her shirt and shot it up her skirt to her panty. She shut her eyes closed, tight as he slowly started to remove her panty with one of his fingers, when he did this Serena tried to push him a way with all her efforts but all she could do was squirm. The man smiled and laughed "your squirmy, I like it!!!" Serena couldn't breath, think, move, she couldn't do anything, she was so terrified the only thing she could think of was Darien's name over and over again, playing in her head.

_Darien..........Darien .........Darien........... Darien ..........Darien............. _**"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!" **she finally had the effort to scream out his name. In that moment her body fell to the ground and she heard someone yell out **"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Serena still had her eyes shut but she heard the pounding of fists, and the noises the person made as they took every hit. When she opened her eyes all she saw were two shadows across the alley. One towered over the other giving the punches as the other was under him receiving them. The man that towered the other threw punches like crazy towards the other guys face, then he picked up the guy who had just received many blows and smashed his face onto the building over and over. In the process of the man smashing the other guys face into the wall the moonlight hit the man's hair who was getting beat up, it was short and blondish gold. Serena then knew that it must have been her attacker getting beat up so badly.

She watched terrified and frozen, as the blonde mans face scraped and smashed into the building. The blonde was turned around to look the other guy in the face, from where Serena could see the blonde looked as if he was going to pass out any second. The blonde was covered in his own blood; he also coughed up blood onto his shirt. Despite this the other guy still didn't seem satisfied, and elbowed the blonde in the face and stomach and did swift punches. The man threw rapid punches into the blondes face. Serena would guess by now that the blonde's nose would be broken. Moonlight hit the mans face and Serena saw a flash of eyes that were the colors blue and green.

She spoke in a whisper "darien" she spoke his name in a normal tone at her best to catch his attention to stop him "Darien" he kept punching the guy in his face over and over. Serena tried with all her effort and screamed his name **"DARIEN!!"**he stopped to a complete halt and turned to her as he did the blonde hit the floor knocked out cold, Darien's face was wild with fury, he was shaking in every direction possible and breathing hard, his teeth clenched together and his hands in fits. When Darien saw Serena's terrified face he composed himself as much as he could taking in deep breathes and walked over to her and kneeled down to face her. Her face was blank, there was nothing. He looked into her deep sea blue eyes, and saw her eyes becoming wet in the process of forming tears.

"Serena........" he said as he lifted one of his hands to touch her face, at the movement of his hand Serena flinched in terror. Darien dropped his hand and sighed "Serena I'm not going to hurt you...." She sniffed "I know" they stayed in silence for awhile, as Darien thought, then he turned to Serena and said delicately

"...................................Are you ok, Serena? Is there anything I can do?" She sniffed again "I'm a little hungry...." Darien laughed and grabbed Serena's wrist pulling her into a warm embrace, as his lips kissed the top of her head, Darien chuckled "you're such a Meatball head" Serena's face was buried into Darien's chest as she shook her head in agreement and sobbed "I know......................., Oh Darien I was so Scared...... I can't think of what would have happened if you didn't come!!" Darien snarled "That man disgusts me, he makes me wish I wasn't of the male gender, he gives all of us a bad name....."

Darien stood up and walked up to the fainted man, he bent down and searched his pockets and pulled out the mans wallet from one of them. He opened it as Serena said "Darien what are you doing?" he didn't answer her question but said "His names Jadeite" Darien pulled out his cell phone and dialed as he said "I can't believe how stupid this man is, for what he was about to do you'd think he'd leave his I.D. behind or hide it" then he spoke into the phone "Hello, Police, someone was just attacked by a rapist......" Darien paused as he listened then replied "Where on Roger street in an alley between building 487 and 489" he listened again "No, no one has been rapped or hurt..." he paused again "I got to the person on time before anything happened and saved her." he was silent for a quick second then said "Thank you, please hurry......" Darien hung up the phone and turned around to see Serena on her feet. Darien looked around and found rope and picked it up. "You wanna help me tie him up?" Serena shook her head "No, I don't want to, I-I'd rather not go near him....." she fidgeted. Darien started to tie up the man to fire escape stairs that were rolled all the way down, He bound the mans feet and hands. He tied up the guy until he looked like he wouldn't be able to breathe cause of how tight the ropes were. When he was about done Serena asked

"How'd you find me, you appeared once I yelled your name" Darien stood up and looked up at her "I was following you and I saw you in the alley before you yelled my name, once I was about to grab him away from you, you screamed my name." Darien could see that she was more comfortable because he tied up the guy. "Why were you following me?" Darien frowned "I don't think you'd want to talk about this now." Serena folded her arms "Darien, I want to know....." Darien sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to the ground. "For, one it was late and I wouldn't let a girl go home by herself." He looked up at her "second I wasn't going to let things end between us the way it did, you had to hear what I had to say, before you went making a decisions." Serena unfolded her arms and looked down to the ground, she couldn't responded to what he just said so she asked "What did you have to say?..........." Darien sighed "I don't' think we should talk about this now. After what's happened to you, you're stressed out enough........" Serena looked up at him "Darien, just tell me. The same reaction you'll get later you'll get now, there's no difference." Darien got agitated "There is difference Serena!" Serena looked at him softly "please, Darien I wanna know, just tell me." Darien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I wasn't" he paused "really ignoring you---" Serena interrupted "then what were you doing, it clearly looked like you were ignoring me." Darien halted her "Let me finish--- At first I wasn't ignoring you, it just ended up seeming that way when that's not what I was doing........ I was just---- I was just was being cautious" Serena had question on her face "when I'm near you, I have to contain myself and it's just so hard..... If I'm near you I just don't know what I'll do. Like right now I want you so badly, I just........" Darien balled his hands into tight fits and looked over to the tied up jadeite. "I think I'm worse than him..........." Serena hesitated but walked toward Darien until they were face to face and said "No, your not......" Darien looked at her and said flatly "You don't understand the circumstance" Serena softly said "What's there to understand" Darien strait out yelled "Think about it Serena!! What he did to you and was about to do is what I've already done!!" Serena's faced looked confused "Darien, I don't---" "I forced myself on you Serena!! Just like that guy did, only difference is that you let me!!" Serena looked away from him and crossed her arms "That I let you, is a huge difference." Darien sighed "It's not just that it's that you're fourteen Serena!!! It was wrong for me to do it."

Serena was about to say something when he continued on "just seeing another guy near you or talk to you just pisses me off, if I didn't hold myself back all the boys that were near you today I would of beaten the crap out of……I just wanted to................... ...........................UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Darien punched the wall closest to them in anger, he stood there with his fist to the wall for a second and then dropped his hand as if it was broken or numb and could not move it, as he did small pieces of the wall fell crumbling to the ground. Darien sighed "I give myself so many reasons, for why I can't be with you or why I should stay away from you....., I even tried to make you hate me, I did anything possible to stay a safe distance and told myself there was no way I could be with you but............." He looked away from her. ".........but, it was a joke, it was impossible for me to agree with it cause, when I'm near you or think of you every reason disappears and only one thing stays in my mind........." he walked closer to her, until she had to look up to look at his face. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. She looked up at him waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

Darien pulled her towards him until there lips were only a few inches away and whispered "That I love you, Serena..............." her heart skipped a beat as he continued his lips still hovering over hers " I've loved you from the day we started arguing with each other. The best part of the week for me, was when I got to see you and we had our arguments. Not for the argument but that I knew that you acknowledged me and new I existed. After awhile I started to hate weekends, because I didn't get to see you, the weekends started to feel so long to me, and it made me realize how much I love you." Serena said nothing; she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe this was happening. They've argued the whole time they've known each other that it was so hard for her to believe that Darien loved her that whole time. When Serena thought of all the times they've argued there was no explanation, no hint to how or why he loved her. Serena was so confused to how it was possible, didn't he hate her? Darien cut off her thoughts "I don't care if you don't believe me, I just had to tell you................and I'll keep on saying it, I'll say it how many times you want, even more,... until you believe me......." Darien was about to pull Serena into a kiss, when a flash of lights and sirens came down the alley on both sides.

Darien dropped his hands away from her face as Serena backed away from him. They looked in opposite directions at the police cars. In the direction Darien looked the car stopped to a halt and two police men came running out holding there guns out, going towards jadeite. In the direction Serena looked she saw a police women come out the car and walk towards them. Darien turned his head towards her as she showed her badge and said "I'm officer Haruka, Are you two darlings alright?" Darien responded as he handed jadeites I.D. to her "Were alright...." Haruka took it looked at it for a seconded then looked down at Serena "Sweetheart, are you alright? You must be traumatized....." Serena nodded and whispered "I'm alright ......just fine" "You're lucky this young man was here to save you...." officer Haruka looked up at the two other officers taking jadeite away. "We've been looking for this one for almost a month now and thanks to you we found him" she looked at Darien. As she walked away she said "you can pick up your reward at the juuban station." Darien was confused by what she just said "Wait, what are you talking about?" officer Haruka turned around to look at Darien, "you don't know....? I thought that would have been the reason you risked your life to save her." Darien still had question on his face, haruka sighed "there's an award for who ever catches this guy, I thought that was the whole reason you saved her." Darien got pissed "Why would you think that!?! Not all people are that low!!! There are people who do the right thing cause they know it's right!!!!!!!"

Officer Haruka sighed "I'm very sorry, is there anything I can do for you two............ I could give you a ride home?" Darien clamed down and looked at Serena then back at officer haruka "that would be nice...." officer haruka smiled "alright then let's go...." haruka started walking to her police car as Darien looked at Serena behind him "come on, the guy's in the other car, you don't have to worry. We need to get you home....." Darien took Serena's hand and led her towards the police car, as he picked up both there bags.

* * *

In the car it was totally silent. Serena Sat as far from Darien as the seat would let her on the right, with her feet in the seat, looking out the window as Darien sat on the left holding there bags, watching her. Officer Haruka noticed but didn't say anything about it "sweetheart, where did you say you need to go" she said to Serena but she said nothing. Darien turned and said to Haruka "I think she said juuban district, 2209" officer Haruka smiled "thank you, darling." Darien looked at Serena "is that right?" she nodded in response not looking at him. As officer Haruka drove she said "We might have to call you down to the station later on, to verify a few things for us and all. Plus if you want you can still get that prize money...... you really do deserve it you were really brave to take on that guy" Darien smirked "that guy didn't even put up a fight, he's one of those people who pick on the weaker." officer Haruka laughed "I see..." Darien and officer Haruka talked the whole time, she keep asking questions like if she was trying to get something out of Darien. When they stopped at a light officer Haruka said "Were almost there, ok darling" Darien responded as he turned to look at Serena "right........" Serena was asleep her feet still in the seat at that moment when Darien saw her, all he wanted to do was hold her.

"What happened to the little sweetheart she's been quiet the whole time." Darien turned to Haruka who was turning a corner "she's asleep" Haruka nodded "I understand, after what happened to her she must be tired.....ok we're here darling." Haruka stopped in front of a tan house the numbers over the door read 2209. Darien got out of the car put Serena and his bag on one of his arms and walked to the other side opened the door and carried Serena in his arms. Her head lay on his chest as her feet and arms hung in the air. "need any help darling" officer Haruka said as she got out the car, Darien nodded "can you find her keys in her bag" Sergeant haruka took the bag that looked like a bunny in a cute pink dress from him and searched the bag for Serena's keys as they walked up the walk way to the house "Found them..." she pulled them out and opened the door for them and turned on the hallway light that was luckily near the door. "Anything else darling, you want me to drive you home too." Darien shook his head "no, I'll be fine on my own there's nothing else" officer haruka pulled the keys out the door and put them down on an end table by the door "Alright darling then I'm going to go" she closed the door behind her and left, Darien locked the door the best he could, in the next few seconds it was silent then Darien heard the police siren go off and fade away.

Darien walked up the stairs with Serena still in his arms, when he got up the stairs there was about six doors, Darien ended up opening up all of them until he got to the last one which was her room. He could tell cause in one corner there were stuffed animals which were all bunnies. He walked into the room his best to reach her bed with out tripping over anything in the dark and removed the blanks from her bed, and set her down and covered her. He stood up and watched her for a second and sighed "now time to go home...." he turned around and as he was about to head out the bed room door, he felt a tug at the back of his shirt and a soft weak voice say "Stay..." he turned around and Serena was looking at him, her eyes half way open. Her hand still held his shirt as she gripped it tighter in her hands she said again "Stay....." Darien didn't know what to do, if he should stay or not.... he wanted to stay but he felt he should leave...but then again it might be bad to leave her alone in the house but....Darien's mind was confusing him he had no idea what to do. Serena whispered "please stay Darien, I don't want to be alone" without thinking about it for another second Darien took off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers and wife beater on and climbed into the bed beside her. They laid there in silence staring at each other, but the whole time it didn't seem like an awkward silence. After a while Serena stared to doze off, she tried her best to stay up but still ended up falling asleep as she did Darien said "goodnight Buns, I love you.........always have, always will......"

* * *

**i enjoyed writing this chap, hope all of you like it as much as i did ^.^ it's the first time Darien beat up a person instead of getting beat up!!!!! AND he kicked ass he was so pissed!!!! if there's something you don't under stand tell me i'll change it. **

**P.S. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!**

**3/24/09 **


	10. My Dear Mother

Darien woke up and Serena was snuggled right beside him. She had one leg over one of his legs; her arm was over his torso and her head laid on his chest. Her hair was out and it flowed to the other side of the bed. Her outfit from last night had changed, she wore a spaghetti strap shirt which was messed up and showed some of her stomach, enough to see her crescent shaped birth mark and she wore these panties that had a black cat on them who had a crescent shaped bold spot on the top of its head. As soon as he notice all this he notice some thing else.....................

_FUCK!!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Darien felt his member throbbing like crazy. He was so freaking hard it was unbelievable. He cursed at himself, he knew staying around her would do this!! She drove him wild! _GOD DAMMIT!! FUCK!!!! _He had to get out of the room quick. He got up as fast as possible without waking her and hurried out the room, to the bath room for a long cold shower.

* * *

When Serena woke up alone in her room, she had totally forgotten that someone else was in the house. As she sat up she smelt something cooking down the stairs. She got surprised that there was any aroma in the house and flung herself off her bed and hurried down the stairs.

When she got down the stairs, she peeked her head into the kitchen. A man stood over the stove. His hair was damp and dripping with water. He wore her brother's clothes he left behind. He stood there wearing a polo shirt of two different colors and dark Levi jeans. Serena's cheeks turned pink as she giggled. He heard her and looked around for the sound but saw nothing and went back to what he was doing.

Serena stepped into the frame of the door and giggled again "You look nice in that, I think better then my brother looked in it." Darien turned to look at her and chuckled "Thanks, I like it too." Serena walked into the kitchen "My brother would, so kill you if he knew you were wearing his clothes." Darien laughed "Well, let's hope he won't find out." Darien turned towards Serena, smirked and said devilishly "I like what your wearing too." At this Serena was aware she had barely anything on, just her panty and tank top. Her cheeks flushed "Pervert!" Darien smirked smugly. "You shouldn't of come down here like that then, but i don't mind" Serena bet even her ears were pink "well..... um...I got hot last night cause i don't really ever sleep in my clothes and then i got cold again so--" Serena stopped talking and recollecting something, blushed really heard to a crimson red.

Darien thought, _"well at least that answers why she was snuggled up near me...." _Darien chuckled and said demonic "I like that you don't wear clothes" Serena continued to blush, she felt hot, her whole body must be red by now she thought.

Serena looked at Darien's wet and stringy hair as she sat down she said "why's your hair so wet..?" Darien went back to what he was cooking "I toke a much needed bath, hope you don't mind." Serena shook her head "no I don't mind" Darien shut the stove off, and took what ever he had on the stove and served it in two plates. He walked over to the kitchen table where Serena sat. He placed one plate in front of her and set the other one down for him.

Serena got excited "so that's what I smelled!!! It so smells great!!" Darien laughed "it's just eggs" Darien had made eggs with toast, it was a simple thing he made but Serena made it as if he was a chef who just served her the best dish she ever had. Serena started to stuff her face "mmmmm, so good!!! I didn't know how hungry I was!!" Darien just laughed and watched her eat. Serena looked up at him and said with her mouth full of food. "uuu nut eit?" Darien replied "oh, I will" then he laughed he couldn't believe he actually under stood what she said. Serena looked at him weird "what? I only asked if you were going to eat." Darien chuckled "I know but......" Darien laughed some more, he couldn't hold it in. Serena continued to look at him weird and confussed as he continued to laugh he thought _"i've never laughed so much, she's not even trying and she's making me laugh, there's just something about her............"_

* * *

An hour later the phone rang; Serena was enjoying herself so much talking to Darien that she almost didn't hear it. When she did she got up excitedly "OH! I got it!!!!" she skipped towards the phone as her hair chased after her. In the hall way Darien heard her say "hello!!" in a happy and cheery voice. After that Darien heard nothing, no sound.

There was a thud, something had fell to the floor. Darien ran to the hallway and he saw the phone on the floor near the doorway of the kitchen and Serena sitting on the floor silent with no expression what so ever. He picked up the phone as he slowly stepped towards her.

"Serena?" she was silent "Whats wrong Buns?" she pointed to the phone in Dariens hand. he put it to his ear and heard a mans voice saying hello over and over. Darien replied "yes, who is this..." The person said "i'm doctor Drake Manson, i was just talking to the girl Serenity Bunny Tsukino--" Darien cut him off and growled into the phone "What did you say to her!?!" the doctor was taken aback by Dariens demanding voice "um....well, i told her about her mother----"

"what about her mother!?!" Darien spat into the phone. The Doctor replied almost flustered "H-her, M-mother, well you see is still in a comma, but we've done examining her for now, but we wanted to run a few other tests,----" the Doctor made sure that it was safe to talk. Darien hastily said "go on!!" the doctor continued "well these tests we will--- need her help with, one of them is human interaction. where you---"

"i know what that is you don't have to explain it, if you got anything else to say to her, say it to her when she gets to the hospital, i'll inform her, GOOD DAY!" Darien slammed the phone into the receiver with out listening to anything else the doctor said. he cursed under his breath as he did so, "I'll get to see her......?" he heard Serena mumble as she sat on the floor. Darien bent down next to her "What?" tears started to crawl on Serena's cheeks "will i get to see her!?!.... My---my" Darien wiped the tears from her face "Your Mother?" Darien smiled "yes, you will get to see her"

Tears immediately ran down Serena's face. she was so happy she couldn't control it. "I'll get to see her!! i'm so happy!!" Darien smiled but got serious "Serena listen to me..." She became quiet tears still running down her face. "you know that your mother is still in a coma right?" Serena nodded and said "cause of her past health and the impact of the car accident...."

Darien breathed heavily "well, she's still in the coma, but they want you to visit her.....they want you to talk to her to see if they could get a reaction out of her from the sound of your voice. it's called human interaction" he paused for a minute to see if she understood. "all they need is for you to visit her about every month, so they can tape you talking to her. you could visit every week if you want as much as you want though. just be aware that you might not get a reaction out of her, the whole time you do this." she was silent "you understand Buns?" she slowly nodded in response.

"Buns, you have a choose, we could go now or--" Serena nodded frantically "i would like to go now" Darien stood up and picked up Serena off the floor "Then you should go get ready" once Darien said this, Serena dashed up the stairs. he chuckled lightly as he went to the kitchen to clean up, then he would get ready himself.

* * *

when Serena got up the stairs she just ran strait to the shower, and stripped herself of the little clothes she had on, put on her showering cap and almost flew into the shower.

As Darien walked up the stairs a few minutes later. he heard the hums of the theme song of sailor moon from the bathroom that broke out into singing _**"**_**_fighting evil by moon light, wining love by day light, never running from a real fight, she is the one named sailor moon...."_**

Darien simply chuckled and walked to the bath room and knocked on the door at that moment the singing stopped. Serena was blushing really hard, her cheeks were a dark crimson red not just becuase she was singing loudly also cause she knew the door was open and darien could of just walked right in. Serena yelled "DON'T COME IN!!!! "Darien laughed and also yelled over the shower "I WON"T!! COULD I GO THROUGH SAM'S STUFF AGAIN, SO I COULD CHANGE!" Serena said back loud "SURE!!! PICK AND CHOOSE ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM HIS STUFF!! JUST DON'T LET HIM EVER SEE YOU WEARING IT!!" Darien chuckled and walked away to sammy's room to look for something to wear.

* * *

Darien waited down the stairs for Serena in the living room in a brand new change of clothes and his hair completely dry. he wore a button down shirt that had the top two buttons open showing some of his chest. it was neatly tucked into his pants which were another pair of dark Levi's.

Serena hopped down the stairs wearing a black dress with white polka dots all over it. when Darien saw Serena, he felt a tighting in his pants. he watched her as she descend the stairs in amazement. he whispered "beautiful". when she was at the bottom stair she looked up at him and said "what did you say?"

"um, nothing" Darien thought quick "we should go to my place to get my car first since my plsce is closer than the hospital." Serena smiled "sure, why not" they walked out the house and towards the train.

* * *

They arrived at Kyoko hospital in Darien's car about an hour and a half later. as Darien parked the car and turned of the ignition, Serena stepped out "the train took forever!! we had to wait so long for it and then it kept stopping!! talking about "PLEASE BE PATIENT, THERES TRAIN TRAFFIC AHEAD OF US!!!" Serena finished saying in a robotic voice. Darien got out the car laughing " You sure are not patient buns, if you were the train ride won't have been so bad for you. patients is a virtue you know." Serena rolled her eyes as they walked side by side up the hospital parking lot to the hospital. "Well!! that's something i don't have." she turned to darien "The train ride wasn't driving you crazy!!"

Darien smirked at her "no, not really, Maybe it's because i had company with me" Serena blushed and looked away from him as they went through the automatic doors of the hospital and walked over to the front desk.

The woman at the desk looked up and immediately became flushed from seeing Darien walking over and smiling "hey Mimis" flustered the girl said "D-darien!! Y-you don't have work today!!" Darien replied "i know, I'm with her" he looked down at Serena, and the lady looked over to her "The doctor called, and wanted her to come to the hospital." Serena's personality completely changed from outside a few minutes ago. It had sunk in what she was there for and she became very depressed. Her head hung low, looking at the ground. "Hey.............. Serena?" Darien said, she looked up "mm- what?" The lady at the desk named Mimis spoke to her "Hey, my names Mimis. Can you tell me your name and who your here for?"

Serena nodded "My names Serenity Tsukino and i'm here for well..... the same person with my name, my mother Serenity Tsukino." the woman looked down at a book "You have to go to room 413 first, that's where the doctor will be." Darien and Serena walked to the elevator in silence, her head hung down low, she glanced at Darien. "I didn't know you worked here." Darien nodded as they walked into the elevator "Yeah, part time, i want to be a doctor, one reason is so i can stop kids from having to go through the pain i went through, growing up without parents." Serena agreed "No, kid should go through that" As they stood in the elevator as it went up to the forth floor, Serena stayed on one side off the elevator far from Darien in the corner holding herself. Every second everything seeped in slowly. she breathed heavily as the elevator doors opened and they walked to room 413.

Darien opened the door of room 413 as Serena walked in. Sitting at his desk was a man Serena recalled his name being Doctor Drake Manson. the doctor looked up and smiled, Dr. Manson looked like he was in his early 30's he still looked like a kid especially when he smiled but when he got serious his face looked the age he was suppose to be. His jet black hair looked crazy, like he was running his hands through his hair a million times a day constantly. He step around his desk and leaned on his desk as he said "I'm glad you came" he pointed to the two chairs that were in front of his desk. "Sit, come and sit" they walked towards the chairs and sat. Serena did not get comfortable, she sat on the edge of the chair. The doctor looked to her. "Serenity, is it?" Serena nodded "well, you must know by now my names Doctor Drake Manson, i just wanted to explain a few things to you first before we go see your mother--" Serena interrupted "Where is she?!?" Doctor Manson smiled softly " she's on this floor a few corridor's down, i wanted to keep her as close to me as possible" he continued on what he was saying before. "There was a few things i wanted to tell you first" he said as he picked up a folder and looked through it. "there's this thing called human interaction---"

Serena interrupted him again "Darien told me what that was" the doctor looked down at her in the chair "Who??" she pointed to Darien sitting quietly in the other chair. "Darien, told me what that was..." The doctor smiled and leaned off his desk and said as he placed his hand out for Darien to shake "ahhhh.... you must be the wonderful Darien Shields, the whole hospital talks about you.... they say your truly very smart and you know your stuff! I also see the women staff of the hospital have taken an interest in you." doctor Manson laughed as Darien stood up and shook his hand. The doctor held dariens hand with a firm grip as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of his hand. The doctor let go of his hand slowly and turned to Serena. "since you were early informed of most of the things we were doing, will start walking to the room your mother is in and, will tell you more details on the way." Doctor Manson went to the door and open it for her to walk through.

As Serena and the doctor walked up the hall side by side as Darien trailed behind them. Doctor Manson pointed the room out to Serena were her mother was as an assisting doctor walked up to Dr. Manson.

Dr. Manson whispered to the other doctor, then the doctor looked back at Darien and nodded at, hurried to Serena. The other doctor walked towards Darien.

* * *

Serena stood in front of the door that had the numbers 444, engraved into it. Her hand stayed on the door knob but did not turn it. she held her hand there imaging what she would find behind the door, the worst things imaginable. walked up behind her softly pushed her hand away and said "Allow me" he turned the knob and pushed the door open, a gush of wind blew out of the room, making her pigtails fly. she stood in front of the door way scared to walk through to see what she would find. Serena closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"why don't you come in everything's fine." Dr. Manson said as he went through stuff he left in the room. Serena opened her eyes, pushed the door the rest of the way and walked through. The moment she walked in the first thing she saw was her mother, she was hooked up to an I.V. and other machines Serena didn't know the name of. she looked like she was asleep having a peaceful dream. Her silver hair that was always in the same hair style as Serena's was out and flowed off the bed.

Serena seeing her mother there on the bed helpless, made her want to bawl but she held it in. Dr. Manson walked toward her with papers and folders in hand. "I hope you understand what your suppose to do. You really just need to talk to her, talk to her almost as if your having a regular conversation with her. we just want to tape it so we can see if we get any reaction from her and if you see anything tell us. Dr. Manson started to walk out of the room. Serena turned to him as he walked out. "your not staying?" he turned around "I can not stay because we think the only way you will get any response from her is if she's with people she knows and love, there should be no stranger in the room with you." she nodded sadly, scared and nervous as Dr. Manson walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Darien watched as Serena stood in front of a door with her hand on the knob. he was about to go over to her when the doctor who was walking over to Darien stopped him. "please come with me sir." the doctor said as he tried to pull Darien in the other direction from Serena. Darien glared at him "Who are you? and why can't i go with Serena?" the doctor continued to push him in the other direction. "I'm Dr. Durden i assists Dr. Manson and Dr. Manson said that the girl needs to do this alone so you can't be in the room"

"Bullshit!!!" Darien spat at him, Dr. Durden with his best efforts pushed Darien down the hall a few doors down while Darien fought with him to get back to the room. Dr. Durden pushed Darien into a room with many T.V. screens. When he looked at them closely one TV showed a door with the numbers 444, another, a women with silver hair lying on a bed, looking as if she was asleep, Darien looked at another one that had a blonde in pigtails standing in that same room looking at the women asleep "Serena?" Darien looked at the Doctor, then looked around the room at the other TV's which showed different angles of the one room "What is this?!?" Dr. Durden stood by the one door the room had as if guarding it. "This?-this is so we can study what is happening while the girl talks to her mother and we won't miss one moment of it, we won't even miss if the mother shows expression on her face." He pointed to the screen that was a close up of the mothers face. She was very beautiful, Serena was a mirror image of her, the only thing that made her more beautiful was the maturity in her face, Serena did not have. It was like Darien was looking at what Serena would look like when she was much older. Which it simple took his breath away imaging it.

Darien turned back to the doctor and yelled. "Why the hell did you bring me here?, Instead of letting me stay with her!!!" Dr. Durden leaned on the door way, his silver hair messy and in his face, from trying to get Darien into the room. He was about the same size as Darien, maybe a little bit shorter, but you couldn't tell. One thing that was obvious was that he was unquestionably foreign to japan. He had the Japanese language right but if you listened he said some words wrong. His skin was white like a ghost. He said "The only way to get a reaction out of the patient is to only have the patients friends and family around. The people they know and trust." What he said got Darien pissed because it sounded like he was implying something. "What the fuck---" walked in, pushed past and set somethings down. "you two need to clam down, so we can observe" he said as he sat in front of the tv screens that also seemed to be like a computer. Dr. Durden sat next to him and looked back at Darien evilly with a smirk. Darien just stood back because if he went near him he swore he was going to choke him until he died. Just imaging it made Darien feel better and then he smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Serena stood in front of her mother unable to move, she was so happy to see her, to know that she was alive, sad because of the state her mother was in. All in one moment Serena felt so many emotions it made her mind confused. Tears started to run down her cheeks unstoppable. She sobbed and hiccuped. At her best she tried to wipe away the tears but they still continued to fall. she sobbed "why....." she breathed heavily "why did you.............. and daddy" she walked towards her mother resting in the bed. "why did all of you leave me. I can't............ I'm not strong enough." she hiccuped "i'm not strong enough to be alone...... it's not fair, your all so cruel. Even Sammy left me............even though i asked, him to stay........" Serena started to shake "You said you wouldn't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!...........WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed "WHY....did you LIE!!!!!!!!!!! It's like everything you said was a load of BULL!!!!!!!!!!!! it was the one thing i truly wanted from you and YOU WENT BACK ON IT!!!!!!!!!!! How could you!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!! you promised you wouldn't go anywhere!!!!!" Serena's whole body was shaking, tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks "I can't be alone........I don't want to be alone............ i'm not strong enough to be................."

* * *

Darien ran out the room, and down the hall to room 444. the doctors ran after him demanding that he not interrupt "the process". Dr. Durden tackled him to the floor and they rolled, the wrestled, darien trying to get loose of punched him square in the face, and Dr. Durden immediately released him. Once he was at room 444 and he heard Serena utter the words_ "I can't be alone......I don't want to be alone.......... i'm not strong enough to be................." _He burst through the door before she finished her sentence, before Serena could even turn around, he put his arms around her and held her tight.

It startled her, she was about to scream because she didn't know who was behind her, holding her. Then she heard the person say "Your not alone........you have your friends, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye, they'd do anything for you, there always there for you and stand up for you trust me i know, Andrew too, he considers you his little sister, so you know he wants to protect you. If your not strong enough you have them to lean on, your not alone Buns. you still have so many people that care about you" Serena had relaxed into Darien's arms, but she was still shaking uncontrollably and tears fell from her eyes none stop as she cried silently.

"And..........you have me.............." The few words he just spoke surprised Serena she stopped shaking completely and stopped crying even though tears still ran down her face. Darien held her tighter. "You know how I feel Buns, I care for you as much as your friends do, I want to be there for you like them, I want you to rely on **_me_** like you do them. I _**won't** _leave you alone." Serena couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, but she knew it felt good to be held by Darien, to be in his arms, it comforted her.

Doctor Manson who was at the door watching with Dr. Durden interrupted "Why don't you continue that later and lets continue with what we were doing." Darien let go off Serena turned to Dr. Manson and glared at him. "No, I don't think so, we're not continuing this---"

"I-I wanna go home.........." Serena said softly. Darien looked at her. Dr. Durden agreed "We should let her go home, I think for now this was enough...." Serena looked to Dr. Durden "Thank you, Dr. Durden" he smilled "Call me Diamond.." Serena blusshed softly, Darien glared at Diamond Durden once more, he felt a tap and turned his focus to Serena who was looking up at him "Can you take me home?" Darien nodded and started to walk out the room with Serena. Serena glanced back at her mother as they walked out and mouthed _"Good-bye, I'll visit you again"_. As they passed the Doctors on there way out of the room Darien bumped Diamond on the sholder with his sholder hard. Darien glared back at Diamond on his way with Serena to the elevator out of the hospital, while diamond just smirked and as Darien got in the elevator, Diamond said to himself still smirking "This might be fun......"

* * *

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry i havn't written (or typing) a chap in a while. i had a few things distracting me at first, (my school work was late, shhhhh .) and then when i started to do this chap it was to sad for me i kept taking out and adding things. hope you enjoyed it!!! doen't it make you want to cry!!! **

**ohhhhhh, what do you think is going to happen between Darien and Diamond.**

** REVIEWS ARE ADORED PEOPLE!!!!! i'll do the next chapter as soon as i can.**

**of course there's mothers day, for all the mother's, HAVE A WONDERFUL BEAUIFUL MOTHERS DAY!!!!!!!!! all mothers are wonderful and better be adored!!!! like the chap is named "my dear mother" .  
**

**P.S.- ON MONDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT I'll BE 15!!!!!!!!!! MAY 11th BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5/9/09  
**


	11. The Attacker

Darien woke up to his alarm clock, in his bed room. He sighed as he got up and turned it off. Darien put his hands to his face and sat at the edge of his bed for a second.

Darien was already missing Serena. He had spent a whole night and day with her. He was already missing holding her even though every time he got to it was only for a few seconds. He really missed the touch of her skin on his and to get to run his fingers threw her hair and play with her bangs that rested on her forehead. If he had to spend the rest of his life with her he would get used to touching her that way even if that's all he could do, just small simple touches, nothing else.

'_Actually' _He thought _'I think I've already gotten used to it.' _Darien sighed _'to used to it'_

He ran his fingers through his black hair as he got up to get dressed for another day of school.

Half an hour later as Darien was in his kitchen pulling out milk from the fridge to get so he could eat a quick meal of cereal. The phone rang...

He picked up the phone and answered with his rough morning voice "Hello...." On the other end a voice answered.

"Ah, Yes. Hello this is officer Haruka from the Juuban police department. Is this Darien Shields"

Darien replied "Yes this is...and I remember you. You helped me take that girl home, Serena, after she almost got attacked by some man."

"Oh, yes, Darling!" officer Haruka said recalling her own little nickname for Darien. "How's that little sweetheart!"

Darien sighed remembering the events from the day when they met officer Haruka and the day he went to the hospital with Serena. It had been a week since then.

"She's been through a lot; but she's alright" He said running his fingers through his hair, leaning back on the nearest wall.

Officer Haruka replied "That's good, well; unfortunately I want to ask you if you and her can come down to the station. As of now we have some problems proving that the man did anything he did, and if we don't figure out something by about tomorrow he will be released. I don't want him to be released back on the streets to hurt anymore innocent women."

Darien's eyes became dark as he balled his hands into fists. _'How the hell can't they prove what that slime ball did!! They should have enough evidence!!' _Darien thought taking deep breathes.

"I would love to come down right now but, I have school and she should too. If I get the chance I'll tell her and will both come down, but to let you know I'm defiantly coming down to the station."

"That would be great darling come down as soon as you can, it would mean a lot, and it would help us." Officer Haruka said in appreciation. "I'm happy to be of service" Darien sighed then hanged up the phone.

Darien closed his eyes as he breathed lightly his hand still on the phone. In the next second the cordless phone was tossed across the room in anger. It hit the wall and the batteries flew out of it and it clattered on the floor. _'Why the fuck is this happening!!!' _Darien screamed in his mind, his breathing heavy _'she's been through so much already and now THIS!! She needs a break from all of this!!' _"IT'S TO MUCH!!" he screamed aloud, his words echoing in the silent apartment_ 'If it was up to me I'd go right up to the station and beat the confession out of him!!! By the time this is all over she'll be to broken down for me to know what to do to help!!' _ Still frustrated Darien pulled the phone's charger out from the outlet and threw that across the room too, it hit the wall with a hard bang, then fell on the floor and clattered loudly. He breathed heavily then pulled himself up right, sighed and went across the room to retrieve the phone and its charger.

* * *

Serena walked up to Moto Azabu Private High School with rest of the ninth graders from her high school, juuban high. This will be the fourth time they've gone to the school for the art project. For the most part Serena enjoyed going to the high school because it was just so beautiful to look upon and she got to spend more time with her friends since on normal days they didn't have a lot of classes together. Although there were a few things she didn't like about the school. Serena sighed as the people of her school started to walk up the few stares to the schools entrance. She hated all the attention she got from all the boys of Moto Azabu; she was not used to it. It was nice but she didn't like it.

After the students where put to work for the project and Serena was walking around the school doing endless errands collecting certain things. As she walked the halls of the school the boys from all the grades waved excitedly at her trying to get her attention yelling her name. As she passed they said "Hey Serenity you look cute today! How's it going!?" and "Serenity! Why don't you just hang out with us the rest of the day instead of running a whole bunch of boring errands!! Will get someone else to do them for you!" It was a senior who said that one. She just kept on walking.

By about forth period she had about seven or more boys following her where ever she went. It was completely annoying to her but she remained silent as each and every boy tried to ramble in her ear. Some of the boys began to argue, Serena didn't know about what but if she could guess maybe it was about her. She speed her walking, hoping that they would get the message that she wanted to be alone but it worked in the opposite way. One of them grabbed her. His name might have been Damare but she wasn't sure.

"Hey cutie! Where ya goin!? You've been ignorin all of us guys all day!" Serena tried to push him off her

"Can you please let go of me." Serena said softly "and my names not cutie it's Serenity" The boy laughed pushing Serena to a wall, holding both her shoulders, Serena started to panic

"Alright! _Serenity" _some of the boys snickered behind him."Why have you been ignoring us guys all day?! You have a boyfriend or somethin!!" Serena didn't answer him, she was panicking shifting her eyes in every direction for an escape but there were boys all around her. The boy holding her shook her to get her attention; she put her wide eyes on him "Huh!! You got a beau or somethin!! Or you think you're to good for us!! Huh!" Serena shut her eyes as images flew through her mind of the night when she got attacked by a rapist. She breathed heavily in terror.

"I think you should let her go" Serena heard a familiar voice say in a threatening tone. "and I think you should leave,...NOW." Serena heard the scrabbling of feet going in every direction. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and it was Darien standing next to her. Darien turned towards her sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hey.." he smiled a crooked smile. Serena smiled back at him.

"Hey" Serena sighed "Thank you......again" Darien looked at her with one of his eyebrows arched. Serena explained "For saving me out of another situation like that, He was holding me down like that guy who attacked me and cause of that I couldn't handle it." Darien nodded then looked both ways down the hall. He took Serena's hand and pulled her along, down a dead end hallway. Serena was blushing pink in her cheeks from Darien's action, Serena shook her head, she practically got harassed by a group of guys and now she was blushing cause a guy was touching her, she couldn't believe herself.

'_I love you, Serena'_ the words replayed in her head as she was pulled along by Darien _'You know how I feel Buns'_ Darien had not said anything about that or how he felt toward Serena since then a week ago. _'Maybe he wants to talk about that!'_ Serena swallowed hard, what ever he wanted to talk about she would be prepared. He opened a closet door that was at the end of the hall and pulled her in. Darien switched on a light. They were in a closet filled with the schools books.

"About that....." Darien paused. For that second Serena had no idea what he was talking about "I......." he paused again and looked at the door to make sure it was closed ".....got a call from the police station and they need us to go down there." Serena looked up at him nervously _'I guess I wasn't prepared for that' _

"Why!? Don't they have enough to put the guy in jail!!" Darien sighed "Apparently not and if they don't get more proof of anything that guy did he might be walking free by tomorrow." Darien ran a hand through his hair. Serena looked at him with frightened eyes. "Are you serous!!?" Darien nodded

"They need proof ...." Serena said then paused. She looked up at Darien frantic "They might make us do anything! Until they get it! Even—" Darien finished her sentence. "Even make his victim face him....." he breathed "one on one" he said with precaution "........to get it out of him" Darien looked at Serena, who was shaking in fear "Would they do that!! I would be too scared to face him...." Serena shuttered, she didn't like this.

"Lets hope they won't do that. So you'll come with me to the police station after school? You really need to so they can put that guy behind bars...." Serena fidgeted "yes, I'll come" she breathed "Great" Darien said as he opened the door "after school meet me in the schools parking lot." That was Darien's last words before he walked out the closet into the hallway leaving Serena there. Serena pouted she was disappointed but yet happy he didn't mention what she thought he was going to mention. She walked out of the closet sighing.

* * *

The whole day seemed to go by fast all of a sudden for Serena. At lunch while Serena was sitting with Amy, Lita and Mina she was totally out of it, they had to call her name a few times before they caught her attention. "What's wrong with you lil' bunny you've been acting weird!! Plus you haven't been telling us anything that's been going on with you!" Serena shook her head "Nothing much" At the moment she didn't want her friends to worry about her. She would tell them when she felt it was a good time. The rest of the day she barely noticed. Serena didn't take in anything that was going on around her. At the end of the day Serena waited in the schools parking lot for Darien. Her eyes shifted around looking for him, but there was no sign of him.

Two hands encircled Serena's waist. When she was about to scream she heard "Hey Buns!" When she turned her head she had to look up. She looked into blue green eyes that sparkled happily and the biggest grin on his face too. "Darien!!" Serena said in surprise

Darien had just walked into the parking lot and the first thing he saw was Serena and her meatball hair. She looked as if she was lost or looking for some one. _'She looks so cute when she looks lost, I just couldn't resist surprising her!' _ Darien thought as he held Serena tighter. "Um.....Darien?" Darien looked down to Serena, which her cheeks where rosy from blushing. He soon let go and smiled running a hand through his hair "sorry" he said softly with a smile.

"Your attitude seems different from this morning..." Serena smiled back. Darien blinked at Serena

"What do you mean?" his brows pulled together in confusion.

"Well..." Serena exclaimed "This morning you seemed tense or angry about something..." Then Darien realized

'_Was it that obvious on my face, how pissed I was!? I didn't mean for her to see me that way!' _Darien smiled at her "I just had a lot on my mind that's all." Darien didn't want Serena to have to worry about anything else. It was enough that she had to go down to the police station and might have to face her attacker again. Darien took out his keys and hit the alarm button and his car beeped which Serena didn't realize was the car right in front of them. "Come on" Darien said as he walked over to his car and opened the passenger seat door for Serena.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at the juuban station. Darien parked his car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. When he looked to the passenger seat, curled up in a ball her feet in the chair, as usually. Serena lay asleep. Darien smiled softly as he unbuckled his seat belt. He stretched his body to the other side of the car looming over Serena. His lips hovered over her earlobe, and he whispered softly into her ear. "Serena.....wake up...." he pulled his body back to his side of the car as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to Darien stretching and yawning "We've arrived?"

Darien chuckled "Yeah." He hopped out of the car quickly went to Serena's side and opened the door for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the car before she had a chance to get out herself. He closed the car door and the alarm of the red Mercedes Benz beeped on.

"Come on" Darien said squeezing her hand in reassurance. She looked up to him and nodded, closing her eyes and sighing before they walked off toward the building.

They walked up to a five story building with huge wide windows that shined in the afternoon light. Five low stairs led to the revolving doors, which you noticed were there. Next to them was a glass door you didn't notice because it blended with the glass. A woman opened the door as another person pushed a wheel chair which sat a young man that had one leg missing, they went down the ramp that was at the side of the building to a bus with the juuban hospital sign plastered on it. Serena looked to Darien with wonder in her eyes of what in the world had happened to that man at his young age to get his leg cropped off. Darien shook his head as if knowing what Serena was thinking and lead her inside through the revolving doors.

Not a moment to soon, they were spotted by officer Haruka. She walked up to them in dress pants, fitted blazer and a gray V-neck shirt underneath to match. Her dark red hair half up in a bun and the rest fell to her shoulders. She smiled at them as she walked up to them. "Darlings! It's good to see you again! I'm sorry you had to come down here but it's great you did we need all the help we can get with this case."

Darien put his hands in his pockets "it's no trouble at all, were glad to assist" Serena nodded her head in agreement. Haruka gestured to the elevator. "If you don't mind, we'd like you to come up to the interrogation room now." Haruka said then she turned to stride toward the elevators. They followed into the elevator; Haruka hit the button to the fifth floor. The elevator slowly went up, every ding of the elevator felt like a fate to a predetermined doom. When the doors of the elevator opened the echo of the doors rang in Serena's ears. Haruka stepped out of the elevator and started her way straight to the first door that was in sight. Darien put his hand on the small of Serena's back. She looked up at him and he gestured for her to follow Haruka. Serena stepped out the elevator, Darien doing the same and not soon after the elevator doors closed and it sounded off going down.

When Darien and Serena reached Haruka, she opened the door to reveal a pleasant sitting area. The walls were cream while the edges of where the paint stopped around the door and window's where traced by detailed flower designs. Seats that matched the wall were placed in the area upon the walls.

"For now it would be nice if you can wait here and then I might get to explain a few things after I report that you're here." Darien and Serena took seats; they sat two seats apart, which Haruka quietly noticed. "Would you like anything to drink?" Serena nodded as Darien replied "Sure." Before Haruka walked out the door she looked back to them and shook her head.

They remained in silence for the time that Haruka left. The silence between them was eerie, uncomfortable. It felt like it had to be destroyed by some resonance; the smallest thing would of done fine. As they sat there Darien went through his mind to say something to Serena anything, he thought of conversations in his head to start up but thought the conversation each time would end on a weird note. At one point Serena was thinking hard on what to say or what to do that her mind had wandered into nothing, not even recognizing the dreading silence that consumed the whole room. She stared not thinking and almost looked as if she was not breathing. Darien stared at the flower designs that traced the door and window's it contained many followers of different kinds, the only way you were to know of half the flowers was if you studied them. One that caught Darien's eye was one of the simplest and common flowers.

The Red Rose.

It was painted a few times among most of the flowers as if the artist was painting his love all over the room. Some of the roses were buds and others full grown roses. From that Darien could guess that the design was done by a young artist. Darien thought of why out of all the flowers that was painted the artist constantly painted that particularly one, then the door swung open and Haruka came back with two bottles of water. She handed them both one and walked out the room ranting she did not get a chance to speak with her boss because he was busy. The silence returned looming over the room, daring someone to interrupt it.

Serena got out of her chair and switched to one right next to Darien. Her feet in the chair. He didn't look at her, he was afraid to, it was just a feeling of knowing that her expression would bother him. "Darien?"

He breathed and looked at her "Mmm? Wha-" He knew it. Her eyes showed her emotion strongly. He could tell she was frightened.....

She leaned into him and whispered softly with a shaking voice. "D-do you know-" She paused and breathed deeply, Darien guessed maybe to find the right words of what she was going to say. "Do you know-" again she paused at the same point of speech. "W-what t-they will have us do?"

Darien had a perfect idea of what they would have her do, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "I don't know, Buns" he sighed out. Serena nodded in response sitting back in the chair, her feet still in it. Serena's skirt rode up her thigh. Which Darien could not help but notice. He closed his eyes and breathed saying in his mind that he would not look, but once his eyes opened the first place his eyes landed was on her bare thigh. Looking did not help his desire of want, to touch, to caress her moonlit skin.

"if you could guess...." Darien quickly looked to her eyes. "What do you think they will have us do?" He thought of his answer very careful so he would not give any detail away. He did not want to be the one to tell her anything. He wasn't even supposed to know what he knew. He smiled at her to show that there was nothing to worry about "I'm really horrible at guessing, Buns. I don't think that there going to make us do anything that's bad or you can't do" Darien couldn't believe he had just lied with such a straight face. He was even smiling, He was disgusted. Unfortunately for him she believed every word......

* * *

Haruka returned smiling but it did not reach her eyes. "They want you to come now." Serena and Darien got up and followed Haruka, to the end of a different hall.

At the end a man waited with a welcoming smile. "Hello. Are you Serenity?" Serena nodded, then the man opened the door. "Good, if you wouldn't mind follow me." He held the door as she hesitantly walked through the man walked in after and as he was about to close the door, Serena turned around and noticed. She yelled "What about—" The door closed before she could finish. The moment the door closed Darien turned around to Haruka pissed.

"Why does she have to do this by herself! She's not able to do this alone!!"

Haruka sighed out "Well, she better be"

Darien balled his hands into fists digging his fingers into his skin. "I hate that you called that second time, I should have left the phone, on the floor, right where it was from the first time you called and I threw it. That way I would not know what you were going to do and have reasoned with it. If I didn't get that call I wouldn't of let you do this!"

"That's the reason I had to call you the second time, we knew that you would listen to reason. Your doing the right thing—"

"Bullshit!! How is it right to let her go in there and face the person who attacked her for a second time!!"

"she's just going to ask him some questions. We thought we could get a better response out of him that way. It's not like she's going to have to be in physical contact with him."

"But she's going to be **Alone** in the same room as him!! She can't even handle that!!" Darien yelled back furious, Haruka tried to make sense of it. When being in the same room as the attacker would get the same result. _'Of her being SCARED!!'_ Darien screamed in his mind.

"Don't worry about it. The only reason I called you instead of her was, so that you could get your reward for saving her." Haruka walked over to Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him to a wall. "Why do you care about her so much? You don't look related to her." She said tracing a finger over his chest.

"I'm not" Darien said darkly. His eyes pitch black with disgust.

Haruka pressed her body on him. "Then why do you insist on being by her side? She doesn't really look your type." Haruka toke Darien's hands and placed them on her thighs. "You seem like a man who like's older women. Not little girls like her. I can do things she can't do."

Darien snarled and grabbed Haruka's shoulders switching places with her. He squeezed her shoulders pressing her to the wall. "This is why I don't like your type. You throw your self's at men! What I **want **you to do for me, is to take me to Serena!" Darien tightened his hold on Haruka's shoulders.

She flinched in pain "OW! Alright! I'll take you!"

Darien let her go, and glared at her as she led the way through the door.

* * *

The room was bigger than Darien had expected. People worked at different computers. While others-who looked like the detectives- hovered over the people working on the computers. Right in the center of the room was a glass room, the only thing that wasn't glass was the wood door. Sitting in the middle of the glass room with a confident smirk on his face was a blonde male with green eyes. Darien recalled his name. _'Jadeite' _Darien's blood started to boil; he could feel his face getting hot with anger.

Darien followed Haruka who walked up to a man who looked like he had just turned into his thirty's despite that he had silver hair, he looked really young. She whispered into his ear and pointed at Darien. In response the man nodded and gestured for Darien to come over. Before Darien got a chance to walk over Haruka started to walk away as she did the man smacked her ass, and she giggled as she continued to walk and look back at him. The man displayed a devilish smirk as Darien walked up to him.

'_Everything is not what it seems like on TV' _Darien thought as he stopped in front of the guy. The man turned to him and smiled, putting out his hand. Darien took it. "I'm Detective Kunzite, the one in charge of this case."

"Another rock." Darien replied noticing that detail about Kunzite's name.

"So you noticed, and pretty quick too." Kunzite said nodding his head.

"Did you know Jadeite" Darien asked as he balled up his hands tight.

"I did in fact know Jadeite. In a way we were like brothers – well, we considered each other brothers- there was four of us. We called ourselves The Four Heavenly Gods. We were famous for the talents we had and how we used them together as one. Long story short, we stopped talking and some of us slipped up, namely jadeite. He didn't have much talent. My talent was being a leader and you can see that's still in good use."

"What were the other guy's talents? What are they doing now?" Darien asked

Kunzite folded his arms "Well there's Zoisite, he's incredibly smart. That came in handy for him very much. He's a millionaire. I don't know how he does it but he's a doctor, scientist, and mathematician. He schedule's his life pretty well. Then there's Nephrite. He's a complete softy but he knows how to fight, and he's incredibly strong. He's one of the top commanders in the military, and navy. He's also really rich because of that."

"And Jadeite?" Darien asked wondering what was so great about him.

"Jadeite.... well he was a short tempered guy, he brought the evil to the group, but really the only thing that was good about him was that he followed commands, no matter what they were. I guess he was kind of there because he finished the group, he's as good looking as the rest of us. With no one to give him orders or in a way, give "loyally to" his talent was of no use. With that he turned into the cruel guy he was, not having us around to show him the right way."

"That kind of explains why he was doing what he did. But why was he going after only women?" He questioned Kunzite hoping to get an answer. Kunzite paused for a while only paying attention to his own thoughts, and then he sighed.

"You noticed that too. You're bright, you pay attention" Kunzite said approving "You could say when we were Popular, together as The Four heavenly Gods. Women would throw themselves at us. Nephrite, Zoisite, and I loved women but we dated one woman at a time and other times we would have about one mess around. On the other hand Jadeite. He loved women more than us combined, every night he would have a different woman in his bed, paid or not. Once he couldn't pay or even get women to sleep with him. He found other ways to get what he wanted, as you can see. And this is where he ended up because of it."

Kunzite pointed to Jadeite in the glass room. At that moment a blonde with pigtails walked into the room. Darien immediately reacted to seeing her, about to walk forward to the glass room.

"Slow down, lover boy" Kunzite said smirking, holding Darien back by the shoulder. Darien turned around to him.

"what are you talking about?" Darien said in surprise

"I can tell by the way you looked at her a few seconds ago. Even though the expression was quick, I still noticed. Even if I didn't see your face I could tell by your actions. You're into that girl." Kunzite said confident.

"What makes you assume that by my body movement and facial expressions?" Darien questioned

"Well, for one, it's my job. I study the facial and body movement of a person to see if there lying or not, or mostly anything on how there feeling. Two. It was simple to tell, buy how you acted when you saw her. I also know that you don't like the idea of her being in there with him, because of before, when I would mention Jadeite- there you go again- when I would mention him you would clench your hands to dig your fingers into your skin." Kunzite pointed out. It was true Darien was digging his fingers into his skin. He looked at his hands and saw the red marks his nails left.

"Sir, you were right. He's definitely aroused by her." One of the guys at the computers called out. "His body heat and heart rate just went up."

Kunzite laughed and clapped his hands together "Ha! I knew this would work" Kunzite looked over to Darien. Darien's face felt hot. He saw blood. He clenched his hands so hard they were turning red. Kunzite was cautious "Don't worry man; we won't let him anywhere near her. Just breathe" Darien sighed heavily doing what Kunzite said.

"Why do you need her in there, couldn't you just get the answers out of him some other way."

Kunzite folded his arms. "Jadeite is one hard egg to crack. That's one other reasons; he was one of the four heavenly gods. Only way you can get something out of him, almost, is if you have something that would really distract him. Only a few know what distracts him, few, meaning Zoisite, Nephrite, and myself. And a woman that he finds attractive is one of them."

* * *

Serena walked into the glass room. She closed her eyes and breathed. She could feel the eyes on the out side staring at her burning into her. There were a pair of eyes in particular that she felt staring at her, _his _eyes. The man who almost raped her in a ally. She had more reason to be afraid of him more then every, after what they had told her. He had raped over Ten women and none of them ever saw his face if they did they were dead. He kidnapped three women. They said they found one of the women he kidnapped in the bottom of a river and she showed signs of being raped, meaning the other two women he could of raped also. They had no idea where the other two women were so they were trying to find out.

Serena sat on the other side of the long interrogation table. "Don't worry, we're right out side." One of the police officers told her as he closed the door. Before she got a chance to look in the direction of the police officer that spoke, another voice filled the room. One Serena didn't want to remember.

The voice chuckled "I knew you couldn't stay away from me, kitten"

Serena said nothing, she only waited for the signal for her to start. They had put a small device in her ear so they could talk to her.

"You look even cutter then before, it's a shame we didn't get very far" At that point Serena knew that he was not denying what he did, at least to her.

Serena heard a beep in her ear then a voice. "alright, Serenity, just ask him the questions we told you to ask. Nothing more." Then she heard another beep. She breathed deep and started.

"What did you do with the girls Kana and Miho?" Serena at her best showed no emotion in her face. Jadeite ignored the question and answered with a smart remark

"I can _**show**_ you what I did _**to **_them." he leaned back in his chair, with a big smirk on his face. Serena rolled her eyes hoping he didn't noticed she continued

"How old are you?" she asked

"144" he lied

"Where did you hide Rin's body" she asked

"There's things I'd like to do with your body." He said looking her up and down. Serena shivered slightly at his remark, but she still pressed on.

"Where were you born?" she asked again.

"In the Arizona Desert" he lied again. Jadeite laughed and yelled allowed "These are the same questions from before you could at least think of some different questions! At least I'm thinking of different answers! There's no point in changing the interrogational if your going to ask the same questions!" Serena at first didn't get why they had her asking questions about the victims then things about jadeite's personal life. They explained that this way they would know what his expression was like when he was telling the truth but it was clear that jadeite saw through them. It puzzled her why they were still doing it then. Jadeite laughed a low devilish laugh, as he looked at Serena.

"Not that I don't mind." His smile got wider, his eyes hungry. "Not—at—all" he said crudely. It made Serena squirm in the chair she sat in. She was getting uncomfortable by every minute in the room alone with him. The room seemed to get smaller and smaller closing the distance between them. Jadeite laughed

"You know how I like it when you squirm" he breathed "It just makes me---" He stopped in the middle of his sentence because he got distracted by the rise and fall of Serena's chest as she breathed heavily in a panic. His lips curled up in enjoyment from his view. "Damn, I just want to take your ass and---"

Before Serena or Jadeite knew what was happening the door flew open with a bang that echoed all around the room. One minute the there was a table in between Serena and Jadeite the next it was across the room with Jadeites chair. Jadeite was draped up against the glass wall.

"If you say another fucking word to her. I swear to GOD I'm a kill you!" Darien bellowed. "You're the one's who had her talking to me!" Jadeite spat.

"Not anymore!" Darien said through gritted teeth. Kunzite and about three other police officers behind him ran into the room.

"Darien" Kunzite said calmly "I know your pissed off"

"Pissed off doesn't even cover it!" Darien sneered as he banged Jadeite's body into the glass wall.

"Do you want to go to jail for killing this guy" Kunzite tried to reason. Jadeite dropped to the ground and Darien backed away. As he did two of the officers ran up to jadeite and handcuffed him. Darien stood amazed at himself. Then he hared the running of feet. When he turned around, Darien saw the flow of blonde hair go out the door.

"Serena!" Darien called after her.

"Darien, wait" Kunzite called after him before he could go of into a sprint after Serena. Darien turned to Kunzite. He held an envelope out to Darien. Darien slowly took it in question. "It's a check. It's the amount of money you get for bring in jadeite. Haruka said you really didn't want it but I think you deserve it." Darien looked down at it deciding on if he should refuse it or not. He breathed and put it in his pocket and looked up at Kunzite "Thanks"

Kunzite smiled "just don't lose it."

Darien smiled "um, sorry for cutting it so short I just...."

Kunzite shook his head dismissing it "it's alright. You helped out a lot. What you guys did I think helped us enough to get what we need." Kunzite shooed Darien off.

Darien then ran off out the door after Serena.

Kunzite then turned around to jadeite who was cuffed and held up by the two officers. "Well, **brother** are you going to talk, or should I bring back Darien and make him make you talk" Kunzite smiled darkly at jadeite's reaction._

* * *

_

Darien ran down the hall looking in every direction for Serena. Then he heard sobs coming from a room. When he opened the door sitting on the floor was Serena. He walked towards her slowly "Serena...." when she looked up her eyes sparkled with tears

"Serena I—"

"I just—" she sniffed "I just want to go home, Darien." She wiped her tears "just take me home. Please....."

Darien nodded. "Alright I'll take you. I just need to do something along the way." He helped Serena up off the floor and head out of the building.

* * *

Darien stopped his car in front of a building "I'll be back, I don't think it'll take to long" he got no answer. "You ok, Buns?"

Serena was bunched up into a ball in the passenger seat. Her face in her knees. She looked up at Darien and nodded.

He sighed "I'll be back" Darien got out the car and head for the building. He waited awhile on line, and then he walked up to the booth and stated "I want to make a new account and deposit this amount into it." He slid the person the check under the thick glass that blocked them both from each other. The man looked at it and then at Darien.

"Are you sure, sir?" the man asked. Darien nodded. The man got up and out of his booth "Come with me." Darien followed with caution.

A few minutes later Darien walked out of the bank satisfied. He opened the door to his car and got in. Serena was asleep, he admitted he stayed longer than he thought he would. He started up the car and headed for Serena's house.

* * *

Sunday morning Darien got up early and head for his job at Kyoko hospital. As usual he started his day in the filing room, organizing and going over papers. In an hour he would go help out a doctor on a surgery in the ER. It was going to be about his second time getting to partake in a surgery, and he could not wait to prove what he could do. Darien took the work he was given very seriously even though he was only an apprentice. At his best he tried to concentrate even though every few minutes a doctor of nurse would come in and go through the files leaving it a mess for him to fix.

When it was almost close to an hour Darien started to put things away to go prepare for the surgery in the ER. As Darien put things away the door slowly opened behind him. He heard a chuckle and turned around and saw a flash of silver hair.

"So this is where the Great Darien Shields ended up." Diamond snickered "An apprentice huh."

"At least I didn't cheat my way through medical school!" Darien snapped

"oooh!! Touché!" diamond leaned on the door "well I didn't have to be stuck in this small ass room doing filing" Darien couldn't believe it! He was actually admitting that he cheated his way thought medical school to get to the top!!

"I can't believe they let you into the ER! Or let you do anything!" Darien said through gritted teeth

Diamond laughed "It's all about the money, they don't care as long as they get that. People will let you do anything."

"So what. Were you trying to prove that!?"

"No, not really." Diamond smiled wickedly "I was just bored"

Darien snarled "Why don't you do something else to entertain yourself instead of messing with peoples lives!!"

Diamond walked into the small room "I think I will" then his eyes lit up like he hade just came up with the most brilliant idea. "ahhh!" he looked at Darien evilly with a wicked smile plastered on his face. "There's a certain blonde with pigtails that's caught my eyes, I'll think I'll _**play**_ with her" he drawled

Darien closed the space between them "Stay away from her!"

Diamond backed away towards the door "But that's the thing! There's no way I can stay away from her, when she's coming this Thursday. I'm going to have to be there to help the doctor out with her mother. It just can't be helped" he threw his hands up in a shrug. Diamond folded his arms with a smirk studying Darien's expression which amused him.

"Awwwww, come on Shields! You can't tell me that you don't fantasize about the things you could do to her! Her whole body says that she needs to be ravished! She would be blushing for days! I mean even though she's not fully developed can't you just picture what she'd looked like when she's older!! Man! That would be one hell of a fuck!" Diamond laughed

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!!" Darien flew at Diamond, ready to beat the shit out of him. but before Darien could touch him he got out of the way. They stood in the hall way as every one watched.

"Not today Shields" diamond smiled wickedly "I haven't done anything _**yet**_. She'll soon be mine. And then I'll show her what a real man and dick is like!" Diamond laughed even louder then before. "She won't take consideration of anything you say!"

In the crowd some one yelled "excuse me! Move out the way! Everyone please sit down or go back to your rooms!! Stop this!!!" it seemed far in Darien mind though, his mind was screaming with fury blocking out everything else except Diamond's voice.

"She won't believe your façade!" Darien bellowed. In the background still far away to Darien. The voice still yelled for everyone to move out the way and go back to there rooms. The voice started to yell his name.

"Are you sure about that?" Diamond questioned with a smirk on his face as he backed away into the elevator.

"Darien! Darien!" the voice was right next to him, shaking his arm to get his attention. He looked to his left, it was Mimis. "Darien, hurry you got to go to the ER! The Doctor is waiting!!" He let Mimis pull him along. Darien looked back to the elevator but Diamond was already gone. One thing rang in Darien's mind.....

.........._'Thursday' _

_

* * *

_ **i just have to say..............**

**wow............ i think this is the longest chapter i have written (typed) (whatever) **

**Darien sure was pissed off alot but they were for the right reasons (got to love him)**

**reviews are adored!!!!! Tell me what you thought, and what you think will happen, who knows (wait....... i do!!!!) if you have suggestions go ahead and tell me them -.~ **

**6/24/09  
**


	12. Before Thursday

Darien stepped out of the ER, pulling off his gloves and mask as he sighed. The doors flew open again behind him. Someone patted him hard on his back.

"Good work Shields! Sometimes I think you're a better doctor then me! I still can't believe you're an apprentice." The doctor laughed "If you could you would be able to take my job from right under me!" the doctor stopped laughing and pointed at Darien. "Now don't you go doing that, or some one might end up getting hurt." The doctor laughed even louder. "I'm just kidding! I bet you'll find an even better job at one of the best hospitals in the world!"

The Doctor patted Darien's back again and walked away laughing.

Darien sighed once again as he dumped the blood stained gloves and mask into the disposer. He had no idea how he got through the operation without getting distracted with his thoughts and he had done a great job too. He had to figure out a way to go with Serena to the hospital on Thursday.

He ran his fingers through his hair scratching his scalp mindlessly because it had been bothering him for the longest, then he stopped and pulled his fingers out of his hair looking at them. "Fuck!"

He wasn't supposed to touch anything until he washed his hands even though he had on gloves. He sighed walking to the large sink and turned on the facet. He washed his hands clean then suddenly put his head under the running water, washing what ever he got into his hair out. "Damn" he said under the running water.

At least he didn't do anything mindless while he was doing the operation.

* * *

Darien walked down the hall ready to leave the hospital. He never realized how long the operation had taken, it had become pretty late. He passed a couple of doors. Some were open and as he passed someone ran after him from one of the rooms.

"Darien!"

He turned around to face the person and smiled

"Hey, Mimis"

She blushed as always.

"Um..... Earlier the doctor was speaking to me, he said he was going to be busy so he would never get the chance and that he forgot to ask, when you were doing the operation. He told me to ask you if you could come on Monday after your school hours." Mimis said flustered "He said Monday was going to be really busy so he would need all the help he could get, and from seeing you in the ER today, he would really like it if you would assist him with the operations on Monday."

Darien couldn't believe it, he would get to do more in the ER. He thought it would have been a while before he would be able to be in the ER again.

"Sure, no problem Mimis tell the Doctor, I'll be here on Monday as soon as I can." Darien said as he backed away heading out the door.

* * *

**He felt the grass between his toes as he chased after her in the park. He had never in his life felt as happy as he felt in this moment. The girl in front of him giggled as she ran. She looked back to him and gave him a raspberry running a little faster. He speed up his pace determined to catch her. He got closer and closer every second; the girl at her best tried to run faster but failed. Darien smirked in victory. He felt her tiny waist graze his finger and out stretched his hands more and grabbed her waist and brought her to his body, securing her as he tossed both of them to the ground. She was giggling uncontrollably into his chest. She picked up her head looking into his eyes still in a fit of giggles. Darien smiled at her as he toke his hand and stroked her cheek. She turned a light shade of pink as she still giggled. Darien brought her face down to his and kissed her. He made them stay like that for a while so he could saver the taste of her lips on his. He could never get enough of her. He stopped there kiss backing her face away to look into her eyes. He smiled at her.**

"**I love you, Serena." Her eye's sparkled at his words, and then they softened as her cheeks turned pink once more.**

"**Darien, I..."**

Loud ringing awoke Darien from his Dream. He cursed and moaned as he hit the snooze on his alarm clock. The noise was still going. Darien opened his eyes, his phone. He got up and out of his bed and walked to his phone as he cursed under his breathe. She almost said it. It was all ruined cause of the phone. Even though it wasn't the real Serena, He would get to hear her say it. All he wanted was for her to say it and look and feel like she meant it.

"Hello" Darien answered bitterly into the phone. The person on the other end got startled and flustered from the anger in Darien's voice.

"I-is this Darien Shields"

"Yes, this is he" Darien said irritated but tried to hide it.

"Oh-um, Hi Darien this is Mimis."

Darien's attitude softened a little. "Oh, Hey Mimis."

Mimis voice sounded like she calmed down a little. "Um, The Doctor wanted me to call you and remind you that he would like you to come to the hospital today and help out in the ER."

"Ok, thank you for reminding me."

There was a pause, and just right before Darien was about to tell her goodbye Mimis said "Um, Darien?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you sound so mad a minute ago? Something happened?" Mimis asked, Darien then laughed

"Oh, it was nothing I was just being a big baby for a dumb reason."

"Oh, ok" Mimis sounded like she was nodding her head in understanding. Surprise then came to her voice. "OH! Did I wake you?"

Darien chuckled as he admitted "Yeah, you kind of did."

"OH! I'm sorry!!"

"No, it's alright. I was about to wake up any way" Then he heard his alarm clock go off from his room. "In fact I'm supposed to get up right now. Any ways Mimis I'll see you at work I have to get ready for school."

"Ok Darien, see you then." The phone on the other end quickly clicked off and Darien followed hanging up his phone.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Darien exclaimed as he left the school through the back door into the parking lot, pulling out his keys. He was going to be late even though he didn't have to be at the hospital for another hour, it would take him most of that hour to get there.

"Stupid class" Darien cursed as he put his keys into the ignition. Today of all days Darien's class had acted like total dumb asses. As a result of how they acted the teachers treated them like little kids and held them after class. Darien backed his car up into the road and rode off as fast as permitted.

An hour later Darien hoped out of his car, running to the doors of the hospital. When he got in he ran to the desk which Mimis sat at.

"I'm here! I'm here." Darien breathed heavily.

Mimis giggled at Darien and looked at the clock on the wall. "Unfortunately Darien it's not me that needs to know that you're here. If the doctor doesn't know he'll still think you're late."

"Oh, shit!" Darien said as he dashed off towards the ER.

* * *

Darien sat in the hospital lunch room eating as he read a book, his glasses fixed on his face. He heard the chair next to him screech on the floor as someone pulled it out. A small bag of what looked like Chinese food from the corner of Darien's eye was placed on the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Darien looked to his right at the person who sat next to him. Darien closed his book and took off his glasses quickly.

"Of course not! Go ahead!" Darien gestured. Darien sat there in silence as the doctor took out his food to eat.

"You did well"

"Excuse me?" Darien said as he looked at the doctor

"Even though you came in late. You held your own and did well on those two operations." The doctor said as he ate his food. "Now we have three more operations to do. You just have to make sure you keep it together for those."

Darien nodded _"Three!! I was nerves just doing the first two! What if one of the operations fails and the patient dies!!! There's a 1/3 chance that might happen!!! Oh God!!!"_

_

* * *

_

"**Clear!" Darien heard the two objects hit the patient's chest to keep the person alive. Then the loud beep of the machine telling them that the person was losing life.**

"**Oxygen! We need Oxygen! Give the person Oxygen!!!!" A doctor or nurse yelled. **

**Darien stood there over the patient as the events happened in a daze. His eyes were wide with panic. He felt the room or him shaking uncontrollably. **

**He rose his hands in view of his face to check if it was him shaking. His eyes grew even wider shaking out of focus as the rest of his body shook confirming it was him shaking. **

**Blood. Lots of Blood. It was all over his hands leading up to his arms. He held a scalpel in his hand that was also covered in blood. Blood dripped from the sharp point of it. Darien held in a scream that wanted to desperately come out from the pit of his throat. Darien spoke in a whisper.**

"**How could this happen! What went wrong?!!" Darien started to breathe heavily "Why is this happening! HOW! WHY!! It just can't be—!!"**

"**Dr. Shields!! Dr. Shields!!! You have to work on the Patient!! There's still a chance the Patient will survive!"**

**Darien nodded at the nurse and walked to the patient ready to do the operation until he saw the face. He didn't understand why he couldn't tell before who it was from the hair that overflowed off the operation table. He looked at the peaceful face and then down at the body to a huge gash, blood flowed out of it and was all around it. There was no way this person could survive.**

"**no" Darien whispered as he backed away, his voice slowly becoming a scream. "no, no, NO! NO!!!!!!" **

"SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. His hand was outstretched as if he was trying to reach for her.

He pulled the covers off of him as he sat up in his bed. Darien put his hands to his face. Then froze he slowly pulled his hands from his face to look at them.

"_Good........No Blood." _He put his hands to his face once more and sighed heavily. He could still feel himself shaking from the dream.

Darien sat at the edge of his bed contemplating how he got Serena in such a dream. When he thought about it a dream contains most of the events you did in a day and what you thought about. He pulled his hands away from his face.

"_No wonder, I was at the hospital doing those operations and I was thinking of Serena the whole day. I guess the chances of one of the patients dying freaked me out too."_

Darien sighed and looked at the time; he had a while before school started. He knew there was no way he would go back to sleep. He got up and headed to the shower. _"For now I'll just find things to do to by the time."_

_

* * *

_

The water pounded against Darien's face and skin. The warm water ran down every part of his body. He put a hand through his hair as the water wet it. The water from his hair dripped down to his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a flash of red.

"_What!" _

Darien opened his eyes all the way. His eyes landed on the drain. Blood encircled it going down it. Darien looked up to the shower head, what once was water changed into blood. Darien looked at his hands even though it felt like water it looked as thick as blood running down his body. He stepped back away from it slowly and dropped his body on the shower floor. He sat there with his eyes closed tightly as he breathed.

"_It's not there........" _ Darien looked up and sighed. He got up and stuck out his hand to now what was back to clear water.

* * *

Darien walked down the halls of his school quickly. He had been running back and forth all day. He felt like he was out in the hallways more then he was in the class rooms. Darien opened the door to the room where he was told to drop of a box.

"I'm here" Darien sighed as he put the box down and rubbed his wrists. One of the people in the room addressed him.

"Good, Thank you. Can you take these two bags to the fourth floor? Room 416." The woman pointed to the two big bags. "There kind of heavy if you don't mind." Darien breathed

"Sure. No Problem." He said as he picked up the bags _"Damn these are heavy"_

"Thanks" The woman said as she closed the door.

"_Great, I just remembered the elevator is not working today" _Darien sighed

"You're just too nice Darien" He told himself as he started his way up the stairs.

* * *

Darien drove down the street on his way home. He stopped at a red light.

"Shit" Darien cursed, the light made him remember his dream, which led him to remember Serena and the situation with Diamond. He was so busy the whole day that he never got a chance to look for her or even think about looking for her. The next time he would get to see her would be on Thursday when she came to his school again.

The next day, Wednesday, Darien was busy as ever. That day the teachers for some reason piled on the work. Then after that Darien had to go to the hospital to help out at the ER again and stayed until 9:00 and didn't get home till 10:00.

* * *

**Earlier around 4:00**

The phone rang loudly through the house. There was thumping of running down the stairs at the sound of the phone.

"Coming!" Serena yelled as she ran for the phone. She hoped it was who she thought it was.

"Hello!!" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello. Serena? This is Diamond" The excitement went down in her voice. _"Oh, it's not him"_

"Hey, Diamond" Serena thought for a moment "How'd you get my number?"

"Oh yeah, well, I'm calling on hospital business." Before Serena could panic or do anything Diamond said "Nothing serious though. Really the hospital wanted to call you to remind you to come in tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's weird that you're the one calling. I thought it would be Mimis or Doctor Manson." Serena said wondering

"Well, yeah. I guess you caught me. I asked to do it so I could have an excuse to call you" Diamond said and Serena laughed

"You really needed an excuse to call me! You didn't need to do that, you could have just called."

"I'll remember that next time."

Serena giggled as Diamond said this. They ended up talking for two hours on the phone and had really gotten to know each other.

* * *

Darien woke up determined to not forget that Serena was going to the hospital and find her and ask to go with her.

He drove to school in his car so if Serena did let him go with her to the hospital they could get there easily. It would be an hour before her school arrived. Darien sat in class anticipating it. He tapped his pencil on the desk looking at the clock. He knew it didn't help because watching the time made it go slower to him. By the end of this class, Serena's school should be starting to work and she would be running the halls of the school. Maybe if he looked fast enough he would find her before his next class.

The bell rang and Darien was practically the first one to get up and head out the class room door. He walked in the direction of the Gymnasium. He was bound to find her in that area of the school. He pushed through people try at his best to find her in the crowd. Unfortunate for him a bunch of girls from his school spotted him and herded towards him. He guessed they were all freshmen.

"Hi, Endymion!" they all squealed

"Please, not right now, I'm looking for someone." He said and pushed passed them. To his luck, he spotted two buns on the top of a girls head and knew it was Serena. He tried to follow her through the crowd but she was getting further and further every second. There were too many people in the way. When he got to the end of the crowded hall, he looked in both directions of the empty one. He had lost her.

"Damn!" Darien said and turned back to the crowded hallway to make his way to his next class which was on the other side of the hall.

* * *

The whole day it was hard to catch up to Serena every time Darien saw her. Even at lunch he couldn't find her. At the end of the Day he ran out to the front of the school. Serena was walking down the school steps on her way to the hospital Darien guessed.

"Serena!" Darien said as he hopped down the stairs to her.

"Oh, Hey Darien." Serena said as she turned to face him.

"It's been so hard to find you all day!"

"Oh, has it?" Serena blinked

"yeah." They were silent for a second; it seemed as if it had tension in the air.

"Um, Well, Darien, I've got to—" Serena started saying turning to leave but Darien cut her off.

"You're going to the Hospital right?" Darien asked as she turned back toward him.

"Yeah."

"Let me take you."

"No, you don't have to."

"I wouldn't mind. I don't really have anything else to do, plus it will be easier for you if I take you." Darien said trying to convince her.

"No, really, Darien, you don't have to, plus I got a way to get there already" Serena looked to the street "As a matter of fact here comes my ride." She turned to Darien "I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

She didn't wait for his response she walked down the rest of the steps as a car pulled up to the curb. Serena opened the door and as Serena hoped into the car, Darien saw the face of the driver.

"_Diamond! When did he get to her?!"_ Darien clenched his hands into tight fists digging his fingers into his flesh. The Silver Honda LX drove away as it did Darien ran straight for the parking lot at the back of the school.

* * *

Diamond pulled up off the curb and into the road, Serena clicked on her seat belt as Diamond drove 70mph.

"Was that Darien?" Diamond asked as he turned a corner. Serena looked up from her seat belt.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for driving me to the hospital I didn't want to have him drive me again." She said with appreciation.

"I don't know how you can trust him."

Serena looked up at Diamond confused "What—do you mean?"

"You don't know?!"

"Know, what Diamond?"

"About how Darien was like from the time he was in the orphanage at the hospital till he got to high school and cleaned up his act." Diamond said as he rolled down the window the wind causing his hair to blow in his face.

"What are you talking about?!" Serena demanded

"Of course he didn't tell you. Who would want to tell or want anyone to know something like that?"

Serena was so confused. _"What does Diamond know; what ever Darien did must have not been that bad! I mean it's Darien! Darien's..........just...........Darien!"_

"Then I'll tell you, about Darien Endymion Shields past" Diamond said as he speed up the car a little more.

* * *

Darien got to the hospital awhile after Serena and Diamond did. He locked his car from the inside and quickly got out of it slamming the door. He raced to the entrance. As he did he passed the silver Honda LX, he ran faster through the hospital doors. He was running so fast that he almost passed the service desk without thinking. He stopped and turned going back to the service desk quickly.

"Mimis!"

Mimis looked up really startled "W-w-what!!!"

"Where's Serena!?!!"

"W-w-who?!" Mimis said a little frightened. Darien breathed

"Serenity Tsukino! Where is she!?" Darien said trying to control himself from yelling.

O-o-o-on t-t-the Fourth f-floor visiting her m-mother!" Mimis stammered, Darien ran to the elevator leaving Mimis wide eye'd and surprised.

Darien got into the elevator, and hit the 4 button to the fourth floor. Darien stood in the elevator impatient. It felt like the elevator was teasing him going slowly up, now he was wishing he took the elevator instead. The doors dinged open and Darien ran out the elevator and down the hall looking for Serena. He turned to another hall and saw her up ahead walking by herself.

"Serena!!" he yelled. She stopped and turned around. He ran up to her not noticing the pissed expression on her face. He stopped in front of her and before he got out a word or breathe, he felt a sting across his face as he stumbled back.

"Serena, Wha—"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" Serena breathed "HOW CAN YOU JUST COME UP AND TALK TO ME AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!!" Tears began to form in her eyes "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!"

Darien stood up straight, walking towards Serena lifting his hand to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Serena, what are you---"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!" Serena slapped away his hand hard. "HOW CAN YOU TOUCH ME KNOWING WHAT YOU DID!!!?"

"What are you talking about?" Darien shook his head "What has you so mad?" Darien thought for a second and got mad. "Did _DIAMOND_ tell you something? Serena you can't believe anything he says--"

"Oh, I can't believe him?" Serena said back in her normal voice. "I can't believe him when he told me that you helped RAPE a girl!!!!!!!!!!! And not just any girl, his COUSIN!!!!!" Serena screamed.

Darien stood there stunned; they stood a distance apart from each other. Tears rolled down Serena's face but she held a pissed expression.

"Did you?!"

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok don't hate me. :3 well this is where i got to thinking what in the world was darien's life like between the time he was in the orphanage to when he got to high school. so i decide to make up what happened in his life between then. **

**i sooooo enjoyed writing this chapter, it kind of made me more interested in my story again!!!!! now i can't wait to write the next chapter so i won't forget what i want to put in it!! **

**just so you know i'm writing this in a way so serena and darien can be together and have ups and downs like in the anime. but it's just this story is based on what there lives would be like if they were regular people. No sailor moon. No tuxedo mask. to be the causes of there relationship.**

**P.S. REVIEWS ARE ADORED!!!!!!!!!!! it makes me sad when you don't review. :'C**

**7/30/09**


	13. See Saw you again

"_How!? No one knew about it!!! I erased that part of my life!!"_

Darien swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time, the effort of him trying to forget and erase his past was a failure.

"Did you, Darien?" Serena said her eyes red and the obvious anger on her face. Darien breathed, he knew one day it would catch up with him but he chose to ignore it. He didn't know it would get him back like this.

"Serena, you have to under stand that it—"

"SO, YOU DID!!!!!!! GOD!!!!! DARIEN HOW COULD YOU!!!!!"

"It was a long time ago, Buns, I was stupid and foolish." Darien sighed trying to reason.

"YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL, DARIEN!!!! THAT WASN'T THAT LONG AGO!!!!!!!" she yelled pointing out that fact.

"Buns............shhhhhh" Darien said trying to quite her.

"NO!!!!! Don't call me that!!!! I can't look at you Darien!!!!!" She said turning her head away from him. "I don't ever want to see or speak to you again!!"

"Buns, you don't mean that." Darien said as he took a hold of her hand to stop her from walking away.

"YES, I DO!!!!" Serena said as she tried to snatch her hand back. "AND I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!"

"Serena, Listen—"

"And I mean this too!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she screamed it. Darien stood there stunned as the words rang in his ears. When the words hit him, they hit harder then a punch to the face for him. Out of all the times she had yelled that she hated him it never inflected him but this one time hurt so much that it felt like something was crushing him alive. Darien's eyes went dull turning pitch black. He let go of Serena's hand and she ran away from him as tears ran down her face from her now strained red eyes. Darien heard the elevator ding open as Serena stepped into it. The doors quickly shut and sounded of going down.

Darien heard the clanking of shoes on the floor, coming towards him. There was a low chuckle as the echo of hands clapping together rang through the hallway.

"Bravo!!!!" Diamond said clapping his hands walking towards Darien. "That went better than I wanted it to!" Diamond stopped in front of Darien. "Don't you think so?" Diamond stuck his hands in his pockets. "Mmmm, Darien wasn't it just marvelous. I thought it brought a little dab of spice when she slapped you across the face." He kissed his fingers the way Italians do when the food was perfect. "Mmmwwaa! Bueno!" He chuckled.

There was a slam as Diamonds body hit a wall. He was hoisted up by the collar by Darien. Darien's eyes were dark with anger. Which in fact Diamond enjoyed. Diamond laughed

"Yes, Darien, Hate me for what I've done. The only way she'll trust you again is by some miracle." Diamond laughed loudly "If you're luckily" Darien banged Diamond's body to the wall. Diamond winced from the pain.

"What the Fuck did you tell her!!!!!?" Darien growled

"Oh!! Ho!! Did I touch a nerve!?" Diamond said smug. Darien banged his body on the wall again. "Now, Darien if you keep doing that you'll bruise my back."

"Exactly!" Darien said banging Diamond's body into the wall again.

"And if that does happen there's a little thing called suing, when I tell them why my back is so bruised they'll be on my side. Cause who disserves to be hurt for telling the truth?!" Diamond smiled as Darien let him go.

"What the hell did you tell her, Di?" Darien asked trying to clam down.

"I see you finally remember exactly who I am." Diamond said brushing himself off. "It's been such a long time, Sapph, My brother." Diamond smiled.

"I'm not you're brother!!! And you know that!!! You're brother died before you even met me!!"

"Your right. I should know. I was there when it happened." Diamond smirked, and then he put on a fake pout. "But you look so much like him I can't help it. You make me miss him. I had been calling you, Sapphire, ever since we met. Back then you didn't mind."

"Only reason I let you call me that was because at the time I wasn't sure my real name was Darien!! Now I know who I am!!"

"Are you sure about that? You're hiding your past and that's apart of who you are. How are you ever going to be your true self, when you hide the things you did?!" Diamond stepped closer to Darien and circled him. "Stop trying to be something your not. For you to find your true self you need to acknowledge everything about you. If you try to erase then the you that you think is your true self would just be a lie."

"SHUT UP!!!!!! JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!!" Darien yelled, then gritted his teeth and said "What did you tell her Diamond!!!?"

"I told you already what I told her. The truth. Well........................" Diamond smiled wickedly "...........some of it."

"You mean a half of it was the truth and half of it was a lie!!!" Darien said ready to charge at Diamond.

"No, actually everything I said to her was the truth, all I did was leave out some parts" Diamond shrugged nonchalantly. Stopping in front of Darien. "Oh, and if your wondering why I'm telling you this. It's because it's to late Sapph. No matter what you say or do she won't want to listen to you. I know she'll listen to me and as long as I can keep her away from you she won't ever know the whole story." Diamond straightened his form as he smiled wickedly. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for it to go down. Diamond looked backed at Darien from over his shoulder.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to do some comforting" Diamond snorted not believing what he was saying as he stepped into the elevator the doors closing behind him.

* * *

Diamond walked out of the hospital with swag to his walk, pulling out his keys. As he was walking out of the hospital he searched for Serena but saw her no where, which meant............

Diamond smirked as he neared his car and heard crying. He fixed his face to wonder erasing his smirk. Serena was sitting on the ground beside the silver Honda LX, Her legs brought to her chest, her hands wrapped around her knees, with her head lad on her knees as she cried. Diamond held down the confident smug look that wanted to show on his face keeping a concerned expression instead.

"Serena?" Diamond said as he walked a little closer towards her. She looked up at him. Her tears stained her cheeks as they ran down her face.

"Oh, Diamond!" She sniffed "He did it, he actually did!!" she cried. Diamond nodded sadly turning his head away from her so he didn't see the tears on her face.

"I know, it hurts but I think you shouldn't sit on the ground, here get up." He said as he held out his hand and she took it to get up. He held her close as she cried into his shirt. He didn't know why but it pained him very much to see her crying. He couldn't look at her with tears running down her face it made him want to REALLY comfort her. And he really didn't do such sweet things, it wasn't his style. He sighed.

"Dry your tears." He said more to save him self from the pain tugging in his heart again. "You must be tried after seeing your mother and the situation with Darien—"

She whimpered hearing Darien's name. "---Let me take you home." He said as he walked her to the passenger side of the car, setting her in the seat. He pulled the seatbelt over her buckling her up. He then paused at his action surprised at himself.

"Thank you" Serena whispered but Diamond still heard it. He looked to her and then pulled himself out of the car. "Welcome" he said still puzzled by his action as he shut the passenger door and walked to the driver side.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Diamond asked as he drove down a busy street with a few stores here and there.

"Yeah, I think you can stop here." Serena said as they got close to a turn. Diamond looked at her weird. She had said she lived in a house and the houses were a few blocks down. The street they were on was for stores and apartment buildings.

"Are you sure this is it?" He questioned, Serena glanced at him as she opened the car door.

"Yeah this is it." She nodded, Diamond sighed giving up as Serena got out of the car.

"Hey, Serena." She turned around to face him. "Be careful" Diamond said sincerely. Serena smiled which warmed Diamond and caused him to smile too.

"Ok, I will, bye Diamond" She said and closed the car door.

Serena watched Diamond drive off and waited for his car to disappear from sight before she walked the rest of the way home. She thought that Diamond was a really nice person. There was nothing wrong with him he seemed like she could trust him but deep down inside she felt she had to be careful around him and not totally trust him. Like he had a whole motive to something. Despite how much she believed the things he said already. She felt she couldn't tell him exactly where she lived in case she was right.

Serena started her way up the silent block towards her house dreading walking by herself and jumping from every little thing.

* * *

Serena walked down the Hall of Moto Azabu Private High School carrying a box of Art Materials. Four or more Moto Azabu Boys followed her going back to the gymnasium.

"Hey, Serenity let me carry that for you." One of the boys offered. She shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I got it." She said adjusting her arms slightly to have a better grip of the box.

"You sure, it looks heavy for you. You might drop it before we get to the Gym."

Serena smiled. The Moto Azabu boys had started acting differently and Serena liked it. They didn't tell her to ditch what she was doing and hang out with them or try and flirt with her. Most of the older grade boys left her alone and gave her more respect too. Serena was glad that they didn't bother her any more.

At first she wondered what got them to change the way they acted and stop bothering her. As she got to thinking about it she refused to think any more about the reason. Even though it was obvious to the reason why or more like who. She didn't want to; she refused to think about it. That it was _him_ that got the boys to stop bothering her. It was _his_ doing. She REFUSED to think about........

"....Darien....." She dropped the box and the contents of it spilled out.

"I told you, you should have let me carry it for you." The boy said bending down to pick the stuff up and the rest of the boys following suit.

They had been going through the meeting point of two hallways and there he was walking down the other hall towards them his glasses fixed on his face. He was staring at her, only her, not in any other direction. He didn't pay attention to the boys that were scrabbling around her trying to pick up the glue, scissors, tape and any other stuff that fell out of the box. And she wasn't either.

"_Oh, How I liked to run. Why won't I move!!? Come on just run to the crowded gym!! So he wouldn't be able to find me! Instead of being in the deserted hallway!!! GOD, I can't move!!!!" _ At that moment she was scared of him.

Scared because of what Diamond had told her even though he really didn't give details, even if Diamond did she would refuse for him to. She really didn't want to know the details because it wasn't so hard for her to imagine Darien commit such a crime. Even though she was scared of Darien at this moment and wanted to run away and scream bloody murder!

At the same time she wanted to run into his arms, she did not know where the sudden urge came from but it boiled inside of her. She wouldn't admit it but she missed him. Serena had not seen Darien since last Thursday when she yelled at him. She hadn't seen him for a week and she refused to acknowledge not seeing him for that week killed her. On Tuesday she refused herself to even think of him or glance in any other direction just in case she would see him.

She didn't want to look at him because she was ashamed she missed him so much. On Tuesday she had successfully hid and ran from him before Darien even spotted her. However today when he spotted her, she doesn't move, Serena had all the time to run, she knew he wouldn't chase after her but still she stood there.

"_No. I have to wait for them to finish picking up the stuff that fell out of the box." _She told her self, giving herself that excuse.

"Serenity? Everything's back in the box, we can continue going back to the gym." The same boy from before said now holding the box. But she wouldn't move. Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

Darien slowly took off his reading glasses and put them into his bag. He felt if he made any sudden movements that she would want to run. And he really didn't want her to run away from him it would hurt too much. It hurt already that she had ignored him for a whole week.

He slowly walked up to her closing the space that was between them. He raised his hand to touch her cheek and in that second Serena felt that she could move again. Like she could run for hours on no end.

"No!" she yelled as she spun around and started to run away. But before she even got three foot steps away. She felt a hand grab her wrist and slam her back against something hard. She winced. Darien had grabbed her wrist and slammed her against his hard chest very roughly. He squeezed his hand tight around her wrist. She felt his breathe tickle her ear.

"Serena, Please...." These two words sent her eyes fluttering to the back of her head and she closed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that the two simple words that came from his mouth had affected her. "....Just, Listen—"

She pulled her body away from him, turning to face him. "No, Darien, I said I didn't want to see or speak to you ever again!! I'll tolerate having to see you here, but I want you to stay away from me!"

Darien tried to step closer to her but she moved back "Serena—"

"You heard what I said! Stay away from me!!" Serena yelled as she walked backed towards the boys that helped her with the box.

They were all looking at her stunned. They had never seen any one yell or get so mad at Darien before, especially they had never seen the expression of pure hurt on Darien's face either as Serena walked away.

"Come on, we got to take this stuff back to the gym." Serena said to them as she stormed off towards the Gymnasium.

They walked quickly behind her, the boy that was carrying the box asked

"Um, Serenity, why was Endymion calling you, Serena?"

"And why were you calling him... what was it, um, oh yeah, why were you calling him....Darien?" another boy said

She didn't answer.

* * *

Serena walked out of Moto Azabu Private High School as she sighed. She made it through the day with no problems except for that one moment with Darien. She hated herself for it but she couldn't, wouldn't forgive Darien. She wouldn't let herself forgive him after what he did. She couldn't believe it but it was true. He had helped some one rape a girl.

Serena heard the beep of a car horn and looked up, her eyes catching the silver Honda LX. She walked down the steps of the school as the window of the passenger side rolled down. She bent her head down to peak in.

"Hey, Serena!" Diamond said with a smile, she smiled back

"Hey, Diamond, What are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a couple of days, so..." Diamond said slyly

"Diamond!! You saw me yesterday!" Serena laughed

"Couple of days, couple of hours, I guess I don't know the difference" Diamond said chuckling "either way, I missed you; things are just boring when you're not around."

Serena smiled "That's sweet."

"Is it sweet enough for you to watch a rented movie with me at my place?!" Diamond said lifting the small plastic bag that held a DVD.

"Diamond!" Diamond knew her answer would be no. That she had homework and some other excuses but like every time for the past week, he made offers she could not refuse.

"There'd be Dinner! Home cooked meal!!" Diamond persuaded.

"Diamond Durden, can cook?" Serena said raising and eye brow.

"Yeah, so what...." He whispered making Serena laugh. "I can't live off of fast food my whole life now can I?!" he said pushing the passenger door open. "Come on Serena!!!! I even got the movie you said you wanted to see, Akira!"

"I do want to see that movie." Serena sighed "Fine!" She got in closing the car door behind her. "So what DO you know how to cook?"

Diamond smiled slyly as he drove off. "Pasta, macaroni, Pasta, Pasta, pasta, macaroni, pasta—"

"So basically just pasta! And I thought I was in for a treat." Serena said crossing her arms.

"AND macaroni!" Diamond said laughing

"It's the same thing as pasta, Diamond! Just in a different shape!" Serena said making Diamond laugh even more.

"Well, what I have to offer is that I can make you any pasta you want with any sauce you want."

"Well, fine, it's better then nothing." Serena said with a laugh.

* * *

Darien sighed as he stared at the glass of water that was set in front off him. He was seated at the bar in the crown. Darien had no idea why he was there. He guessed because he was hoping he would be able to see Serena if he came here. It was useless though, she hadn't been to the crown for a week and a half. Andrew walked up to him a cup and a cleaning rag in his hand.

"Yo, Darien! What's wrong? You looked like some one just died." Andrew said cleaning the cup with the rag. Darien sighed once again.

"To long of a story to tell you."

"Does it have to do with Serena?" Andrew questioned. Darien nodded in response.

"Then sum it up." Andrew enforced putting down the cup and the rag.

"Fine." Darien huffed looking at the glass of water in his hands. "You remember what I was like before and when I started High school."

"Of course, I do!! I got beaten up by you everyday!!! Also the typical swirly, being shoved into the small contents of a locker, oh and there was that one time you gave me the wedge of a life time, my ass STILL hurts from that!!! Everyday I came home with black eyes and bruises!!! In places I never knew you could get a bruise! And plus you got into a fight almost every other day! What still baffles me is that you were one of the top students; you were on the honor roll and everything!!! Freaking smartest kid in school!!!" Andrew yelled.

"Shesh, lower your voice a little!" Darien said Hating hearing all the things he did.

"What also baffles me is that we ended up being the best of friends." Andrew said in a normal tone.

"Yeah." Darien said with a smile. "Surprisingly."

"So, what's all that have to do with Serena?" Andrew questioned, Darien looked at Andrew, as Andrew thought on what it had to do with her.

"Oh, did she find out?" Andrew asked

"Some what." Darien said lowering his eyes.

"Yeah, she would be mad if she found out about that stuff. Endymion the "Bully"."

"She didn't really find out about me being a bully to high school kids or kids that were my age. I wish she did instead of the other thing she found out." Darien said as he clenched his hands into fist as they rested on the bar counter.

"What else is there? That's all I can think off." Andrew said as he looked at Darien's face that held a complex look. "Was what she found out worse than you bullying kids, getting into fights, and cursing out teachers, all of it ending up on your permanent record, all within the ninth grade?!"

"Yes, much worse." Darien breathed out. "And it happened before High school started."

"Damn, I can't imagine........" Andrew said scratching his scalp trailing off and then looked to Darien. "What exactly is it?" Andrew asked. "That she found out?"

Darien stood up "I've got to go."

"But..." Andrew shut his mouth, it was obvious from the look on Darien's face that he wasn't going to answer Andrew's question.

Andrew stood there puzzled and overflowing with curiosity as he watched Darien walk out of the crown.  


* * *

**So there you have it. The next chapter which i hope you enjoyed. i will work on the next chapter and TRY to have it out in a few days. **

**Tell me what you think is going to happen. what you think of the chapter. and what you think happened in Darien's past.**

**P.S. I love all of you for taking the time to read my story. and continuing to read it this far. when i started this story i was surprised people actually like it so i give my love and greatfullness to all of you. *kisses and hugs!***

**9/13/09**


	14. To know or not to know

"Mmmm, this is actually really good." Serena said as she ate the chicken Alfredo Diamond had made, as they sat on the loveseat in Diamonds living room. Akira played on the TV.

"What were you expecting for it to be too disgusting to even eat?" Diamond said eating a plate of the food as well sitting next to Serena.

"No" Serena laughed "But I never expected for it to be this good either." Serena said causing Diamond to laugh almost choking on his food. Serena giggled.

Diamond and Serena ate as they watched the movie. Serena set the empty plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"Wow, Serena, was it really that good?!" Diamond said in a smug way.

"Don't flatter yourself Diamond; I'm just a really good eater." Serena said as Diamond laughed. Serena looked at his plate which was half way done.

"You sure are a slow eater."

"Hey, don't judge."

"Oh, I'm judging?!" Serena said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are. Don't judge me because I like to eat slow and saver the flavor, while you like to scarf down your food without tasting it and almost biting your tongue." Diamond said pointing his fork at Serena.

"And you say I'm judging!!" Serena said shaking her head and turning it back to the TV. Diamond laughed, she eye'd him and laughed with him.

They watched the movie in silence; Diamond was especially into the movie. When they got to the middle of the movie Diamond asked.

"Hey, Serena, how you like the movie so far?"

There was silence, no answer. Diamond looked to his right. "Serena?"

Serena was not watching the movie, her head faced to the right away from the TV. Diamond picked up the DVD remote and paused the movie.

"Ser—"

"Oh, What?!" Serena said startled looking to Diamond. Having noticed the movie was paused. "I like the movie but it doesn't make sense---"

"You were thinking about him." Diamond said cutting her off. Serena looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Why do you have to think about Darien? When I'm right here!"

Serena was silent as she looked away from Diamond to her hands in her lap. Diamond rested his hand over hers causing her to look up at him. She felt his lips press to hers in a kiss, it was sweet but not like a kiss with Darien. She didn't know why she was comparing it to a kiss with Darien but she was. She didn't feel the electricity that shot up her spine like when she kissed Darien, it was nothing like it. But it was still sweet and she could feel Diamonds passion. So she let him continue kissing her. She didn't want to be mean about it. Serena did not put up a fight but she didn't respond to the kiss either. Diamond pulled away breathing.

"Why can't you think about me like that?" Diamond breathed

"What are you talking about Diamond, How am I thinking about him?"

"I don't know how you're thinking about him. What I'm talking about is that it's not _**how**_ you're thinking about him but that you're _**always**_ thinking about him." Diamond moved his body closer to her; Serena reacted by moving herself backing away from him.

"You always wonder off in your mind, I know it's him your thinking about." Diamond took his hand and brushed her cheek placing his hand there. "I don't want you to think about him. I want your every thought to be about me. I want you to love me Serena, until it consumes you..........Love me." He placed his left hand on her other cheek. He started to pull her in so he could kiss her again but she pulled away standing up.

"I'm sorry Diamond." She said looking at him. "I- I can't....." Serena breathed deeply. "I just don't feel that way about you. You're really nice to me. You're sweet, caring, and the past days we hung out together you've been nothing but a gentlemen. I just feel like you're a very good friend nothing more--"

"And what about Darien..........?" Diamond said standing up.

"Wha....." Serena breathed out.

"What about him?! How do you feel about him?!" Diamond spat out. "Are you just fooling him too?! You just screwing with our heads?!" Diamond yelled breathing heavy. Serena looked away from him. "Serena answer me!! If you don't have feelings for me, then what about Darien how do you feel about him!!? Is he just another of your friends!!!?"

Serena yelled back her hands clenched in fists. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" She glared at Diamond, as her eyes glistened with tears. "I just don't know!!!!" Diamond got taken aback by the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"One minute he's all mean to me and does something stupid which gets me furious then the next he's totally sweet and all concerned for me!!!!!! He has me confused!!!!!!! I don't know what I feel for him or what I'm supposed to feel for him!!!! OH GOD!!!!! I DON"T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena put her hands to her face as she shook her head.

"He's a total jerk but....but..." she cried.

Diamond smiled as he knelt down in front of Serena taking her hands away from her face.

"Serena, why don't you go to him and listen to what he has to say." The way Diamond said it; it sounded more like he was telling her to do it instead of sounding like a suggestion. "And then see if you can forgive him."

"I could never look at him the same again" She sniffed "more or less forgive him."

"That's why I'm asking.......no...... I'm telling you to go to him and hear the truth from him. He knows everything that happened......"

She looked down at Diamond in front of her. "But don't you know what happened too, why can't I hear it from you?"

"Because I'm afraid to find out what you think of me when you find out, I'm afraid to see the expression on your face knowing the truth. I don't want you to give me the same expression you gave Darien when you found out what he did. I wouldn't be able to take it, knowing that. Knowing that you would hate me."

"I would never hate you Diamond!" Serena said surprised that he would actually think any of that. Diamond chuckled as he stood up.

"That's what you're saying now, but it's not what you'll be thinking later."

"I mean it, I would never---"

"Is that what you told Darien?"

Serena fell silent as she looked to the floor.

Diamond took his hand putting it under Serena's chin making her look up at him.

"I just want you to know one thing, that when I said I loved you, I meant it, truly and deeply, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you; you're not like ever other person to me." He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "Now why don't you get out of here before I change my mind about what I'm doing."

Serena slowly walked to the door picking up her things still looking at Diamond. Diamond smiled at her.

"Please listen to what he has to say, if not for him for me Serena."

"Ok, Diamond, I'll do it for you...... and then you'll see that I won't hate you." Serena said as she closed the door behind her. Diamond smiled as he watched her leave then he sighed.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. Everything up until this point for him was for his own self gain. He didn't know when his motivation changed but it did. His whole reason for everything just jumped out the window by itself. One minute he was taking Serena away from Darien just to see the hurt on Darien's face the next he was trying to erase the hurt that he, himself had caused off of Serena's face. Seeing Serena so hurt and most of all confused changed what he wanted and he didn't want to see her like that.

'_I want her happy'_ He picked up his phone as he sat back down on the sofa, taking a long sigh.

The phone rang a couple of times then there was an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"You win......Darien."

"_Wha—"_ Came from the other end but Diamond hung up the phone before the reply could continue.

* * *

Serena started to run down the stairs from Diamond's apartment complex then she stopped turning to face his apartment.

'_Should I go back, even though he was smiling he looked so hurt.....' _Serena stood there contemplating it. She took one step up her hand on the railing. She squeezed the iron stone cold railing and started to run back down the stairs.

'_I'm so frustrated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gahhhhhhh!!!!!!'_ Serena screamed in her mind as she jumped the last few stairs, her skirt flying up a little, she took her hands to press it down as she ran away from Diamonds apartment.

'_He say's he wants me to listen to what Darien has to say and forgive him but............' _Serena stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change so she could cross. Her eyes swelled with tears, she would guess her eyes were red if not now they soon would be. _'.........how can I!!!!!!?' _She fell to her knees, her tears swarming down her cheeks. A woman who was nearby ran to Serena and knelt beside her.

"Are you ok, miss?!?!" Serena looked to the woman. Serena nodded and whispered more to herself than the woman. "Fine, just fine" She got up off her knees and ran across the street, tears flowing down her cheeks. Serena continued to run with no sense of direction, without a destination. She fell a couple of times but she knew that was just because she was clumsy. Either way she continued to run even if she did fall, tears making her face messy and her eyes blurry so she couldn't see where she was going. She was so confused, even though what she was doing in the first place made no sense; her heart was more confused than anything. She wished things could be simpler, and wished that she knew how she felt. Serena once again fell to the ground scraping her hands, elbows, and knees for the millionth time. She winced at the pain, more tears running down her face from the pebbles that dug into her fresh cuts as she tried to get up. She sat on the ground failing to pick the rest of her body up. She looked around; straining her blurry eyes from her tears pleading that there would be some where for her to sit. As much as she could see, there were trees standing tall across the street, the wind rustled they're leaves. They made an arch way, which the sunset shown bright and beautiful, of the colors, red, yellow, orange, and gold. The light slowly creeps to her face warming her whole body. As much as she could try to ignore the pain, Serena got up and slowly made her way to the warming lights through the arch way.

It was a park with a lot of greenery. The smell of the many flowers captivated her senses as the warmth of the sun shined on her moon lit skin. With a siring pain in every step, Serena walked deeper into the park; it opened to a beautiful shining lake. Serena gasped amazed by what was set in front of her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Serena heard a person say from behind her. She whirled her head around her hair flying with her. For a split second there was surprise in her eyes.

"Darien...." She whispered. He sat on a bench facing the Lake. His glasses were fixed on his face as he held a book in his hands. He book marked the page he was on and shut the book putting it beside him setting his glasses on top the book. He stood up shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I come here almost every evening to watch the sunset. It's very beautiful.........." Darien stepped forward to the gate that divided the land from the lake. He scanned the lake, the light hitting his green blue eyes making them shine. "......how the sun's reflection, hits the lake making it shine with different colors." He described the lake as he breathed in air, and held it for a while letting it go deeply. "How the warmth of the sun hit's your skin warming it. It's the best part of the day for me, but I wish....." He looked over to Serena his eyes still shining in the sun light. Serena's eyes were cast to the ground looking away from Darien.

"Never mind, Heh" Darien laughed "You said you didn't want to speak to me again, right?" He turned toward the bench. "You said you hated me..." He whispered walking back to the bench picking up his things. "You said you didn't want to see me again so, I'll leave........"

Serena looked to him quickly as he started to walk away. "Uh, mmmmm..." she turned away, shutting her eyes tight, and clenching her hands into fits. She really wanted to apologize for what she said but........

"Tell me........." She trailed off. Darien stopped in his tracks and turned looking at Serena.

"Tell you.....?" he repeated. Serena slowly walked up to the bench, taking a seat.

"Tell me..........about. The. Girl. And.................. What. Diamond has to do with it." Serena said inching the words out as she looked at her feet on the ground. Darien looked at her and walked back to the bench taking a seat next to her. Serena didn't move her head but shifted her eyes to her right to look at him. "I'll listen this time." Darien was silent as he sat back. Serena picked up her head to see him more clearly. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed.

"Just don't judge us,.................................. Diamond.......... or me, when I tell you, I know, like you said, it wasn't that long ago, but we've—we'll I know I've changed since then, changed a lot. The things that can happen in a few years can change a person. Things, people, everything changes it doesn't have to be a long period of time for change to happen...............but when I tell you promise me, promises me that.................. Promise me that you won't judge us on what we did." He said and then looked to her. Serena nodded wordlessly.

"Well......." Darien began scanning the lake once again. "Like I said, I was an orphan; I lived at the orphanage at the hospital until I could live on my own." Darien chuckled. "I _**hated **_that hospital, waking up every day to cold white walls, a rock hard bed and no one to greet you in the morning." Darien paused for a while his eye's closed as he breathed he continued as he opened his eye's once more. "It was the most cold, horrible, lonely feeling in the world. Once I could move out I didn't even hesitate for a day, I just got what few things I had and left." Darien laughed once again. Serena didn't under stand what was so funny about him being an orphan in a hospital.

"Why is that funny?!" she said softly but alarming. Darien looked to her.

"Well, I find it ironic, I promised myself I would never go back to that damn hospital but now I work at the hospital I hated so much. Working there and pursuing to become a doctor is my life. I wanted to escape far away from that place but now there's no place I'd rather be........" They were silent as a gush of wind blew pass them it went by making Serena's hair fly up, and Darien's hair fly in every direction, his hair covered his eyes as the wind settled down and Darien cast his head down. He got up from the bench and walked over to the gate resting his forearm on the bar. His raven hair continued to cover his eyes hiding any emotion that would come to them.

"Everything starts on one day when I ran away from the hospital and I met him...................................

_**Wiseman"**_

_

* * *

_

**VERY IMPORTANT, muy importante, NEED TO READ: Sorry that this chapter is short but I was thinking about when I write about Darien's past it would end up toooooo long. TLDR lol (Ask me later what that means lol) anyways, when I write about Darien's past it will be HIS POV. Most of it will be bold but sometimes it will be back to normal and thats when it will be in the present. ALSO when you see I use a familiar characters name but it's there name in japanese, IT'S NOT THEM. Sometimes i'll forget that it's a certain characters name and I'll use it. Only time I will use japanese names is when it's just an irrelevant character. Like when I used Haruka for the cop and Shingo for the boy that showed Serena to the bathroom. Ok done with importunateness.**

**I hope you like the way i ended things with diamond. If not Sorry's thats the way i want it and that's the way it's staying. The reason i ended it that way was because if you people remember diamond in the anime or manga and how much he loved Serena (well, Neo queen serenity) well, in the anime Diamond came to the realization that serena did not love him and that serena deeply loved Darien and coped with it in some weird way even though as he was dying he tried to kiss her . all in all i try my best to get the traits and characteristics of the characters right. Also i try to keep the occurrence of when Serena meets someone in the right order.**

**P.S. I just did some Foreshadowing for you. and it's not the obvious stuff, you have to really think about it. Try to guess what it is ^.~**

**10.18.09**


	15. My name is Sapphire?

**Darien's POV**

**Bold: Past**

Regular: Present

* * *

"I never knew the guy's real name, he just told us to call him Wiseman, and even Diamond didn't know his real name, even though Wiseman was his uncle."

**My small feet ran across the wet concrete every step I made I heard a small splash. The rain was coming down hard and the wind blew cold slamming the rain into my face, it made my hair stick to my forehead and the back of my neck. I looked back franticly almost tripping over my own feet. My hair was way to long it made it hard for me to see, it went past my eyes resting on my nose and came down to my shoulders in the back. The rain made it possible to move my hair out of my face so I shoved it all back. My sneakers were untied but I didn't care, I didn't have time, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to go back, there would be no way I would go back. I looked back again seeing clearly this time realizing no one was following me anymore but I still ran, I had to be cautious there would be no way they would catch me even though they were far from me now, they could still be some what close or they could catch up if I slowed down. They could of gone back to get a car, there was just no chance, no way, I would go back.**

**My small body slammed into a statuette figure. I fell back onto the wet concrete; I used my hands to break my fall, it felt like I bruised and scared them from the simple fall, but I didn't care, I was more worried about the person I bumped into, was the person one of them, was the person going to take me back. NO!! I couldn't let that happen!!!! **

"**EHHHHH YAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I had gotten up and ran straight toward the person trying to push them to the side so I could go around them. I got pass, but a big hand grab me, holding me down. **

"**Hey, what's your hurry, little one?!" It was a man's voice. I wasn't little I was almost done with the 5****th**** grade soon I would be going to the 6****th**** grade. I said nothing to the man, I only tried to pull my arm away from him so I could escape and continue running so they wouldn't find me, I needed somewhere to hide, I **_**HAD**_** to hide.**

**I wouldn't budge; I couldn't get free of his grasp. He turned me back around and held me where I stood. **

"**Why are you running, kid? Is there somewhere you need to be? Are you trying to run from someone that hurt you?" **

**He was right about one thing, I was running from someone more like someone's but they really didn't physically hurt me. I just had to get out of there. **

"**Or are you just running................?" The way he said it sounded like he knew I had to hide. I looked up at him, he was taller then any other adult male I'd ever seen. He wore a cloak; the hood covered his face so I could only see the tip of his nose and his mouth. Which it cocked a smile, he must have noticed the change in me from what he had said because he then stated.**

"**Well, then, if you are follow me." He started to walk back in the direction I came from, I didn't want to go back that way but he sounded like he could hide me, so I followed. The whole way there I didn't really pay attention to where we were going. I only hung my head low staring at the man's cloak as it dragged on the ground. At first I thought the clock was to protect him from the rain but it was a cloak made of cloth and it was thin, It would make no sense to where it for the rain because he would get wet anyway. Only thing I had noticed on the long walk was that we turned a lot of corners at one point I thought we were just going in circles. I started to regret following the man cause I really didn't know the guy, he could **_**really **_**hurt me, but then we got there. It was an abandoned warehouse by the docks. We walked up to the door and he slid it back gesturing me to go inside. I stepped in slowly, warmth circled my body, I sighed thanking for being out of the rain and in the new found warmth. **

**I heard the man close the warehouse door; I turned around and saw him lock it with a heavy duty lock. He turned around to me and saw the expression on my face. **

"**Don't worry kid, I'm not kidnapping you, you're running from someone right? Well, so am I." I calmed down some what but.................... Why was someone or someone's after him? Was he a dangerous man and I made the wrong choice of trusting him. I waited for him to take off his hood, if I knew what he looked like and he did hurt me, if I would be able to escape, I would be able to identify him to the cops. But he never took off his hood he keep it on. **

"**HEY!! IS ANYONE HERE!!!!!" he yelled out and it rang out through the huge warehouse. "Where could they be?" I started to panic in silence, were there more of them. Were there more men in long black cloaks? As if on cue I heard things falling and being pushed and thrown aside. **

"**I'm here!!! I'm here!!!" I heard and a figure stumbled in front of us. "I'm here......" The boy sighed out. His hair amazed me it was shining silver; his hair unlike mine looked beautiful long. His hair parted in the middle and fell to his shoulders. The silver haired boy was almost as tall as the man in the cloak. But the man in the black cloak was still taller, a lot taller. He never noticed me standing there because I was some what hiding behind the man in the cloak. He smiled up at the man in the cloak.**

"**Where's----?" The man in the cloak started to say. The silver haired boy shrugged.**

"**Ehhh, don't know don't care" **

"**Well, find out!" The man in the cloak demanded. The silver haired boy at that moment saw me. He looked down to me. **

"**Who are you!!?" He stated in a rude way. I tried to hide more behind the man in the cloak but he stepped aside exposing me to the silver haired boy. He asked again.**

"**I said who are you?!!?" **

**I was silent.**

"**Don't worry Diamond, he's alright, he was on the run, he needed somewhere to hide."**

**The silver haired boy, who the man in the cloak called Diamond, arched his eyebrow. **

"**Oh, really, that's interesting, a kid his age running from someone?" I was really getting furious I wasn't that young I would be starting junior high this year after I finished the rest of 5****th**** grade!! He started to walk up to me, when he got close enough I realized I was less then half his size, I wasn't surprised because I had a sickness or I think they called it depression, when you stop growing because of something that happened to you. In my case, my parents dying and me losing all of my memories of them and anything that happened before the accident. **

**I breathed to calm myself down, when I thought about it, I guess that was why they thought I was so young, my height was abnormal. Diamond bent down putting his hands on his knees looking me in the face.**

"**Exactly, who are you running from?" I didn't answer him, he sighed. "Well, what's your name kid?" I didn't answer him this time either, this frustrated him. I thought so because he had let out a long grunt. **

"**I think this kid's a mute." Diamond said looking at the man in the cloak. I wasn't really a mute, I just didn't talk much, and I thought there was no point in talking when the adults still understood me. One day I was caught singing to myself, they asked why I would never talk to them if I could speak, I didn't answer. I didn't tell him my name because the truth was I didn't even know if my name was my real name. It was just what people called me. **

**Diamond did a long sigh and looked back to me.**

"**Well, I'm Diamond." I knew this I already heard his name. **

"**And you can call me Wiseman." The man in the black cloak told me. I thought it was weird his name was Wiseman it made no sense for a person to have a name like that. He still didn't take off his hood, so I still didn't know what he looked like.**

"**Don't mind my uncle." Diamond said to me. "He just likes to be called that, he hasn't even told me, his own nephew his real name." Diamond gestured with his hand pointing to himself as he said this. **

"**Diamond!! I tell the kid to call me Wiseman and you call me your uncle and make fun of what I want to be called!!!!"**

"**Fine. Uncle "Wiseman"" he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said this. "I won't make fun of your name, but I still won't call you it. I'll just call you uncle."**

**Wiseman sighed in frustration. I started giggling, I tried to stifle them but Diamond still heard me.**

"**Finally!!!! I actually got something out of you!" He knelt down to my height, smiling. "Damn, your hair is long!!! It goes all the way to your shoulders and it hides your eyes!!! How can you see!!! I'm a cut your hair kid, Ok?" I nodded, I was still mad that they keep on calling me a kid though. **

**There was a bang at the warehouse door. Wiseman walked to the door and unlocked it and pulled it open. It was a woman who wore all green; she had long flowing blonde hair that went down her back. **

"**Where have you been!!?" Wiseman demanded, the fair-haired woman ignored him walking straight passed him. "Did you hear me, Emerald!!!!?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever, Uncle "Wiseman"" she said doing the same joke as Diamond. I still thought it was funny. "I was doing business." Emerald said heading to an isle. I heard the sound of her rummaging through stuff. **

"**What kind of business?!" Wiseman had shouted. She reappeared with something in her hands.**

"**Mind your own business." She said starting to head back to the door. But my laughing stopped her. She turned around to where Diamond and I stood; she gave me a quick look then looked to Diamond. **

"**Who's this?"**

"**Oh, That's how you greet your cousin, Em?! I'm so hurt!" Diamond said putting his hand on his chest over his heart sniffling. Emerald looked to Diamond.**

"**Hello, Di! How are you?"**

"**Well, just—" **

"**Now who is this?" Emerald had said cutting off Diamond. He sighed**

"**Well, that's the difficulty, we don't know who he is, but what we do know is that the kid is on the run and he needs somewhere to hide. Also I think he's a mute cause he hasn't said one damn thing."**

"**So how do you know he's on the run?" Emerald pointed out how retarded it would be to know this when I had not said one thing.**

"**When I found him, he was running and bumped into me." Wiseman said "He looked frantic and at his best even though he fell, he wanted to continue running. If he was running from someone that was harming him he would of stopped and told me or look more afraid but he seemed more determined to run so I wouldn't be able to turn him in, to who ever was after him."**

"**Oh.........." Emerald looked as if she really didn't care what Wiseman said she had been avoiding eye contact with him the moment she walked in. It was something not a lot of people would notice but I did. "Whatever. Glad to meet you kid." She said to me then started once again on her way out the warehouse as she shouted to Diamond. "Di, put some dry clothes on that kid so he won't catch a cold, you don't want to be taking care of him." Wiseman followed her out the warehouse shouting.**

"**Hey, I still need to talk to you!!"**

* * *

"I didn't see Emerald, for about a week and a half after that...."

"Did you ever tell them your name?" Serena said looking up at Darien. Darien shook his head. It had gotten dark, the sun was gone and the moon shined above them as it reflected in the lake.

"No, I never did, I never said anything to Diamond or Wiseman for a longtime. About the same week I saw emerald again; Diamond had found scissors and sat me down to cut my hair."

* * *

"**Ok, kid, sit here so I can finally cut your damn long hair" I sat where he told me to and he started chopping away at my hair. Well that's what it felt like he was doing. When he was done, he felt proud of what he created, which I hoped was something decent. He picked up a broken mirror and held it up for me. I was so surprised I gasped. It wasn't a word but Diamond was happy that he made progress with my speaking. I put my hands through my hair and played with it. It was short but I loved it. All the hair was gone from the back but I still had bangs, which were still pretty long, they rested just above my eyelashes. I could actually see my shockingly piercing green blue eyes. I knew what my eyes looked like but I rarely saw them.**

**Diamond put down the mirror and bent down before me. **

"**Let me get a good look at you" when he did for some reason there was shock and deja vu in his eyes. He yelled as loud as he could.**

"**Wiseman!! Wiseman!!!!!! WISEMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Wiseman came walking in as always like he was floating. "What!" he said irritated. **

"**L-l-look! T-tell me who he looks like to you!!" Diamond said pointing a shaking finger at me. Wiseman walked over to me and looked down at me as I looked up at him. I still couldn't see his face even though he was right above me but he surely could see mine. **

"**He does....... He looks just like him."**

**Diamond stood right next to Wiseman looking down at me too. "Yeah, he just has a different eye color."**

**Diamond knelt down in front of me. I hated being this short. "Hey, kid, since you won't tell us your name can we call you Sapphire?" **

"**Diamond!!!!" Wiseman had yelled. **

"**What!!!" Diamond said looking up at Wiseman. "He looks just like him and he won't tell us his name!! We can't go on calling him, kid!!!" **

**I thought about this for a bit. It wasn't a horrible name, and I wasn't really sure what my real name was so I didn't think it mattered. Diamond was looking at me again.**

"**How 'bout it kid? Can we call you Sapphire?" I nodded yes. Diamond clapped his hands together. "Great!!!! We have a name!!!!! Will call you Sapph for short ok, kid!" Diamond smacked himself in the forehead. "I mean Sapph." I giggled.**

**It had been two or three days since Diamond had cut my hair, I thought it was a Thursday but I couldn't tell there was no way for me to know. I sat alone in the silence of the warehouse. Diamond and Wiseman had gone out to do things on there own and Emerald still didn't come back. I still had no idea exactly what they did. They hid everything from me, I didn't know if it was to protect themselves from outsiders who weren't in on what they were doing or if it was to protect me. **

**I was sitting in one of the isles when I heard the warehouse door slide open making the rain from outside even louder. It had been raining a lot lately it wasn't surprising it was the rain season in Japan. The warehouse door slide shut loudly echoing through out the warehouse. **

"**Hello!!!! Anyone here!!!!! Diamond!!!!!!! Wiseman!!!!!!!" I heard a female voice yell. I slowly got up from where I was and peeked around the junk that was pilled high in front of me. I still couldn't really see who had come in.**

"**So your still here kid!!?" Who ever had said it scared me and I started to run in a panic. "HEY!!! Wait kid!!!" I still keep on running as I did I tripped over things but still got back up to run, I really wasn't looking where I was going as I ran. I didn't hear anyone but my own feet running. My body slammed into something tall at first I thought it was one of the poles in the ware house but when I looked up it was Emerald. I slowly got up from the floor looking up to her.**

"**Geez kid, who did you think I was the cops!!!" she knelt down to my level and just like Diamond she had a shocked/ déjà vu expression on her face.**

"**Sapphire!!!" she said as she gasped "Is that really you!!!" Emerald whispered in a soft tone. "You're not dead!!!?" I didn't know what she was talking about as the same for when Diamond was talking to Wiseman that I looked like someone all I knew at this moment that Sapphire was the new name Diamond had named me. So I nodded my head yes.....**

**Tears started to spill from her eyes. I didn't know what to do. Was she sad cause I said I was Sapphire? All of a sudden she had grabbed me into a tight embrace.**

"**I'm so happy to see you; I thought you were d-d-dead!!" She sobbed and sniffled. She let me go to look me in the face. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you a minute ago, I thought you were some other kid. I never realized how alike in height that kid was to you. I shook my head and pointed to myself. But she got the message the wrong way.**

"**W-was that kid you, Sapph!!!" I didn't answer she just assumed. She grabbed me into another hug. "I'm sorry for being mean and rude and just terrible, I had no idea it was you!!! I've missed you so much!!" she said breathing out the final words with a sob. I still said nothing.**

* * *

"I never understood why she thought I was the original Sapphire. Like Diamond had said I had a different eye color then the original Sapphire." Darien said his hands in his pockets as Serena and he walked along side the gate that divided the lake and the land.

"Maybe she didn't notice at the time." Serena said her head cast down to the floor as she watched her feet take every step. Darien laughed, Serena looked up at him.

"I hardly doubt that. My eyes were to shockingly bright of a green blue, it's not everyday you see a person with two eye colors." Darien smiled as he continued to laugh.

Serena shrugged "Then I don't know.........."

"In some way even though she didn't know she told me the reason....................."

* * *

**I was bored; I was going through a whole bunch of junk trying to find something interesting. My eye's landed on a book, it had taken my interest very much, I was about to reach for it when Emerald came up behind me.**

"**Hey, Sapph, what are you doing?" I turned around and looked at her. Then I went back to trying to reach for the book. It was too far inside the huge box for me to get it.**

"**Sapph don't ignore me........." Emerald started to whine. "I know I used to ignore you, and never talk to you or even look at you...... but I regret it. I regret not getting to know you, that's why now I want to know you; I wanna spend time with you. I regret not getting to know Diamonds brother..."**

**I didn't say anything as I still tried to reach for the book. I didn't know why but I really really wanted that book. But I did hear what she had said, at least I had some what of a clue on who the real Sapphire was, Diamond's brother, I was guessing younger brother cause Diamond had said he was and I quote "My age." I still didn't know what happened to him...... I heard Emerald sigh in frustration, her statues figure over shadowed me as she looked into the book to see what I was trying to get. She looked at me then at the book in the box again. She set me aside and she reached into the box and grabbed the book. She slowly scanned over the book, cover and back. She then took her fingers and flipped through the pages fast in one swift move. She then looked to me.**

"**You want........to, read.............to read this book?" she said it as if she was surprised, well, she looked surprised. I nodded at her.**

"**Ok, then.....?"**

**I sat next to Emerald as she read the book to me. It wasn't a picture book, nothing on that level. It was actually a Shakespeare book. She said she would read it cause she loved Shakespeare. The title read ****A Midsummer Nights Dream****. I've heard people mention the title before but I never knew what it was about. As she came to the end of the book I had many questions in my mind. Why did women fawn over men they didn't have? Why did men fawn over women they couldn't have? And why couldn't they see that there was someone that cared for them that didn't ignore them. So many questions, so many not answered. In some way I liked it, I loved that this Shakespeare guy had me thinking.**

**I guess Emerald was thinking the same thing cause she started to say "This......actually, kind of, reminds me of, myself. I love someone who doesn't love me............" she fell silent as I sat there and watched her. A blush had creep to her face. Who did she love that didn't love her and why? She was pretty, so why didn't the person love her? The warehouse door opened with a bang from opening all the way.**

"**HEY GUYS!!!! I'm back!!!!!!" I jumped up from where I sat because Diamond had given me a start. I looked down to where Emerald sat, she must have been surprised as well because her eyes were wide, and the blush had gotten stronger on her face as she stared at Diamond. Diamond came up to us being meddlesome as he always was.**

"**So what are you guys doing?" He looked to the book in Emerald's hands; he grabbed it from her hands and took a seat between us. "Are you trying to get Sapph to read to you, Em? You know he won't he hasn't even said a word or letter." Diamond said laughing he looked to me with a smile; I couldn't help but laugh and smile back. I looked over to emerald to see if she was laughing too, she had her head down facing the ground, she slowly picked up her head as soon as I could see her face, I noticed that she was blushing a cherry blossom red. She got up from where she sat trying to hide her face as much as she could.**

"**I-I forgot I h-have to go do something.........." she didn't wait for Diamonds reply she just ran to the warehouse door and slammed it open with all her strength and ran out into the rain leaving the warehouse door open. And then suddenly I got it, I got who Emerald loved but the person didn't love her back. I looked to Diamond who was now standing up with a confused expression across his face. But it also made me confused. Cousins?**

* * *

"After a while Emerald had come back. Her hair and clothes were soaked way too soaked to have been caused by the rain" Darien said taking a seat next to Serena on the bench she had sat down on.

"Then why was she so soaked." Serena said looking to Darien to continue.

Darien laughed remembering why. "She had gone and taken a swim in the ocean."

"In the rainy season!!!! What! She wanted to get ammonia!!" Darien laughed even harder.

"She said she did it to cool her head off." Darien said his laughter subsiding.

"Well, what a way to cool your head off, what's she going to do to warm up jump into an erupting volcano!!!" Serena said in a huff as she crossed her arms. Darien burst into laughter once again. What Serena had said was so corny but it made it all the funnier to him.

"I'm being serious!!!" Serena said as she hit Darien on the forearm.

"Ok, ok" Darien said trying to catch his breath.

"So, uh, um, Emerald............loved Diamond........" Serena said looking down at her feet, blushing. When Darien's laughing had abruptly stopped once he heard her, he looked to Serena, confused on why her cheeks were pink.

"Yeah, I'm glad you caught on to that......" Darien said inhaling then exhaling

"Did she ever tell him..........?" Serena asked her face cast down as the blush got stronger on her face; Darien shook his head in response.

"She never did but he caught on to it. And used it to his advantage....."

* * *

**It had been months since Wiseman had brought me to this abandon warehouse. Months....... I wasn't sure if it was the New Year, I had lost track of time and date a long time ago........ I found it strange. Did they stop looking for me? Did they give up? If they did it was not a surprise. They cared nothing for me they wanted to get rid of me, but it was just that no one would take me. No one would adopt me. The only reason they would still be looking for me was so they wouldn't have to deal with the law. They tolerated me because they had to, not because they wanted to. **

**I had the book ****A Midsummer Nights Dream**** in my hands as I searched the isle for Emerald. I wanted her to read it again. She was the nicest to me since I came here. I wanted her to be my friend. I never had a friend. Well................ unless you count the girl I saw only once and we played the whole day together. I still had the rose she gave me, but at the moment I didn't have the rose with me. I had forgotten it at the hospital's orphanage when I ran away. I put the rose in a book keeping it there for me to look at. As long as it was still there it would be safe. I had always hoped that the girl who'd come back and we'd play again. But she never did........**

**I heard giggling and laughing around the corner of the isle I had walked down. I peeked over the many objects in the way and saw Emerald and Diamond together. Diamond had his hands around Emerald's waist near her bottom. While she had her hands around his neck playing with his hair. There bodies were against each other. I had gotten used to there relationship. How things went with them was like a rollercoaster. One minute they would be all over each other, which at that time I would stay clear of them. The next they would be furious at each other for some unknown reason and ignore each other the whole day or even longer. **

**I found it weird because they said they were cousins. One time Wiseman saw me looking at them with a weird expression on my face.**

"_**They're not related....." **_**he had told me. **_**I looked to them more confused then ever. "We all are not really related to each other, we just call each other family. Only people that were really related were Diamond and his real brother Sapphire, who died." **_

**I understood now that when you're a man and a woman and your not related, even if you tried to be friends, chemistry collided. I had gotten used to the fact that no matter how tough Emerald acted when it came to Diamond she would fall flat on her face. She acted like a true high school girl around him. And at times I liked it better then her trying to act years older than her real age. I didn't feel uncomfortable about there whole relationship, none of it bothered me. The truth was I really didn't care over all. They could do what they wanted. They could have sex right then and there and I really wouldn't care. Only thing was that I would be the one bored while they were "Occupied with each other". **

**I turned back to the direction I came from as Emerald continued to giggle like a hopeless girl and Diamond laughed with her.**

* * *

"At the time I didn't notice, but the whole time Diamond was just fooling her. He really didn't care about her. If he did it was only a little. At the time I never knew that everything Diamond did had a motive behind it and the motive always came from Wiseman........"

The cold night air blew, rustling the tree leaves and the fallen leaves on the ground blew around. Serena's hair blew in the same direction as the wind and leaves; she picked her head up looking at the moon. The moon shined in her eyes as if it was looking back at her. Darien glanced at it too, breathing lightly.

"How....How old were you, Diamond and Emerald...........when all this happened." Serena asked her eyes closed as the wind was about to pick up again but instead died down.

"I was eleven......." Darien was silent trying to think of the ages the other two were. "Diamond and Emerald were.......fourteen maybe fifthteen......at the time. They were supposed to be starting high school. I was supposed to be finishing the 5th grade about to head to 6th. But I never did, until about a year and months later, I went back to school. At the age I went back I was supposed to be starting the 7th grade but I never went to the 6th grade, I was lucky they didn't make me redo 5th grade because I didn't finish it, they put me in a 6th grade class. I never really cared about school at the time. The teachers hated me; none of the other kids liked me either. Every school year I would barely pass; only pass enough to make it to the next grade the first class they would put me in I would behave so badly that by the middle of the school year I would have to be put into a new class............."

Serena and Darien sat there in the never ending silence between themselves. The wind broke there silence as if it was trying to talk, causing the leaves, plants and lake to reply.

"What was it they did................?" Darien looked to Serena confused about her question. She restated again. "Wiseman, Emerald, and Diamond............ What was it they do that they hid from you...................did you ever find out..............?"

Darien sighed, contemplating what Serena had asked, "Unfortunately..............yes, I did find out, it took me a long time to figure it out, because I had to find out on my own."

* * *

"**Fuck, Fuck!!!!!" I heard someone yelling, I had been alone for awhile. Emerald had been gone for three days and two days ago Diamond and Wiseman had left to do something that they would not tell me what. It was fair because I wouldn't tell them anything, but it made me curious so I had been snooping around the warehouse for the past two days. **

"**FUCK!!!! I can't believe this shit!!! Everything went wrong!!!" It was a women's voice that was whispering but I was close enough to hear. "Eh, disgusting....." **

**I peeked around the bunch of junk in front of me. I stumbled back crashing into a bunch of things making them clamor. At the moment I didn't care because of what I saw..................... blood lots of blood, all over Emerald, head to toe. **

"**Is anyone here!!!!?" Emerald yelled out, she waited for a response but I keep quit and hidden. I heard her sigh out "I Swore I heard something....."**

**I got up to peek over and get a good look at her, the blood all over her made me revolted but I keep quit there, I was suddenly frightened of the situation. She was strangely looking around, it seemed weird because she had never looked so uncomfortable or tense when she was here, rather quit the opposite. She started her way towards some where, I looked back to see where she was heading to in such long strides, it was the booth at the top of the ware house. I was never allowed to go in there but I had to find out what Emerald was doing. As quietly as I could I followed her. When she got there she left the door open so I didn't have to try extra hard to sneak into the room, I ran to a sliding closet that was next to the door it had a big enough space for me to squeeze into. My eye sight wasn't great I had glasses that were dorky and so huge they covered my face, but I left them at the hospital. I squinted to see what she was doing. **

**As much as I could tell she was going through a list I didn't know what of but she looked through it rather quickly and then with her bloody hand took what looked like a thumb drive out of her back pocket. In a mater of minutes she was downloading what ever she was looking at. **

"**Fuck!" she was looking around for something, her eyes landed on the closet I was hiding in, when I noticed this I backed away as much as I could to the opposite side of the large closet. In a matter a minute's Emerald slid the door to the side searching the closet and luckily on the side she was on found what she was looking for. She pulled out a towel and walked away leaving the closet door fully open. I inched to the open side of the closet at my best hiding my presence. When I peeked over I didn't see Emerald. I peeked my head out fully to see the computer, what ever it was downloading was a lot of information it was only at 50%. Giving me a start Emerald rushed in through the door that was next to the closet. I moved back hiding myself. She swiftly started cleaning the key bored and anything else around it. Her hands were clean but everything else on her was still bloody. She must have gotten blood on the key bored because she was panicking. By the time she was done wiping the key bored and any other surface she touched the towel was covered in blood. She walked over to the closet again and I stumbled back trying to hide from her, she threw the towel into the closet and slid the door back. I inched back to that side to peek at what Emerald was doing again but the smell of the blood on the towel stopped me for a second, it was the most grotesque thing I had ever smelt. I held my breath, instead I breathed through my mouth. **

"**Come on! COME ON!!!" I heard Emerald say, I slide the closet door back a little so I could see, Emerald was hunching over the computer, egging it on to go faster. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Yes!!!" Emerald started to laugh manically. It frightened me for that second. She pulled the bloody thumb drive out of the computer, with out doing anything else to hide her tracts of what she had been doing on the computer. She left the room in a hurry.**

**I slid the closet door all the way back and rushed to the windows climbing atop a table that was against the wall where the windows were to see better. I looked for Emerald in the clutter of the ware house that the room was over looking. She was heading out but not through the front way. I thought it was odd because it was the only way in or out. Wiseman had said it himself. But it must have been a lie or he just didn't know because Emerald got to a wall on the right side of the warehouse and started to push a tall bookshelf that was cluttered with many many things that weren't books aside and kicked open a small door, running out into the cold and dark night. **

**After she was gone, I ran to the door pulling it closed locking it. I stood there for a second contemplating. I went inside the closet again picking up the bloody towel holding my breath instead breathing through my mouth. I stuffed the towel as much as I could into my back pocket and I closed the closet door, hurrying to the computer. I was tall enough to work it. My shaking hand touched the mouse, I breathed deeply. I didn't understand why I was scared all I had to do was click the mouse and look through what Emerald was looking at. I shut my eyes and breathed again and opened them and started to look through what looked like a list. It was a list of names, more like last names, going from A-Z. I read it**

**Alba**

**Allen **

**Anderson**

**Ashihara**

**Azarko**

**Some of them said family next to it; I skipped to the B's **

**Barrymore**

**Bosworth- family**

**Barton**

**Braxton- family**

**My heart pounded through my ears, I could feel my heart pump against my ribs. When I got deeper in to the list I started noticing that some had the letter E next to it and NE next to others. I was at C and I decide to click on one that said **

**Clarkson Family-E**

**What I saw made me horrified, I got what the E standed for because it was huge and bold at the top of the page. ELIMINATED........ I looked through the page, horrified, revolted, scared, dismayed, and horror- struck. It was a list of the people specifically in the family.**

**Christopher Clarkson- Eliminated**

**Jennifer Clarkson- Eliminated**

**Suzie Clarkson- Eliminated**

**Harry Clarkson- Eliminated**

**I clicked on Christopher Clarkson first............**

**It had a picture of him on the left information on the right and bottom of the picture.**

**It had every thing on him, Date of birth, Age, blood type, occupation, payment role, hair color, eye color, spouse which was Jennifer Clarkson, Children: Suzie and Harry Clarkson. They even had when, where, how, and why they were killed.**

**On the bottom it had more files, one said Christopher Clarkson's Daily routine, another was for things he did on his free time and so many more files, even things that really wasn't necessary like his sex life and who he had dated before he married Jennifer. I looked through the rest of the family. Jennifer Clarkson was your standard house wife, Suzie was the ideal daughter and Harry was the bad seed of the family that the family still loved and cared for. Harry had his own file of drugs he had consumed. **

**I was amazed and scared on how much information they had on these people I looked more into the list of names, every now and then I clicked a name after a few names I realized most names were of people that had jobs that paid a lot of money and they were rich. Lawyers, doctors, mayors, judges, governors, the CEO's of Companies, and even Presidents. **

**I clicked on**

**Dardon- NE**

**I read through it understanding that NE meant NOT ELMINATED; I scrolled down more into the E's and clicked**

**Elixrus family- NE and E **

**I didn't understand at first how the family could be eliminated and not eliminated.**

**I looked down the list of names**

**Jonathan Elixrus- Not Eliminated**

**Elizabeth Elixrus- Not Eliminated**

**Sasha Elixrus- Not Eliminated**

**Caroline Elixrus- Not Eliminated**

**Jasmine Elixrus - Eliminated **

**I clicked on Jasmine Elixrus, it said her mother and father were Jonathan and Elizabeth Elixrus, her sisters Sasha and Caroline Elixrus and that she died on Halloween, because she was the daughter of Jonathan Elixrus a CEO of a company. When Jasmine was going trick or treating with her sisters, she had gotten kidnapped. The rest was just too gruesome to read. On how she died............. I hadn't noticed it before but it also said at the bottom who killed that person. I blinked at the name a couple of times, my heart pounded in my ears, thumping against my chest. My hands got shaky and I started to breathe heavily. It read.................. Eliminator: **_**DIAMOND DURDEN. **_

**I looked through other family names on who killed them back and forth it said Diamond and Wiseman, I froze at one that wasn't either of them it was Emerald...... and from there she had a couple more the rate of her killings grew, so did Wiseman's and Diamond's. I felt sick, my whole body was shaking, I was in a cold sweat, my eyes were wide with fear, and my breathing was heavy and uneasy. I looked through the list of names scanning them I didn't know what I was looking for but I was looking. H------------I-------------J---------K---------------L-----------M------------N---------------O----------------P---------------------Q---------------R--------------------------------------------------**

**----------------S**

**I looked at the name; I had heard the name before. I felt so sick I thought I would collapse right there. My head had a searing pain, like my mind was screaming; trying to tell me something, there was something about the name. As much as I could I lifted my head to view the name again.**

**Shields Family- E**

**I moved the mouse to click on it................**

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt my body fly across the room and hit a wall; I heard a shatter as my back came in impact to the wall leaving a remaining pain that pulsed on my head and back. My body shook as I tried my hardest to pick up my head to look at who had just entered and from where.**

**Diamond stood over the computer looking at what I was looking at. And by an open glass door I had not noticed before stood Wiseman as always having his face covered by his hood. Something warm trickled down my face. I raised my hand to wipe it and looked at the substance on my fingers. Blood................... **

**More blood slid down the side of my face. I touched the area on my head where it was coming from and felt something sharp stuck into the area of my skin. I looked back behind me and saw a broken mirror, small pieces were everywhere on the floor from a small portion of the mirror smeared around it was blood..........my blood. My body shook out of control, not from being scared but from the loss of blood and the anger that went through my body. I flung myself at Diamond taking his arm and sinking my teeth into his skin, biting down hard as he screamed.**

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diamond screamed as he punched me in the face making me release him, my body flung once again across the room. Blood trickled down my chin from my mouth, blood dripped from my nose, but I didn't care, I wasn't furious that Diamond had pushed me, I was furious, livid, enraged, infuriated, and going insane because my parents accident may not have been an accident, and it was one of them that killed them. I shouldn't have blamed it all on him but he was the one that set of the flame of my anger and I wasn't giving up. **

**I picked up a piece of glass seated next to my hand squeezing my hand around it making it bleed not caring I ran toward Diamond.......**

"**DIAMOND!!!!!" Wiseman yelled to get Diamonds attention from looking at the computer to looking at me. **

**I thought he would get me and fling me out one of the windows this time but instead I heard an even louder scream,**

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**I pushed the huge piece of glass deeper into Diamond, I didn't have the best aim but I still got him at the side of his stomach. Only sound in the room was his piercing scream as he cursed me out with every word in the book. He wasn't moving, I must of hit an important nerve cause he was limp on the floor defenseless as I backed away watching the blood from his fresh wound gush out.**

"**You..........." he breathed with all his energy "you fucking................." he gritted his teeth. "SHIT!!!!!!!" he breathed heavier "I'M A FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grunted as he pulled the piece of glass out of the side of his stomach more blood spilling out with it. I stared at the wound not believing I caused it. My body was shaking telling me to run get away, '**_**just don't stay where you are!!!!!**_**' But I wouldn't move I just stood there staring at Diamond's huge gash, what **_**I **_**had done.**

"**WISEMAN!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Diamond's eyes pierced through mine, a wanting to kill me, settled in his eyes. I heard a low chuckle come from some where, at first I didn't pay attention to it, I only looked at Diamond trying his best to get up failing he started to crawl to me. "WISEMAN!!!! HELP!!!! I'M DYING!!!!" The laugh got louder I backed up a little away from Diamond looking up to where the sound came from. Wiseman laughed manically, his lips forming this strange shape of a smile/scowl/and frown. **

"**Stop being dramatic, your not dying................anyways.....................Why would I help you from a kid.........It's pathetic......................You're pathetic." Wiseman slowly walked to Diamonds body that was spread across the floor, leaking blood fluids. "You can't even hurt some kid who's probably 6 years old, W----"**

**I didn't know why, I didn't know how, it just came out like vomit................ "I'M ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN THE FIFTH GRADE AND AT THE TOP OF MY CLASSES!!!!!!! I'M NOT SOME LITTLE BABY, WHO'S LOST AND NEEDS TAKING CARE OF!!!!!! I'M PROBLALY SMARTER THAN **_**BOTH**_** OF YOU!!!!!" I said inhaling and exhaling uneven heavy breathes, it was the first words I had ever said to them.............And it showed that I was going insane. **

**Wiseman stood there stunned, at my rage, I thought he would be furious and react to what I said by bruising another part of my body that Diamond hadn't. But.............he smiled.**

"**Well, if you are as smart as you say, then.............." Wiseman lingered the silence that swept around us, holding his strange smile. "..........Why don't you get Emerald back for us? If you do this..........." He shrugged "................. I **_**might **_**not kill you..."**

**I stared him down, with a horrid look; he only flashed a smile at me turning quickly into a scowl. **

"**If you try to run, I'll kill you, if you don't come back with her by tomorrow, I'll kill you, if you're thinking there's no way I can if I can't find you...." Wiseman's smile grew "Don't worry I'll find you..............and I'll kill you on sight.........you have to remember what we are....."**

**I returned the scowl he gave me, sneering "And what's that?"**

"**You read the list right?" He looked down at me as I looked up at him. God!! How I wish I could just snatch off that stupid hood. He bent down enough to whisper into my ear. "We're not just assassins, the simply put "hired gun". We're illegal serial killing assassins wanted in six different countries." **

**His words sent chills up my spine but I held my stone cold face, acting like his words didn't scare me or affect me. Wiseman smirked, a laugh rolling from his lips. **

"**Now, let's see, where was I......" He started to circle around me. "Ahhhh, yes, Emerald......... let's see, she doesn't know that you're not the real Sapphire, so you have that to your advantage---"**

"**And why's that?" I said my arms folded against my chest. **

**Wiseman laughed "Smart kid, asking questions.........well.... your advantage is that since Emerald thinks you're the real Sapphire, she will trust you completely no matter what you say. And the reason for that is because she feels guilty for the real sapphires death and if you mention that she left **_**YOU **_**meaning the real sapphire to rot and defend for himself, she would want to make it up to you, and you will tell her the way she can do that is to follow you back to the warehouse........." Wiseman stopped talking a smirk plastered on his face. **

"**That's it..........?" I said cocking my eyebrow. Wiseman's smile grew wider**

"**that's it........" it seemed like he was hiding something from me, that there was more to it then he was letting on that it wasn't as simple as he was putting it. **

"**Really?" I said, Wiseman shrugged circling me again. **

"**Well anything else you come across—" he paused stopping in his tracks tilting his head looking at me. "----is your problem." **

**My blood boiled as he laughed in my face. "YOU BASTERED!!!!" I screamed. I charged for him but he backed up shaking his head. **

"**Ah ah ah, I didn't say you wouldn't survive, if you weren't going to survive what would be the point of sending you over where emerald is to die if I could just kill you right here and now....."**

"**BECAUSE you want Emerald and you don't care if I have to die getting her, you just want her!!!!"**

**Wiseman's lips quirked a weird shape "Good point." **

**Wiseman walked a few steps away from me, I heard Diamond grunt behind me but neither of us paid attention to him. Wiseman turned back to me "BUT!! I still have use for you after this because there's no way I can let you get away knowing what you know." He walked back up to me bending down to whisper into my ear. "So I'll need you after this kid. Or should I say Sapphire."**

**Wiseman smiled wickedly, I wasn't affected by it. "How will I find her?"**

"**That's the sprit!!!" **

**I laughed "After you threatened me, blackmailed me and multiple other things I have no other alternative."**

"**Well, I can say confidently all though.......... it brings down my hope of entertainment! You won't be dying today..." **

"**And why is that?" **

"**Because you sound smarter than your age, kid.........." Wiseman laughed "Let's..........just hope I'm right." **

**Wiseman strutted towards Diamond, he looked down at him with a disgusted face. "Get up!!" Wiseman yelled as he kicked diamond right in the stomach. "Disgusting!! I want you to hack into Emeralds email and trace where she's been sending emails to!!"**

**Diamond grunted as he tried his hardest to stand up. "Right." Diamond spook spitting blood from his mouth. **

"**Don't talk, just do." **

**Diamond grumbled, cursing under his breath as he went to the computer. Wiseman turned back to me. **

"**Do you have any idea of where she might be?"**

**I raised an eye brow looking at the corner of my eyes as I thought........**

"**Well............"I said then paused again ".........She once mentioned to me that there was this place that was her favorite swimming spot--"**

"**Really? Interesting, interesting ......." Wiseman said as he walked back an forth in front of me. "And what is the name of this place?"**

**I sighed "Actually..... she necessarily didn't really tell me where it was she kind of showed me, so I know where it is but have no clue what the place is called......"**

"**Mmmm, particulars............Alright!" Wiseman then clapped his hands together "Why don't you go get her...."**

**I looked at him stunned "Are you serious?!!? I could freeze out there and die from ammonia!"**

**Wiseman took a few steps towards me "Well------ think of it this way.......... you either go out there in the cold and look for emerald and having a chance of staying alive or....you could stay here and die this very second.........it's your choice." Wiseman's lips formed into the scary wicked grin that could send shiver all the way down to the tips of your toes. It showed that he would enjoy every second of killing me no matter how he did it. **

"**Alright, alright, I'll go........." I sighed as I carefully walked passed Wiseman not daring to look back incase it would make them change there minds and just kill me on the spot. **

"**And remember you are Sapphire, if you tell her you're true self she won't come along with you, remember that."**

**It wasn't raining but it was so cold outside and instead of raining a light coating of snow covered the ground. The air felt like over a thousand people where pinching you at the same time. I had grabbed what I could of warm clothing before I headed off on my death mission in the piercing cold. I walked the path that Emerald had showed me a while back hoping I was going the right way, and unfortunately it started to snow hard like someone took a bucket of frozen particle ice water and dropped it all over you making it all hit your face with strong wind. At that point I started to run the snow blurred my vision but I continued on. After a while I turned on a dead end road where there was a old broken down bridge and a small little house stood I ran to it pushing the door open. I shivered in joy of the small warmth the house had. It was dark so dark that I couldn't see my hands right in front of me. **

**I blinked a few times my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness allowing me to see the silhouette of all the objects in the room. To my left I guess what I saw where stairs that turned a corner. I grabbed the railing allowing me feet to find the first step and I continued my way up carefully. Once I reached the top of the ten or fifth teen stairs, I looked up and saw because of the window luckily behind me a corridor of rooms, I slowly walked down it looking at the bottom of each door to see if I saw a light. At the end of the corridor the last door shined a small light as if it was lit from a candle. I slowly opened the door almost getting attacked. I dogged the swing rolling into the room. **

**Emerald turned around realizing it was me. "Oh My God!! Sapph I'm so sorry, I was just a little paranoid and scared." She went on rambling "you have no idea what I did and how sorry I am for doing it! **

"**Actually, Emerald, I know what you did, because I was there....."**

**Emerald turned to me in surprise "Y-y- you're talking!!—wait, you do know---wait!!--- You were there!!!"**

**I nodded "The whole time...."**

"**You're talking!!!! But I....... never saw you once when I was at the warehouse?"**

"**I was in the closet...." I put simply. **

"**So I was right!! I did hear something!!"**

"**You know you just confirmed that you did what you did, even though you didn't admit to it....."I sighed out**

"**SHIT" she muttered and then sighed**

"**Diamond and Wiseman aren't really mad...." I lied "They understand why you did what you did......"**

**She looked at me corking up an eyebrow "really?"**

"**Yeah, honestly!" The lied gritted through my teeth**

"**They said that they just want to talk to you and find out exactly your circumstance......"**

"**And what about my punishment for what I did?"**

**I thought quickly "They said it wasn't going to be a serious punishment but just more work there going to pour down your back and not the fun kind."**

**She sighed "Alright then....... you know when I talk to you it makes me fill tons better."**

**I smiled "Why thank you, now let's get going."**

**I started my way out the small house and gladly she followed. I sighed it was easier then I thought it would be to get her to come back. I guess it was because she trusted me through and through, It pained me thinking that knowing what I was doing but I had no choice. We talked some on the way back to the warehouse, every now and then I bit my tongue forcing out a lie. **

**When we got to the warehouse I slowly pulled open the huge door peeking in, I pulled the door open the rest of the way letting emerald in first before I got a chance to step in I heard emerald yell a piercing scream. **

"**Shut the fuck up!" A voice said with much anger, I turned to see Emerald held down by no other then diamond. Before I even got a chance to start my way towards Emerald someone held me down I looked up to see Wiseman with a wide grin across his face. A laugh slowly came from his lips getting more evil and maniacal every second. **

**All I could hear was emerald's scream I had no idea what was happening.**

"**NO! NO! PLEASE!!!!!!! STOP! NO!!!!!!!!" I heard the ripping a clothes and more screams from emerald, Wiseman still laughed above me as he held my face to the floor so I would not be able to see anything. The whole time I heard Emerald scream, retching the word NO from her mouth. Then I would hear Wiseman laugh following by Diamond's overly happy and excited voice. After a while emeralds screams stopped and all you heard was her little sobs. Wiseman released me and all I saw was emerald run out the door. I turned to Diamond and saw him pulling up his pants, zipping it up with a wicked satisfied grin across his face.**

"**Thank you for bring her over here" Diamond spoke "You can leave if you want or your welcomed to stay doesn't matter to me....." Diamond sighed happily "Woo! I needed that." He looked at me. "You'll know the satisfaction of sex when you get older kid....." Diamond laughed, Wiseman laughing with him....**

**I ran out the warehouse to the place I knew emerald would be. On my way I saw cops on a corner about five of them huddled in a circle conversing. When I got to the small little house I looked all over for her but she was no where in sight. I walked out of the house with my head down, as I walked passed the broken bridge I heard sobs, looking in that direction I saw Emerald standing in the cold sobbing her eyes out. I walked towards her with caution.**

"**E-emerald" **

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" her scratchy voice screamed "I WILL JUMP"**

"**No! No! I-I didn't know they were going to do that to you!"**

"**Oh" she laughed "really? That makes everything better!" she said obviously sarcastically. **

"**I'm honestly sorry....if I knew I wouldn't---"**

"**You wouldn't of what! Even if they told you what they were going to do they would have still forced you to get me!! I-I feel so violated and disgusting like-like a WHORE!!! I just want to die!"**

**Emerald started to step forward to the edge of the bridge. "NO!!" I screamed "Please.....don't...listen.......I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was, could—could we start over?"**

**She nodded and whispered "Ok....."**

**I nodded back sighing. "Hi, my name is Darien, at least that's what the doctors told me my name was. **

"**Darien?!? That's your name!! Wait. What do you mean at least that's what the doctors told you....?"**

"**You guys asked where I came from, where I lived, the thing is.....I really don't have a home, I'm an orphan at the kyoko hospital."**

**Emerald looked at me surprised in shock. I nodded "The doctors told me that "Darien" was my name but there not sure so it might not be my real given name." **

**There was a pause then I sighed, smiling "Now your turn...." **

"**Hi, Darien, I'm Emerald and I almost committed suicide because the real Sapphire was killed by Wiseman and I was the only one who felt grieved by it and I almost committed suicide because I had gotten raped by the guy that I had loved for very long time, talk about the irony right?" She laughed and I laughed with her she was about to step down from the edge of the bridge when..... She was gone, just gone..... I ran to the edge and saw a body floating in the ice cold water. I was in a panic I didn't know what to do, that's when I remembered, I jumped from the edge of the bridge back down to the ground and started in a run. The five cops were still there two smoking the rest drinking beer. I ran to them pulling on one of there shirts to look down at me, they didn't pay attention I screamed trying to make them pay attention to me; they didn't even listen to that, they didn't even glance at me. My eyes caught sight of an object resting at the side of one of the cops; I pulled out the cold iron object and shot the gun into the air. The bang rang into my ears. I pulled the trigger again, I heard someone scream. **

"**AHHH FUCK he shot me!!!!!"**

"**Arrest that damn kid!!!" all of them scrabbled for me holding me down, I screamed trying to get free, trying to get there attention at what I was saying.**

"**NO! NO!!!! She's going to die in the cold river!!!! Please!!!"**

"**Please won't help you kid." One of them said. Everything went black.**

**When I woke up what I saw was worse then the nightmare I just had. White walls all around me. I jolted up the machines heart rate meaning my heart going faster beeping loudly. A nurse ran in followed by a doctor and two more nurses. One of the nurses ran to me. **

"**Darien!!!" she embraced me tightly the other two nurses running to me and doing the same. The doctor walked towards me taking the clip board off the edge of my hospital bed. **

"**Glad 'ter see 'ur up mate!!" I realized it was my doctor because of his British accent. "I see 'ur got an 'air cut while you 'ur gone." I didn't respond, he was used to it..... "It nice mate! 'resh and new!!"**

**I laid down not caring what he said turning away from them. **

" '**Em 'ired let 'em sleep lets go 'adies." Tears slipped through my closed eyes, I was back, why.........**

* * *

The cold wind swirled around Serena and Darien as they sat in silence. The moon and stars shined and reflected in the lake. It was a beautiful and peaceful night but not between them.

Darien was so afraid to even look at Serena. He did not want to see the expression on her face. He just continued on....... "After that I spiraled down from there failing my classes in school, getting into fights when ever I could. I hated my life already and I made it even worse. I didn't care about anything........." Darien was quite for a second, then he continued on.......

"Look, Serena—"

"Don't" Serena sighed out

"Darien just,.......don't...... I think I should go home......" Serena got up from the bench starting to head left.

"Serena wait..... I ......you have to understand—"

"I'm not mad or scared of you or what ever you think Darien................ I just.............. I just need time to think ...... it's a lot to take in at the same time. So please let me just go home...."

Darien said nothing else as Serena walked away.....

* * *

**Well like i said TLDR......... sigh........ this one took me so long...... oh gosh...... but I loved doing this chapter, telling it from Darien's point of view and everything. Tell me what you thought about it, if you liked the flash back or not, an opinion is always great......**

**Tell me what you think about Darien's life in the past and the things he went through, it was kind of harsh yes but don't lie it made it a better read.... Lol. also your opinions on the characters Wiseman, Diamond both past and present and Emerald. **

**Love all of you for taking the time and reading my story, and to who celebrates it Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or just Happy New Year, hope all of you have a wonderful holiday. **

** Take care, Torisha Tanako. **

**12/21/09**


	16. Thunder and Lighting

Darien's eyes flashed open as he heard the ringing of his telephone. He blinked a couple of times before he rushed off his couch and answered the phone.

"Hello!!" he said urgently into the phone.

"_So how'd it go sunshine?"_

"Out of all the people I wanted to call me it HAD to be fucking you."

"_Why can't I be concerned for my little brother?" _Diamond laughed on the other end. _"It's my job to be a concerned older brother and worry about you Sapph. I just wanted to know how every thing went." _

"Oh, really?" Darien said with a laugh "or did you just call to see if she hates me or you?"

"_Pretty much, yeah." _Diamond said laughing _"And the verdict is.........." _

"I have no idea, she either hates me or you or she hates both our guts" Darien sighed "And I'm going for she hates both of us."

"_And I actually thought this would work...." _Diamond breathed heavily on the other end of the phone. _"Where did you go wrong…"_

"Where did I go wrong!!!!! I was the one stupid enough to be convinced by you that this would work, I feel ashamed....." Darien said shaking his head and sighing. It was silent for a minute between them on the phone. "Is this why you called me?"

"_Oh, yeah!!!! I had a reason for calling you!! As you would of seen from the caller ID, I have called from the hospital...." _Diamond said with obviousness.

"Di, don't waste my time here! Say what you want and hang the fucking phone up, your wasting my money on my phone bill!"

"_Alright!! Alright!!! The doctor wants you to come down to the hospital today"_

"What the hell!!!! He's had me down there every day of the week. I've had to juggle school, the hospital and the situation with Serena!!! He can't give me a break on a Saturday a Saturday!!!!! I need a break at some time!!"

"_Oh and he told me if you say something amongst these lines that "it's __**your**__ job on the line not his""_

Darien mumbled every curse he knew under his breathe "I'll be there, at my OWN pace!!!!"

"_You better get here within two hours or you lose your job."_ Diamond said laughing hysterically.

Darien slammed his phone onto the receiver once again tossing it across the room it clattering on the ground.

* * *

Darien slammed 200 yen onto the bar. "BLACK coffee now!!"

Andrew looked at Darien "Damn, what's wrong with you?"

Darien just glared at Andrew and sneered.

"Ok, ok, right away black coffee." Andrew said picking up the 200 yen, walking away to make the coffee. "I don't want to be under your foot when you're this pissed!"

Andrew came back in seconds with the black coffee in his hand. He passed it to Darien and Andrew said before he was about to leave.

"Come on Dar!!!" Andrew said using Darien's nickname hopefully it would clam him down. "Tell me what's wrong!! Does it have to do with Serena!!?"

Darien stopped walking and turned back around and walked back to the bar. He sat down on a stool and sighed.

Andrew smiled _'it always works every time...'_ Andrew laughed to himself for a second _'and now here comes the pouring of the heart.'_

"Yes and no...." Darien said tapping his fingers on the coffee cup deciding on how he should explain the situation.

".......o....k..., explain your answer?" Andrew said confused

"One, I got called today, the day I was "suppose" to have off, to go to the hospital..."

Andrew nodded _'no wonder he's pissed, having to wake up so early, on the day he was suppose to have off.'_

"And two......." Darien trailed off.

Andrew looked at him waiting for him to finish....Darien was still silent. "Dar?"

Darien banged his head on the bar table, surprising the hell out of Andrew making him jump back. Darien's head still on the bar he sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do, Drew? She hates me." Darien breathed deeply "She hates me and there's no way to fix it...."

"Meaning..... "SHE" by any chance do you mean--"

"SERENA!! She fucking hates me!!!!!!!!!"

Andrew couldn't help it. "LA LA LA LOVE, I tried to hard, and she tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away.... she was queen for about an hour, after that shit got sour, she—"

"DREW!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!" Darien said annoyed. He freaking hated that song by puddle of mudd.

Andrew laughed wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sorry—" he gasped "—sorry it's not every day you get to do that." Andrew breathed trying his hardest to calm down but he really wanted to laugh.

"Look, Dar, I don't believe, that Serena hates you." Andrew giggled "It's Serena for crying out loud, she can't hate anyone!! No matter how hard she tries. Even when she did say she hated you, she really didn't, the word hate in her head doesn't really compute! Even people that were hate-able she would spend forever trying to find something she liked about them so that she wouldn't have to hate them!! It's hard for her to hate someone, so she goes with easier, liking them."

"But you don't know what I've said!!! What I've done!!" Darien protested

"DAR!!!!" Andrew said. "Get it through your thick skull!!!!" Andrew said poking at Darien's forehead as he said each word. "Serena, can't, hate, anyone!!!! Not, even, you!!!!"

"but--" Darien mumbled and Andrew sighed

"Dar, you're not an exception." Andrew shook his head "Hate and dislike is not an option for Serena it's either like, trust, or LOVE!!! And right now you're leaning on love!! You already earned her trust didn't you? Or didn't you know that?!!!?!"

Darien sighed shaking his head "of course it's j--" Darien's eyes spotted the time on his wrist watch. "Oh, shit I've got to go Drew, talk to you later."

Darien got off the bar stool and started to head towards the automatic doors. "Thanks for the coffee, Drew!!" Darien said waving his hand in a goodbye.

Andrew looked at the coffee still sitting on the bar counter. "You barely touched it!"

Andrew sighed then shrugged picking up the coffee. "Well, more for me." He said as he picked up the coffee and took a sip.

* * *

It was the afternoon around the time lunch started. The sun shined high in the sky warming peoples faces with comfort of a wonderful day that was to come.

Andrew wiped down the bar counter with a rag. Even though it was such a wonderful day he felt that it was eerie, like something was going to happen, was it the weather or was it something with his friends he did not know, but it was something. And it was going to happen. Sooner or later.

The automatic doors opened, letting the air from the outside whoosh in, with a certain bunny skipping in.

"Hi, Big Brother Drew!!!!!!" Serena exclaimed skipping to the counter.

"Hi, lil' bunny sis!" Andrew said smiling. Every time they greeted each other it was with a new name. "What can I do for you today?!" Andrew then paused

"Wait! Why are you here on a Saturday, you never come on the weekends your always at one of your friends places!" Andrew asked curious.

"Oh, yeah, All of us are staying at Lita's today. She's making Lunch and bunch of sweets!!!! She told me to go and get some shakes to go with her treats!!" Serena pulled out the wad of cash from her bunny purse.

"Wow that's a lot!" Andrew exclaimed.

Serena shrugged "no it's really not. I have to get five shakes and a little more stuff for Lita's sweets."

"So what will it be!!?"

Serena stuck out her tongue to the side trying to remember. "Um....um...oh yeah!!!! I want two strawberry shakes and three Chocolate!!!"

"Uh huh, should of known, you girls never change your orders. Raye and Mina want the strawberry and you, Amy, and Lita want the chocolate. Am I right?"

"You know us too well, Drew!" Serena giggled. "Oh yeah! and can you get this too." Serena pulled out a piece of paper from her bunny purse. And pointed at the certain items that she needed from him.

"So how much would all of that stuff be?"

Andrew thought for a second "2000 yen"

"That's not that bad, sure you got all that stuff back there?" she asked Andrew.

"Sure, bunny sis. I'll go and get them stay here I'll have everything ready for you in a sec." Andrew walked to the back disappearing from sight. Serena sat down on one of the stools and twirled around in it.

Almost falling off the stool she stopped it trying to collect herself from the dizziness. Picking up her face to look up, shock crossed her face. Serena hopped off the stool and head for one of the back booths to hide in.

Andrew came out from the back with the bag of things Serena requested at that second not seeing Serena he started to call out. "Serena!! Serena!!! Where did she go?"

"Hey, Drew." Darien sighed as he took a seat on one of the stools. Andrew set the bag down, looking surprised to see Darien.

"Hey, Dar? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something?"

"Yeah, but its lunch, I didn't want to stay at the hospitals café talking to a bunch of doctor about guts, brains and tumors while I ate. But I still needed someone to talk to—"

"So you thought of me how touching!" Andrew said fluttering his eyelashes and putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up, I knew it was a dumb idea to come here." Darien sighed

"But you still came." Then something clicked in Andrew's mind _'she must be hiding from him'_

"Drew, DREW!!" Darien exclaimed

"Huh, wha-"

"Can I get a coffee?!! I said it like five times!"

"Are you sure you going to drink it this time?" Andrew said folding his arms.

"yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Wait here I have to get it from the back, today's running slow so didn't really bother preparing."

Darien shook his head as Andrew head to the back room. The room was silent as Darien pulled out his lunch from his bag. Then there was a clatter from one of the back booths.

"Weird? Didn't see anyone go back there." Darien whispered as he got up from his stool and head for the back.

"Dang it, dropped the salt!" he heard someone whisper. When he got to the last both at first he didn't see anyone put then. She gasped as she picked up her head from under the table salt shaker in hand.

"Ser—"

"Darien, YO, where are you!!!" Andrew yelled. "Why is everyone disappearing on me today?!"

Darien looked back to answer Andrew but then she ran past him.

"Wait!!" Darien yelled chasing after her.

Serena ran to the bar counter and snatched up the bag placing the 2000 yen in its place. "Thanks Drew!!!" she said as she ran out of the crown.

"SERENA WAIT!!!!" she was gone once Darien got to the bar. Darien cursed under his breath. He huffed and turned to Andrew.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

"Look, Dar—"

"Thanks a SHITING lot Drew!!" Darien snatched up his stuff and left.

Andrew sighed "And once again he didn't drink the coffee."

* * *

Serena breathed heavily as she banged on the door. The door opened revealing Mina.

"Oh My Gosh!!! Lil' bunny!! Are you alright!!?"

Serena gasped for air. "Yeah, yeah, fine." Serena stumbled into the apartment. Mina caught her preventing her from falling on her face.

"Why are you so out of breathe lil' bunny?" Mina asked as Serena stood straight walking the rest of the way inside.

Serena sighed trying to collect herself "Long-long story"

When Serena walked into the living room, Amy and Raye sat at the Japanese styled dinner table. Serena sat with them on the floor around the dinner table.

Amy then looked at Serena over her book in her hands having heard the conversation that transpired between her and Mina, commented. "Does it have to do with a certain Shields?"

At that moment Lita came out the kitchen over hearing Amy. "What! Did he bother you again sere-bunny." Lita cursed under her Breath "I'm going to fucking kill him, if he said or did—"

"Girls! Girls! Relax nothing happened between me and Darien." Serena sighed

'_well that's more of an understatement!' _Serena's eye's squeezed shut.

"Fine" Mina said

"Fine" Lita said returning to the kitchen sighing "I KNEW it was a bad idea to send her to the crown!"

Raye got up from the table heading to the frame of the kitchen. "FINE!! You were right Lita!!! Gosh!!! You wouldn't shut up about it the whole time she was gone!!! And you still won't!!!! But you know that's the only place Serena knows how to get to from here without getting lost that's why the rest of us went to the other stores!!"

Raye folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "It's not my fault she wanted to help out."

"Raye, why don't you just SHUT UP!!? You're always looking for an argument." Lita said standing over the stove in her kitchen. Raye gasped balling her fist into balls, clenching them at her sides.

"No, I'm not!!! Just because I have a different opinion on something then other people doesn't mean I'm looking for an argument!!!"

Serena ran into the kitchen standing in between the two girls. "Can we PLEASE stop this!!!? I'm starving and I don't want my food to get burned because Lita's mad!" Serena said seriously.

Raye turned her body away, her raven hair swinging with her, her arms folded across her chest and her noise up in the air. Serena sighed she hated when the girls fought. She knew Raye and she fought at times but she also knew each time was a joke. With Mina, Lita and Raye and even sometimes Amy. Half the time the fights were for real. They really meant what they said.

Serena heard giggling and looked at Lita.

"We're fighting and THAT'S what you're worried about!!!!" Lita said trying to hold in her laugh.

Serena smiled then turned her head to Raye and saw Raye's shoulders shift up and down. Then she tossed her head back in a laugh. "Meatballhead, you're just too funny!!!" Raye walked up to Serena and patted her on the head.

Serena giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Raye walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. She spotted what she wanted, and smiled. "So who wants ice cream while we wait!!?"

"ME!!!!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully

"Hey!!!" Lita exclaimed "that's mine!!!"

"Sucker!!" Raye grabbed the ice cream, four bowls and spoons dodging Lita the whole time. Raye grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her into the living room with the ice cream.

* * *

Laughing, Raye opened the door to exit Lita's apartment. Serena, Amy, and Mina behind her.

"OOOOOOOoooooo" Raye dragged the letter. "That's,…….. bad, real bad."

It was raining heavily, the wind swished in many directions, splashing rain on Raye's face even though she wasn't even out side yet.

"Oh gosh." Mina exclaimed looking at Serena. "Maybe you should stay here Serena. Until it dies down you know?"

"No, no I'm fine,…it's ok, it's only rain. I can, handle,...rain." Serena said more to herself then Mina.

They stepped out Lita's apartment, yelling there goodbyes to her, as they left in separate directions.

* * *

A bright metallic grey/yellow color flashed into the house that read the numbers 2209, right behind the flash the rumbling of thunder sounded through the air out side.

Wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, still shivering, was where she sat, afraid of the noise and light wishing it was all over that the moon would peek out and great a silent sky.

Another bright flash filled the Dark deprived of light room. Following a rumble of thunder that shook her insides disturbing the eerie quiet room.

She couldn't call her friends because she told them she would be alright and she didn't want to be reprimanded by them telling her she should of just stayed at Lita's.

She didn't know what to do. Another Flash of lighting came and not a second sooner the rumble of the thunder filled the silence. It was close really close, and she didn't like that.

She got up from the couch heading to the hall, picking up the wireless phone she dialed.

The phone rang, the first ring sending goose bumps up her spine, he needed to pick up. There was another ring, _'please pick up'_ she begged in her mind. Another ring sounded out through the phone making her nervous, then another ring came making her fidget, a phone could ring so many times…… she sighed trying to calm her self, another ring….she closed her eyes about to pull the phone away from her face.

"_Hello! Hello!! Serena?" _

'_Thank Heavens!'_ Serena screamed in her mind.

"_Serena…..? Is that you?" _the voice addressed on the other side of the phone.

"Y-yeah,…y-yeah" her voice was really shaky as if she was scared cause of some kind of threat.

The other end was silent for a minute. _"Serena, what's wrong you sound kind of scared. Did something happen?"_

"ahh, No, it's just that." Serena said trying to collect her words.

"_Yeah, spit it out."_

"It's really silly but.." another blast of lighting flashed through the house, thunder right behind it. Serena Screamed loud through the phone as an occurrence.

"I KNOW IT'S SILLY BUT I'M SCARED OF THUNDER AND LIGHTING. I TOLD MY FRIENDS NOT TO WORRY THAT I WAS NOT GOING TO BE SCARED BUT…..BUT—"

Tears started to stream through her closed eyes, she inhaled at her best.

"Please, Darien, I don't want to be alone, please, can you come over?" Serena breathed quick shaking breathes.

"_Serena, don't breathe like that, inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth, I'll be there as soon as I can, just keep breathing like that until I get there. Alright?"_

Serena nodded "Y-yeah"

"_alright, I'm will be there."_

"Please, hurry!" Serena screamed once again as Lighting lit everything up and the thunder sounded from out side, there was a crash from out side sending another scream through Serena's vocal chords. "Hurry!!" she said reluctantly hanging up the phone.

* * *

Daren ran out the apartment building heading for his car. Outside was like a tornado, one that wasn't destroying anything. Was. There was miles of wind, lighting flashed near by the thunder not to far behind it. Everything was in havoc. Huge braches from trees either laid on the street or flew through the air. The news said this weather was to bad to go out in but…..

The way Serena sounded on the other end of the phone, so…… scared as she begged..

'_Please…..' _Her voice echoed through his ears as he reached his car and jumped in. He drove off at the top speed limit knowing it would be risky in such weather.

* * *

More than half an hour later there was a bang at Serena's door. She hoped of the couch tossing the blanket that was wrapped around her, heading to the door flinging it open.

In that moment she jumped into his arms surprising Darien.

Serena sighed out "Oh thank goodness, I was so scared…" her body shook in his arms. Darien walked all the way into the house closing the door behind him.

Darien was soaked head to toe but she didn't care. Serena gripped tighter around him, not daring to let go.

Serena shook more in his arms, worrying that it was because he was soaked with water and it was making her cold. He placed his hands around her waist as he was about to settle her down on the couch, he realized he was touching her bare skin. She wore an oversized t-shirt that started to slip off her shoulder. Darien's eyes traveled down noticing more then he should of. He placed her on the couch, reached for the blanket and wrapped it around her. Darien bent down on his knees to be eye level with her and sighed out as he rubbed the back of his hand on the side of her arm.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Serena sniffed "I should be asking you that!" Her voice rasped "Look at you…. You're soaking wet!... and it's all my fault…"

Darien shook his head "No….no... It's not, I heard how scared you were and I was not going to leave you alone being scared of this terrible storm…"

Serena analyzed the clothes he wore and his hair. His hair stuck to his skin, it shined from the light showing from the window, how wet his hair was. Serena's eyes traveled to his clothes, just looking at his soaked clothes made her feel cold. She stood up.

"I think we should get you new clothes to wear so you won't catch a cold." Darien nodded. Serena placed her blanket back on the couch and started her way up the stairs, Darien right behind her. When they got to her brothers room she pushed the door opened and gestured for him to go in.

"I think you know where his clothes are."

"Alright" He started to walk into the room then Darien stopped and turned towards Serena "Wait for me down stairs, alright?"

She nodded.

* * *

A few minute later Darien came out Sammy's room with a clean outfit that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. When he pushed the door open it stopped half way. Darien peeked his head through looking down to the floor to see what stopped the door. Huddled on the floor Serena sat silent. Her head began to turn in the direction Darien was in and at the same time lighting and thunder erupted. She yelped getting up almost running away but Darien grabbed her hand. Turning her around pressing her face into his chest.

"AHHHH!!! LET GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Serena screamed in fear.

"Buns, it' me!" Darien said as he shook her. Serena slowly calmed down inhaling and exhaling unevenly.

"Oh gosh, Meatballhead, you're so paranoid, everything just gets you jumpy."

Serena nodded "hehe……he" she tried her best at laughing failing in the process.

Darien chuckled "what am I going to do with you Meatballhead…."

Serena hit her fist softly on his chest. "Big jerk…"

"At least your insults are still the same." He chuckled "Well, down the stairs."

* * *

Serena sat on the couch huddled with the blanket wrapped around her. Every now and then lighting and thunder would erupt making her scream. Darien entered the living room flash light in hand.

"Well, its official, the powers down cause of the storm. I tried everything I knew to fix it." Darien said as he sat next to Serena on the couch. They sat in silence as they heard the rain pour from outside. The rain pelted the roof and windows making a soothing rhythm. There was a blast of lighting and a roar of thunder.

Darien felt a weight on him, shivering in his arms. Darien took his hand and petted the top of Serena's hair sighing. "it's alright, I'm here." Serena continued to shiver in his arms.

Darien felt his body reacting to her making him realize how Serena was situated on him. Serena sat on his lap, her legs on both side of him. Her body pressed into him as she gripped tightly at him not wanting to let go.

"Great…." Darien murmured to himself.

"What…?" Serena whispered picking up her head to look at Darien causing the rest of her body to shift on top of him.

Darien groaned, as his member twitched, praying she wouldn't notice.

"Nothing…." He said barely, groaning once again as she moved on top of him.

She gasped "Am I hurting you sitting on you like this!!?? Am I to heavy!!??"

'_Some what hurting me' _Darien thought then groaned out the words "N-no, you're not hurting me, more like—"

Darien paused midsentence looking down at her into her eyes. Her face was set to a confused expression. At that moment Darien averted his eyes away from hers.

'_She's so damn innocent, she has no idea what she's doing!!' _Darien felt her move atop of him once again letting out a groan he heard her…

Serena twitched nervously not knowing what to say. "Um, eh, T-thank you….. for coming here, when I needed you to…. And I'm sorry for making you come in such bad weather….. I wish I wasn't so afraid of such a silly thing…"

Serena pressed her face into his shirt avoiding his eyes.

'_Yeah, defiantly no idea what she's doing…' _Darien at his best chocked out a laugh as he patted her head once again like she was a bunny. "Hehe, it's Fine, I really didn't mind… I don't find it silly, I find it more…." Darien smiled as he paused looking down at Serena. "…..of Meatballhead being Meatballhead."

He felt Serena's small hand hit his chest as he chuckled. "Big jerk!" Serena shifted her body to look at him properly. "Out of all the names to come up wit—"

"God, Buns, you're driving me crazy….." With out her noticing Darien and her switched positions, his whole body hovered over hers, she was laid back on the couch underneath him.

Darien said his lips against her neck. "You shouldn't be sitting on a man like that or…."

He pressed the lower part of his body against her inner thigh.

She felt something poke her and she gasped

"That happens…." Darien whispered. His lips traveled from her neck, hovering over her lips. At the moment there eyes made contact and Serena noticed how dark his eyes were full of want.

'_W-why is his eyes so-so dark as if they lost color. There just pitch black…' _Serena thought nervously not understanding what was happening.

Serena felt Darien's lips press hard against hers in a kiss. Serena's eyes flew to the back of her head as his tongue slipped through her mouth meeting her tongue in a dance. Darien's hands caressed her sides all the way down to her small thighs wrapping them around him. Serena's hands were tangled in Darien's hair at the nape of his neck, they slowly traveled against his skin meeting the buttons of his shirt, and they popped one by one as Serena's hands traveled down to his chest.

Darien heaved quick breathes looking at Serena as he had been pushed away by her small hands. They sat on the other ends of the couch both heaving out of breath. Serena looked down at herself noticing a few buttons on her oversized shirt were unbuttoned exposing her heaving chest. She reached for her shirt covering herself up, looking away from Darien.

"I'm sorry this shouldn't have happened…" She started to say to Darien still some what out of breath. "….. I was clue less…. Should have thought better, I shouldn't have invited you here…….It was a really dumb idea, I didn't know what I was thinking, it was just all spur of the moment, yeah….." Serena was starting to say it more to her self now then to him. "Was just in the moment, nothing more. I just slipped up, my fault….." Serena said as she got up to walk away not wanting to stay in the room. Darien caught her wrist making her look back.

"No…." he heaved still out of breath. He was hurt but at his best tried not to show it. "It's my fault, I should have had more control." He breathed heavily "Only reason I'm here is to keep you company, I'm only here for you, not for me, you, I won't do anything you don't want to do" he paused looking up at Serena from where he sat "If you want I could leave……."

Serena shook her head and sat down in front of him. "No, I want you to stay."

A burst of lighting and roar of thunder entered the room, making Serena stiffen not knowing what to do with her self as she shook.

Darien chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, I'm here…"

Serena looked up and smiled at him.

Serena and Darien Sat in the Dark living room having the most random, stupid and serious conversation's for hours as they heard the rain pelt the windows and every now and then seeing Lighting flash and thunder roar. Ever time it happened to help Serena get over it Darien told her about knowing how close the thunder and lighting was by counting how close they accrued together. Every time lighting flashed they counted until they heard the thunder. Serena smiled as she enjoyed it. Even though she always still ended up jumping into his arms as a reaction to the storm.

* * *

Hours later Darien laid asleep on the couch, curled up on top of him, Serena laid her head against his chest. Darien's body felt a jolt and he woke up automatically his heart beating fast. He breathed heavily and loud. Darien looked around his head in a daze and his eyes blurry. He heard a soft sigh and he looked down at the person resting atop him. In that minute he calmed down.

"Just a dream…." He mummred "…….was just a dream." He shook his head breathing as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "One hell of a dream…."

"mmmmph" Darien heard Serena moan in her sleep and chuckled. He looked down at her small figure atop him.

'_It wouldn't be so bad to stay like this for a while' _He thought as he placed his arms around Serena and just watched her sleep, a smile plastered across his face.

* * *

**I know half of you people must HATE me for taking so long with each update, sigh, can't help it though much has happened to me. Long long story. **

**BTW go to my profile to see some news i put up all of you might not just like but in fact love. hehe and tell me what your thought's are on that..... hmmm wonder what it is.....hehe**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, well i found it adorable!!! i realize i need more moments between Serena and Darien like this but who's to say if more might be coming up. hmmmmm.....**

**Song: She Hates me by Puddle of Mudd **

**Lol you guys should listen to this song it's sooooooo funny had to put it in when i realized what i was typing at that moment. Lol**

**3/10/10**


	17. Avoidence: part one

Serena woke up to the smell of breakfast. She sat up on the couch still wrapped up in the blanket. Serena pulled it off of her and walked tiredly to her kitchen. She peeked her head through the frame door and smiled at the figure that was hovering over the stove. Serena backed away silently back to the couch and nestled her self into a comfortable sleeping position resting herself on her left arm curled up in a ball.

Serena's eyes flew open as she felt someone lay down behind her. She felt breathing tickle her ear. "Good Morning MeatBallhead…." Serena felt the back of Darien's finger tips caress her right arm, from her shoulder to elbow back and forth. Serena looked back at him surprised to see him in the living room instead of the kitchen where he was a second before.

Serena's body had switched to a new position from the one she was in. she could say that Darien's body was hovering over hers but… His whole body was pressed against her causing her legs to be on either side of him as she felt his erection poke her stomach near the lower part of her body. Darien's lips were smashed against hers in a fierce kiss. He nibbled delicately at her lips, sighing he ran his lips down her cheek to running his lips against her neck nibbling on it. Serena could feel his erection grow as he continued to tease at her neck. Serena breathed opening her eyes back up pushing him off of her.

"Sorry, I-I…" Darien breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling.

Serena shook her head. "I said it the first time, it was a mistake inviting you here…. I shouldn't have done that… It's to confusing for us…"

Darien shook his head in a furious no. "No, no, I-I just-" Darien moved closer to Serena and ran his thumb over her soft, wet lips. He groaned "I just can't control myself, I'm trying so hard…….to stop……..myself but ….. I just can't…..cause…." He breathed heavily as he bit down on his lower lip. "Cause….I—"

Serena got up from, next to Darien, where she was on the couch and turned to him.

"N-no, Darien! Stop this!! You have no idea what you're saying!!"

Darien stood up hovering over her.

"Serena, I do, I do know exactly what I'm saying word for word!!" Darien gripped the sides of her arms pulling her into him "And what I'm saying is that I'm in LOVE with YOU!!"

With much effort she had Serena took her arms, rested her hands on his chest in a swift motion and pushed herself out of his grip.

"No….you have no idea what you're saying, you're confused, and I'm confused!! THIS!!!!" she pointed one finger between them back and forth. "THIS!! I can't believe is something serious, something that will last!!! We've hated each other for so long, it just—" she sighed " It just makes no sense how we will have any kind of relationship but the one we started with!!!" her eye brows arched angrily "As enemies!!! As two people that despised each other, that argued every second we met. I really don't see a future between us; only thing I see is a very very bad ending. One with both of us hurt….one…..I want to avoid…"

Darien's hands were balled up in fists; he wanted to punch something until it no longer existed. "That's what you're saying but you won't give it a chance!! If you did—"

"W-w-why would I WANT to give it a chance when I KNOW it will end badly!!"

They both breathed heavily from the argument there eyes staring at each other intensely. Serena shook her head lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Don't you see…..?" She paused as Darien waited for what she was talking about. "T-the only reason……we….ended up close was because of the horrible things that have happened to me recently, if- if you didn't feel so bad for me…"

Darien stepped closer to her but she backed away. "W-who said I felt bad for you, I-I just wanted to be there for you, you had no one, just-just like..."

"Just like what!!!?" Serena said as she picked up her head to glare at Darien showing the tears streaming down her face.

Darien looked back at her with the saddest expression in his eyes. "Just like me…." He whispered.

Serena shook her head…."you think it's the same…" She looked directly into his eyes, with the sound of tears in her voice. "Well, it's not!!! Your parents died in a car accident, I get it so did mine but, your parents died in that second, you- you were too young to even remember them….. you wouldn't remember them.., even better you told me, you suffered amnesia, so there's no WAY you can remember them……on the other hand me, I- I was not even in the car accident, that's why it hurts so much more….. I was here being selfish wanting them to come home, begging them to come home, that's what they did, so they ended up, my brother, Sammy, half his body in a cast, Mummy in a coma, and papa…"

She wept tears falling down here messy face, as she sniffed. "Papa, his body, was- was cut in—half……" Serena's body dropped to the floor, her hands in her face. "…..by the car… and- and I remember every single moment I had with them, in this house, just being with them, it hurts so much, I wish I couldn't remember…"

"Shut up" Serena looked up at him "Just SHUT, UP!!!!!!" Darien's hands were balled in fists, digging his fingers into his flesh. "Do you think it's the most fantastic thing not to remember, trying to decide if it was your fucking fault was it because of you that killed them!!!! Do you think it's fantastic for me to feel that way!!"

Darien shook his head "You know what, I'm not going to go on all day talking about who has the worse life…. Whose life is more depressing, it's pathetic. I said I did not feel bad for you, only the situation felt the same not that it was the same!!!!"

"Fine!! You want to continue the conversation from where we were before?!!? Then here goes…. ONLY reason we ended up close is BECAUSE of the bad things that happened to me."

Serena breathed heavily as she listed them. "The car accident, having to see my brother in the hospital, almost getting raped!!!! Seeing my mother comatose!! And the situation with Diamond that had to do with YOU!!!" She pointed a finger strongly at him "If I was not mixed up in that my life would have been a little less miserable." Serena shook her head still breathing

"I don't want to be in a relationship that happened because of my depressed life, or yours, I don't want it to be a constant reminder. Every situation we have together is just painful; there are no smiles, nothing, so I say…." She looked directly once again into his dark eyes as she whispered. "What's the point?"

There was silence then a heavy breath from Darien. "You're right, What is the point?"

"There's breakfast on the table." Darien said then.

There was a slam of the door as Darien walked out of the house.

* * *

"Wow" Andrew said not believing what he had just heard from Darien. "Just wow, that must have been the biggest argument you both had, and you were both serious…."

Andrew looked at Darien. "Were you serious?"

"Never been so serious in my entire life, there's no point to this anymore, what ever it was. I've tried to hard, I'm sick and tired of it, even though it sounds like bitching, it's true, I freaking constantly pour my heart out to her and she can't say three words, eight letters? Just forget it…."

"Maybe…" Andrew started to say

"Drew, there's no maybe's, if's or but's, everything is over and done with, I'm going to act like nothing happened between us and you should too. This whole ordeal doesn't even exist."

There was laughing as the automatic doors opened. First stepped in Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy and then Serena, they walked to a booth still laughing to caught up in there conversation.

Darien and Andrew looked in there direction, then Darien looked back at Andrew knowing he would have to go over there for there orders.

"Remember nothing happened." Darien said as he watched Andrew pick up his writing pad and walk over to the girls.

When Andrew got to there table everyone was happy and excited with smiles except for Serena. At his best Andrew tried to avoid eye contact with Serena.

He looked around at the girls "H-hey girls, so what do you want today from the menu, breakfast, lunch, dinner….."

His eyes landed on Serena "Dar- I mean- D-dessert?" Damn, he was going to slip up. He couldn't help but mention Darien with the expression on Serena's face.

"There are Shiel- I MEAN- SALADS- SALADS, there's a special salad today." Andrew shook his head and whispered "Damn….."

"Can I speak to you for a second, big brother Drew?" Serena said really sweetly, getting up from her seat.

'_oh, god I'm in trouble…' _Andrew nodded "Sure, lil' bunny sis….. What is it?"

Serena shook her head. "Not here…." Serena got out of the booth and started to head to the back of the crown towards the kitchen. She passed the bar, and turned her head towards Darien, there eyes made contact for a brief moment, but it felt like eternity between the two as they glared at each other. Serena pushed the kitchen door open and waited for Andrew to walk in.

When he did the first thing she said was "How long have you known….?"

"W-what do you mean?" Andrew said nervously. He couldn't believe he was scared of her at this moment she was the innocent SERENA!!!! But….._'every girl has there scary moments.' _He thought

"You know exactly what I mean, Drew…." Serena said and Andrew knew she was serious because there was no big brother before or after his name. He sighed.

"After the day you punched him in the face……on the day it was raining, when you two—"

"YOU MEAN HE TOLD YOU THAT!!!!!!" She shirked "EWWWWW!!!!! W-why would he tell you THAT, I would understand other things but!!!! That's just too much information. I haven't even told my friends ANYTHING!!"

"Well, he didn't give out the gory details but he pretty much told me the very short version and what ever happened after that…." Trying to muffle his laughter.

Serena folded her arms across her chest. "So, you know what happened the other day?"

Andrew was silent for a moment then sighed as he nodded. "Sere sis, don't you think you two, you know maybe…"

Serena shook her head. "There's no maybe's, what happened has happened for a reason, and I'm thankful it happened sooner not later." Serena looked up at Andrew "this is between you, me and Darien, no one else should know, alright?"

Andrew sighed as he ran a hand through his messy dark blonde hair. "Alright, I won't breathe a word."

Serena smiled as she threw her arms around Andrew. "Thank you, big brother Drew."

Andrew patted her head as he smiled.

* * *

Serena walked out of the kitchen and straight to her friends with out glancing at Darien. The next second later Andrew walked out behind her back to the bar where Darien sat.

"Eh" Andrew said nervously, Darien just looked at him blankly. "She knows I know…."

Darien sighed "Great, why don't we just tell the whole fucking world!"

"And she said just to keep it between us three; her friends don't know a thing." Andrew said leaning in closer to whisper. Darien nodded

"Well, that's good…. I don't want to have to deal with her fucking friends."

"Gezz, Dar, you have a mind of a genius, stop cursing like a heathen."

Darien looked directly into Andrew's eyes, his eyes pitch black "I'm already having a shit of a day, do **not** tell me what the fuck to do, cause when I do snap you will not like it, and you know what will happen, you've seen what happens when i'm pissed off......"

Darien got up from the bar and headed for the automatic doors.

* * *

Serena got back to the booth with the girls and sighed. "I-I have to go…."

"WHAT!! AWWWWW!!!! Come on! We haven't hanged out in so long…!!" Mina wined

Serena smiled "we hung out the other day."

Raye also retorted "yeah, but besides that we have not seen you. What's up with you!!!?"

Serena sighed. "I'm just......really tired and I have a lot to do today so, I have to go."

Serena walked away from her friends heading to the automatic doors at the same time met up with Darien. They stopped in front of the doors glaring at each other. Then Serena turned to leave.

"Jerk" she mumbled.

"Bitch..." he replied as they walked out the door at the same time, causing Serena to gasp.

* * *

**Ok, so i know this was so wrong but i had to do it, nothing is perfect. sooner or later they were going to have an agruement among these lines. So this is IMPORTANT. I was going to continue this chapter but i could not resist stopping it here making it a cliffhanger. I thought you guys would not care about this part if i put the other part so i shorted this. So this chapter "AVOIDENCE" is going to be two parts this is the first part the second part will be named.**

**"Avodience: The Truth" if it does not fit i'll just call it "The truth" but when you go to the chapter on the top it will have the whole chapter name. Since i was going to make this chapter longer that means i was working on the second part already when i decide to make it two parts so it won't be long before i'm done with the second part. and all of you are going to LOVE the second part. until then hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Torisha**

**3/20/10**


	18. Avoidence: Part two

When Serena got home she slammed the door and ran up to her room slamming that door too. It was predictable for her to be a girl and throw herself onto her bed and scream into a pillow as she cried herself to sleep but she didn't.

Serena screamed her lungs out into the air as if she was in some kind of trouble. It was the highest pitch that ever came out of her throat. It sounded as if she was a warrior screaming as she killed someone. There was a repeated smash as she picked up anything her hands laid on and threw it. Tears ran down her face making it a hideous mess and blurring her vision. After a while she stopped, breathed heavily in the dark room. She let go of what else was in her hands, stripped herself of her clothing except for her underwear and laid in bed, no sound coming out of her, no tears, nothing as she laid there awake.

When Serena woke up the next day as her alarm clock sounded for her to wake up for school, she looked down at her sheets noticing the blood prints all over it. She picked up her hands displaying them in front of her face; they were covered in her own blood. The bleeding must have stopped over night. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

When Serena got to school her hands were covered in cloth bandages and it was not hard to notice. At the end of the day when the girls finally got the chance to meet up, the first thing Mina noticed when she walked towards Serena was her hands.

"Lil' Bunny!!!! W-what happened!!!?" Mina said in a panic as she came to Serena's side picking up Serena's hands in hers to examine them.

"I-it's nothing, I-I'm just really clumsy as usually!" Serena said as she pulled her hands out of Mina's view.

"I know you're clumsy, but it's never this bad!!!! You could not have hurt yourself like this out of clumsiness!!!" Mina said as Lita, and Amy walked up to them.

"Amy look at this!!" Mina said as she pulled Amy into view of Serena's hands.

"My Gosh Serena!!! What has happened to you! This looks very serious!" Amy took Serena's hands from Mina and examined ever inch of them.

"Tell me if this hurts?" Amy said as she touched a specific spot on Serena's hands.

"SHHHH!!!! OWWWW!!!!!! EEEEHHHHH!!!!! Stop, it hurts!!!" Amy nodded as she continues to look at Serena's hands. "You defiantly have to go to the hospital."

"I don't want to! I told you I'm fine!!" Serena said as she pulled her hands out of Amy's. "Ahhhhhh!!!!! Put me down Lita!!!" Lita had picked Serena up and threw Serena over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're going to the hospital." Lita said as they started to walk out of the school.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Serena screamed as they walked out of the school.

"Hey, girls!!" Raye exclaimed as she walked up to them. "I got out a little early today so I thought I would meet you guys!" Raye noticed that Serena was struggling in Lita's arms. "Um, what's going on?"

Amy sighed "Some how Serena has hurt her hands and won't tell us. It's really serious but she refuses to go to the hospital, so were taking her there by force."

"Is it really that bad that you can't fix Amy?" Raye questioned. Amy nodded and gestured for Raye to look at Serena's hands. "She might need stitches." Amy sighed as she shook her head.

"Oh, dear" Raye looked at Serena "Meatballhead!!! What did you do!!? Do you have any idea how much we worry about you and then you do this!!!"

"SHUT UP, DON'T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD!!!!!!" Serena screamed.

"Rere-bunny!!!" Lita gasped

"That is the first curse I have ever heard come out of your mouth!" Amy said in shook. "What has come up with you? What is the matter!!? What has gotten you so—so Angry!!?"

Serena turned her head from view of them and did not answer.

Raye shook her head "Whatever, you're still going to the hospital."

Serena screamed, trying to get out of Lita's arms."NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

"My god, your hands are in such a wreck!!" The nurse said as she looked at Serena's hands.

Amy cleared her throat and the nurse looked back at her. "Mrs. If you can, can you find Dr. Mizuno. It would be a lot of help."

The nurse questioned "Why her, we have a very good staff of doctors here at Kyoko hospital. And she is one of the best so she might be very busy."

"She is my mother, and I am sorry but I trust no one but she with my friend here's safety." Amy said gesturing to Serena.

The nurse was alarmed hearing that Dr. Mizuno was Amy's mother. "R-right away, Ms. Mizuno!!" the nurse bowed then ran out of the room to find Amy's mother.

A few second's or so later ran into the room. "Girls, I heard you were here cause…"

Amy stood up. "Serena has hurt her hands badly, to a point that I can not fix." Then she bowed politely "Good evening mother."

"Amy!!! Well, good evening my dear daughter." Dr. Mizuno turned to Serena and looked at her hands.

"Dear Serena!! What have you done!!!?" Dr. Mizuno said as she rushed to look at Serena's hands better.

Serena shook her head "I-it's nothing…"

"Nothing!!!!? This is very serious!!! We have to stitch and banged them!!" Dr. Mizuno said as she unwrapped Serena's hands from the cloth that was around them.

* * *

"Mmmhmm, yeah, mmhhmmmm, yeah of course. "Andrew nodded and agreed as he listened to the other person on the other end of his phone. "No problem, I'll get there at the end of my shift."

Andrew hanged up and sighed.

"So who was that, that has you stressed?" The person sitting in front of Andrew said.

Andrew picked up his head and shook it as he looked at Darien. "It's noting…."

"Yeah, sure "it's nothing" then why do you have this worried ass look across your freaking face." Darien said as he swirled the straw in his untouched coffee, looking at Andrew with an eyebrow raised.

Andrew didn't want to say anything because if he did, he knew his blood would boil in that second blaming Darien for Serena being hurt. He had just got a call from Amy asking if they could pick up Serena later from the hospital. Andrew really didn't want to blame Darien for Serena being hurt but he knew that it had to do with him. That she must have hurt herself because of him.

'_If she hurt herself this badly over Darien would she kill herself over and because of him?!!?' _Andrew thought as he looked at Darien his blood starting to boil wanting to punch him in the face and yell at him that it was all his fault, that he should fix things. Andrew stood there thinking for a second as he looked at Darien.

'_Maybe if he knew what happened to Serena, He would be worried and in a way "Come to her rescue" and maybe this can fix things between them, it's worth a shot, it's not like Darien does not have a heart!' _Andrew sighed out…

"Well, actually, it's……Serena."

The moment Darien heard her name; he had a look of disgust on his face as he looked in a different direction of Andrew's view. "Well, what is it; I bet she did something to get a whole bunch of attention, something really dramatic as usually for people to feel sorry for her."

Andrew tried to ignore the tone in Darien's voice as he said that. "Well, she hurt herself pretty badly and she's in the hospital…"

Darien scoffed "Oh, poor her, did she break her nail's walking…. I bet she got hurt in the most stupidest way as possible. The bitch deserves it, it's not like she felt real pain in her damn life. She needs to get fucked up a couple of times to know what fucking pain is. Crying at the moment she gets fucking hurt, for the littlest fucking thing, such a fucking brat that bitch."

Andrew made a deep laugh in the bottom of his throat "Hehe, That's it…"

Darien felt a piercing pain to his face. It felt like someone took over a hundred needles and stabbed them into his face. Darien felt something drip slowly from his nose; he took his hand and wiped his nose putting his hand in front of his view seeing it was his blood.

"Shit" Darien murmured as he was about to look back at Andrew to ask what the fuck was wrong with him but Darien felt the back of his head feel a blow to the floor erupting a pain through out his head as if someone stuck a nail through his whole head through his brain. There was another blow to his face, and another and another, one behind the other, one lasted as long as the other feeling like someone took a mallet and smashed his head with it.

Darien pushed Andrew off of him by giving a blow to his face making him back up and off of him. Angry, Darien punched Andrew a couple of times in the face, injuring his face as badly maybe even worse then his own. Darien punched Andrew in the stomach close to his ribs as his anger boiled to furry causing Andrew to spit up blood.

Andrew pushed Darien off of him making Darien's head hit head first to the floor in a hard blow one that would usually cause someone to either go in a coma or black out. Darien sat up as an erupting pain went through his head like someone took screwdrivers and jabbed them through his brain and they went straight through. There was another blow to Darien's face, Darien could say it was another punch to his face but it wasn't, Darien felt the contact with Andrew's foot to his face causing him to literally throw up blood, and other things he could not make out that was there.

Darien pulled at Andrew's leg in a way that made him fall back onto his head, Andrew coughed up blood turning to his side trying to get up but Darien hovered over him. Darien's clenched hand flew back into the air then rushed down more slowly than Darien liked because of gravity and came in contact with Andrew's ribs. The instant causing Andrew to cough up blood. Darien recurrently hit blows to Andrew's chest knowing exactly where to hit knowing if it would kill him or just cause incredible pain through his body. Andrew coughed up blood with each blow, to much blood in his mouth making him choke. Andrew gurgled the blood as he tried to spit it out.

Andrew adjusted his feet to kick Darien right in the chest to get Darien off of him. Andrew spat up all the blood that was in his mouth got up and attacked Darien once again being ruthless this time, Andrew stomped at Darien's chest every time Darien couched up blood just like Andrew did a second ago. Andrew took his elbows and hit Darien in the side of his face a couple of times causing Darien's ears to ring out, an annoying noise painfully in his ears. Darien gave one good blow to Andrew's face backing him away from Darien in a good distance for Darien to let out as he looked up at Andrew.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!???!!!" Darien said as he spat up blood with every pronunciation in that sentence. He felt the blood run down his broken nose from his painful nosebleed.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!!!!" Andrew yelled at the top of his bruised lungs as he spat up blood just like Darien did but much worse as it ran down his mouth with out his control. He spat the blood out of his mouth trying to stop it.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Darien said as he tried to get up.

"I'm talking about, this, this whole thing with Serena a few days ago, you were fucking worried about if she hated your sorry ass, but now you don't give two shits. What the fuck is up with you, what the hell happened to you, man, you're so much better than this." Andrew said shaking his head.

Darien got up clenching his side as he walked up to Andrew and held a hand out. "You know what happened, I told you the other day."

"All this cause of an argument?!?!!" Andrew said as he took Darien's hand as Darien pulled him up. They walked to the stools holding each other and sat down.

Darien rolled his eyes "So I'm more pissed off about it then I let on…….."

"Dar, really? Why do you always hide shit like this….I know that every man there is always keeps what the fuck he feels inside but with you, if you don't say what you feel or just let some one know, you let it out with your fists and anger. People that have nothing to do with it get hurt cause of that, you really need to control your emotions!!" Andrew sighed running a hand over his face.

"Whatever, the bitch got me pissed that's all."

Andrew punched him one good time. "Stop calling her a bitch, she's not one and you know it!! Don't you see Dar!!!?" Andrew said as he threw up his arms in to the air.

"See…….what….?" Darien said slowly

"She's SCARED!!!! Serena doesn't know what to expect!!! She doesn't know what she feels!! I bet that she does have feeling for you but she just can't comprehend them!!"

"What—what are you getting at Drew!!!?"

Andrew sighed wiping more blood off of him and onto his clothes. "Didn't she say she was confused, that she could not understand the situation, One minute your enemies, two people that hate each others guts and wants the other to die, the next you're at your apartment, with her, and you had fucking SEX with her. Come on!! Tell me that wouldn't and doesn't confuse you!!"

Darien smiled running his bloody hand through his hair. "Actually it doesn't"

Andrew looked at him "Explain to me how it's NOT confusing, it makes MY brain hurt…."

"I thought I told you before….." Darien paused drawing Andrew more into what he was going to say. "I've loved her longer than that night we had sex, much much longer, I had denied it but the truth is I was and still hopelessly in love with that Meatballhead to the point…….." he paused. "To the point where it aches, I had to see her everyday, a day I didn't I would go insane. Just had to see her smile, once always did me good… Then it became that I had to have her talk to me only way she would was yelling and insulting me but I didn't care as long as she spoke to me. As long as I heard her voice and she acknowledged my existence. I was content, I could with stand the day. But now……..It's gotten……..worse….."

Darien breathed running his messed up blood stained hands through his hair once again. "I can't help but _**want**_to touch her, feel her skin connect with mine. I want to feel my finger tips touch _**every **_part of her body. The sensation just feels so fucking good, I just don't know what to do, and I can barely control myself around her nowadays it's just so fucking hard to do, with out me picturing what it feels to touch a place on her body I rarely get to touch and caress. With out my hands doing what I picture….. Drew……" Darien paused as they sat in silence.

"I-I never felt like this, nothing in my entire life has hurt so much but felt so fucking good. I have never felt a _**desire**_….like this. It's like I can barely breathe. I never _**wanted**_ something so fucking much that has me so confused making me think it's a _**need**_. I _**need**_ her, Drew….. I might tear myself apart if I don't get her…. I'll go insane…."

There was silence between them, as Andrew took in everything Darien had said. "Dar, I-I never realized…….it was this…..that……bad……."

Darien looked at Andrew with a smirk. "No, one does….."

There was a scream intruding on Darien and Andrew's conversation. They both looked to the automatic doors seeing a women standing there with a frightened look on her face as she saw the blood everywhere and then seeing them to covered in the same exact blood. She held a phone to her ear….

Both of them cursed "Oh, shit….."

Darien and Andrew got up from the stools and headed for the women. Darien grabbed her phone, canceling the 911 call and Andrew pushed her out of the crown trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Mrs. we just had a little fight between us two men. Nothing serious we're both alive and about to go to the hospital…." Andrew said as sweetly as possible but Darien took another approach.

Darien's dark eyes gazed into the women's own. "You are _**NOT**_ going to report this…." Darien said as he flung her phone into the street, it smashing and being ran over by a car. "Nothing happened here, you didn't see shit….."

The woman nodded rapidly scared. Darien walked away from the woman haling a cab.

"Dar, what the fuck was that!!!" Andrew said as both of them hoped into the cab.

"Being really persuasive….Can't deal with shit like that right now…." He then addressed the cab driver. "Kyoko hospital…." He turned to Andrew "Right?"

Andrew nodded "Right." They stayed in silence for a while then Andrew started to laugh.

Darien turned to him "What?"

"Well, at least I can say, you can't beat me up like when we first met." Andrew laughed

"Yeah, but I'll still win in a fight…." Darien said smirking

"That's so fucking not true; I would kick your ass!" Andrew protested

"Um, do you remember!!!!? What happened back there!!?"

Andrew and Darien thought back to there fight.

"OOOOOWwwwwww!! You have a point. You win—you win"

Darien laughed. A laugh he needed….

* * *

When Andrew and Darien got to the hospital, they were holding each other up, there arms slug around each other. The moment they walked into the hospital, everyone turned to them. Patients gasped seeing that Darien and Andrew were more hurt then anyone of them in the room. Nurses rushed to there side… all of them talked at once annoying Darien.

He yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" all of them fell silent. "Were not here to get attended to, were here to see someone…." Darien breathed not getting out anymore words….

Andrew held Darien up. "A-a Serenity Tsukino?!!?" He said causing one of the nurses to walk up to them.

"I-I know where she is…." The nurse stammered.

"Good…. Take us there…." Darien breathed heavily.

"R-right this way….." The nurse started to walk in the direction, Andrew and Darien walked behind her clenching on to each other. A bunch of nurses walked right behind them…. Causing Darien to be more annoyed then he needed to be. He hated the attention.

The nurse that directed them started to speak. "We had her stay here, because her hands were so bad, they were causing her a lot of pain….we are trying to figure out why they hurt her so much but it's really hard at the moment to really know." The nurse stopped at a door and pushed it open revealing a sleeping form.

"Serena….." Andrew said letting go of Darien heading into the room and to Serena's sleeping form. Andrew turned back to Darien after a second or two. He gestured for him to come over.

Darien shook his head. "I rather not….."

"Come on Darien, you're only two steps from entering the room…" Andrew tried to convince him. "It's not going to hurt for you to be here, you are here for her aren't you?"

Darien nodded "I-I Just wanted to see if she was alright…."

Andrew cursed "What the fuck, Dar, you care about her more than anyone I know, just come in!!!"

"I-I can't, Andrew…"

"What the fuck then Dar, what was the fucking point of trying to explain all that shit back at the crown, what the fuck was the point of our fight!!!" Andrew shook his head "You really don't deserve her….one minute you hate her, another you like her, another day she's a bitch and then you turn around and say---"

"—I DO!!! I DO Andrew!!!! I meant what I said…. I love her… but…." Darien shook his head pausing for a second.

Serena slowly awoke the first thing she head was "ove her….…"

The slits of her eyes turned towards the voice, it was Darien. _'why is he here?!?' _She tried her best to hear what he was talking about but her hearing was fading in and out she could not make out half the words.

"….but….she doesn't want me here, she hates me, no, she can't stand me. She thinks I hate her, I get it, why would she want me here after the shit I said to her.. if she doesn't want me here I rather not be here."

It was really hard for her to make out but what she heard was "…….doesn't want me here, she hates me, no…… can't stand……I hate her….get it……I rather not be here."

Her eyes started to sting with tears, she shut them not wanting to be noticed that she was awake. Serena heard Andrew sigh…

"You have a point." She heard him say than he walked over to Darien it hard this time to hear him since he was across the room.

"Why stay when she believes you hate her, and she hates you. I think you should leave but why don't you stay for a while, you don't have to stay in this room just stay in the hospital. Fix your wounds and think it over; you might regret if you leave…."

Serena's hands were hurting with piercing pain making it hard for her to concentrate on what Andrew was saying only hearing little things he said.

"Why stay……..you hate her.….hates you…………….you should leave……don't…..…. regret…….leave"

Darien whispered his body shaking "I still don't understand, why, why this back and forth is going on between me and her. Why everything is so fucking complicated, Drew I never signed up for this shit, I never signed up to fall in love with her, for it to hurt so much. I never ever signed up to feel like this constantly, it hurting, the wanting, the desire, every thing has me confused, I desperately want to forget, to forget her…..it's wrong but true."

Andrew shook his head. "Then like I said before than maybe you really don't deserve her, if you don't know how you feel, you shouldn't have her." then he repeated again. "You don't deserve her." Andrew shut the door in Darien's face. Darien sighed and left for the café.

When Andrew shut the door there was a scream of pain.

"Uhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Andrew turned to see Serena twitching in pain on the bed. He opened the door and yelled "HELP!!!!!!!"

Darien walked down a hall as nurse and doctors ran passed him from the direction he had just come from. He stopped in his walk thinking

'_SERENA!!!!!'_ He thought and dashed back in the direction.

"Uhhhhhh, ahhhhhh, mmmppphhh!!!!" Serena moaned in pain as two nurses tried to hold her down.

"This will numb the pain…" A doctor said holding a needle; he pierced her skin putting the medicine into her. Serena slowly clamed down with every minute. All of them sighed as she did. The doctor shook her head then looked to Andrew.

"Do you have any family records with you? We are still trying to figure out why this is causing her much pain."

Andrew shook his head "Oh, no I-I'm not related to her, just a good friend that watches out for her like a brother. Her real brother is in a different state at his collage she has no family around here at the moment."

"Oh, you seemed like her elder brother, sorry for the mistake, but you care for her like a sister and it confused me." The Doctor bowed and left the room. In that moment Darien stopped at the door and peaked in seeing nurses all around Serena. He watched as they fixed her up and left one by one seeing she was ok he left.

* * *

Serena laughed as she sipped on her chocolate shake. "Drew, your too funny."

"Only to make you laugh" He replied to Serena with a smile. "Shouldn't you be home, Sere? it's kind of late the suns down and it's almost 8 o'clock."

" yeah but i wanted to spend more time with you, anyway, seriously Drew, what happened to you, two weeks ago you were in a bunch of stitches and everything!!!" Serena exclaimed

"Eh, it's nothing just had this fight with Darien..." He said as if it was an everyday thing.

"That must have been one hell of a fight!!!"

Andrew sighed _'she could say that' _He thought as he scanned the crown. It had been three weeks since his fight with Darien. The moment Andrew came back to the crown he had cleaned up the mess they made from there fight, there was no remains of blood any where, he had really scrubbed down with bleach. Then he thought back.

'_Three weeks, a month since Darien has been here, I guess he hasn't gone near Serena in that long either, it's just like he……disappeared.'_

The moment Andrew thought it the moment Darien walked through the automatic doors towards the bar. Andrew got out a glass pouring water for him knowing if Darien ordered coffee he would not drink it.

"Hey Dar."

"Hey Drew." They said to each other as they clapped each others hand and pulled each other into a one armed hug letting go in the same second.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Andrew said trying to start up a conversation.

Darien nodded. "Yeah..." He took the water and sipped on it.

"So what you been up to man." Andrew said still trying to have a conversation but it was not likely with Darien's one worded replies.

"Not much." Darien was not looking at Andrew only straight ahead. Andrew sighed looking at Serena a few stools away. Andrew had noticed Darien didn't even look at Serena or notice her existence sitting a few seats away. He was about to mention Serena to Darien when a very shapely women walked into the crown wearing a reveling out fit. She had long dark red hair with loose curls. Her hair bounced with the rest of her body as everyone in the crown watched her walk up to Darien.

"Hey babe" she said to him wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips not in a moment of shame.

"Hey" he replied kissing her back.

Andrew shook his head in surprise. "Dar, who's this….?"

She giggled at Andrew. "Your cute, why don't you come see me some time and we'll "play" after I'm done with hotness right here." She winked at Darien pulled out a pen between her breasts and wrote her number on Andrew's arm. "Or we can all play together?" she said sweetly with a cloud of innocents.

"Darien, seriously who is this…..bitch!!!??"

She giggled once again. "This bitches name is Beryl honey and she would like you between her legs..." she winked at Andrew then turned to Darien.

"You ready, babe?" she said sweetly pressing her breast together as if on accident. "Cause I really want to play…."

Darien got up from the stool "yeah" he replied as he put an arm around her and existed the crown.

Andrew was stunned; he turned his face to the left remembering Serena, her eyes spilled with tears as he saw her run.

_'after all the shit, the fight, the shit he told me!!! The mother fucker....' _Andrew cursed

* * *

**Ok i now this is pissing off alot of you people, i did not plan to end it that way at first but at the end decide to so the whole avodiece saga is not done but the next chapter is going to be name something different, and is going to be kind of short but it'll be better then this. Remember to go on my page and pick out what you guys want for the tittle for my new story i'm working on.**

**love Torisha hehe**

**3/28/10**


	19. The Unforgetful Date

**I know some of you will find this chapter boring because it's beryl's POV but there are reason's i wrote this chapter. when you read you will see why....**

* * *

Andrew tapped at the phone in his lap. He didn't know what to do, he was worried, yes, worried about what he did. If he did anything. If he did anything that would hurt Serena. Andrew would kill him if he did. Also he was Andrew's friend and he should trust the guy. Andrew knew his friend but the way things were going it wouldn't be a coincidence he went into a spiral. So Andrew thought he wouldn't blame him? Would he? Yes, he would….. if it hurt Serena? He knew he would...........

It was late 4 o'clock in the moring but he knew that women Beryl would be up. Unfortunately as he thought it was late and his sister and father were asleep, he didn't want to disturb them with his talking but this was the best time to call that bitch. He knew he wouldn't be disturbing her in her sleep. She was a partier that was the obviousness but that's the thing that got him worried, would she pick up? Was this her house number or her cell phone? He sighed and whispered

"screw it" Andrew picked up his cell phone from his lap made sure it would be a unknown call when he called the bitch and dialed.

Just as Andrew suspected there was music blaring in the back ground.

"_HELLO!!!!"_ The women yelled into the phone then she giggled talking to someone else on her end _"stop that I'm on the phone"_

Soon the music almost died down and it was kind of hard for Andrew to hear it now and better to hear the women's voice.

She still had a laugh in her voice. _"Yeah, Hello?"_

"Yeah, it's me….." Andrew sighed he really didn't want to say it like this. "The cute one from the crown… you know, Darien's friend."

"_OOHHHH!!!!"_ she exclaimed _"Andrew wasn't it? So you decide to call me? You can come now and we can play…."_ She giggled.

"No, no it's not like that!!" Andrew said loudly by accident then he whispered. "nothing like that."

She sighed _"I know" _

Andrew was puzzled "What do you mean, you know?"

"_This was the whole reason I gave you my number sweet thing! You want to find out about your little friend Endymion don't you?"_ she giggled once again when she said Darien's name.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I called…." Andrew said lowly surprised she knew that.

"_You want to know----!!!!!" _she said loudly through the phone.

"shhhh, can you keep it down, my families asleep!!" Andrew said as low as possible.

Beryl giggled "_sorry, so you want to know what's going on between your little friend and me right?"_ she said into the phone with an even tone.

"Yeah, that's right." Andrew said sadly

"_And you fear that something really………………SEXUALLY……….is going on!!!!!" _Beryl giggled once again.

'_God this women's loud' _Andrew thought then sighed "Can you keep it down! And yes I'm worried _**that's**_ happening"

Then there was this depressed sigh from Beryl _"then you thought wrong."_ All of a sudden Andrew heard her loud and clear every single word she said.

"Wait, where are you? It just got really quiet on your end."

"_Oh, I'm outside the club in an ally way, moved here so you can hear me better." _

"What do you mean I thought wrong….." Andrew asked eager to know.

"_Well, we didn't have sex if that is what you are thinking….."_

Andrew sighed "Well, that's good" then he thought "But aren't you a—"

"_EHH!!!! Don't say it!!!! I'm not an ordinary "hooker" I'm a professional who gets paid buy a huge company for what I do, honey. I have vacations and I live a regular life, outside this, you know just like the play boy mansion bunnies? It's a business not just "sleep with anyone to get money", babe. I have clients, regular's you know?" _

"But doesn't that cost A LOT of money, how could Darien---?"

"_Oh, that little boy?"_ Beryl giggled _"Oh, He's loaded; he's a walking talking dollar sign."_

"Wow, never realized……he had so much money......So what did you guys do?"

Beryl sighed _"Like I said, babe, my job is a profession, so it's not just "Sleeping" with you're cliental, it's not just a screw. Our job is to accompany them. To do what ever they want. If they don't have a date for a premier or huge party, etc… you know something they need to show off a girl to so people won't ask questions on there relationships. Some of our clients are true gentle men you know. They feel awkward with just fucking us. Most of them take us on dates have fun with us then get down to business. It's the best cause we get paid, also food and a fun night out, even though most of the time we have to pay for it."_

Andrew said annoyed "So can you explain what you two did!!!"

"Fine, fine….. I'll start from when we left your little place called the crown."

* * *

***Flash back on the night***** Beryl's POV**

**We walked down the block my arm intertwined with the cutie's I knew I was older then him but his height said other wise. He was so tall like a statue and the way he walked showed he towered everyone. I knew he was mad at me for coming into that place and kissing him out of no where, I thought he would like it, if I showed off he had someone, I was a person to show off. But I ignored that he was pissed even though I had no idea why, not like he had a girlfriend whole reason he called me…**

"**So where are we going?" I asked the cutie with the fine ass. Oh yes I had looked at his ass, nice and firm. I giggled to myself. I still didn't know the cuties name. Whole reason I called him cutie. I heard what they called him back there but was nervous to call him it. **

"**You'll find out…" he told me **

**I had to verify what his name was so I said "So it's a surprise Da—" **

**But he cut me off. "Don't call me that, the names Endymion." He said as he gripped my waist tightly hurting me in the process. I knew that was his way of saying that was the only name I could call him even when he wasn't in my presence. I soon forgot the other name he was called falling in love with his royal like name. **

"**Ok, Endymion. So everything is a surprise tonight? But what will I know what to wear." I asked him as we stopped walking, I heard the beep of a car, and I looked over to see an amazing ride. A red low ride Mercedes bendz. Must of cost him a fortune or either it was a rental. I thought this cause little boys really didn't have money unless it was from there parents. But he could have got the money from his parents….**

**Endymion looked at me. "What you have on is fine." He said in his cold tone, as he opened the door for me to get in…….the only tone I knew, I wondered if he ever smiled before. If he ever smiled in his life, I could probably make him smile, I thought and giggled but then I thought back to that little girl with the cute hair style sitting a few seats away from us, I don't know why I did. I still had a lot of questions for this little boy; he was so secretive it was hard not to have questions. **

**I asked Endymion how long we would be staying out. As he started to drive. He replied once again in his even unchanging tone. "As long as the events tonight last." I sighed I needed to know how long we were going to stay out so I could know how much to charge him but he was being difficult. **

**I wasn't one to complain. But I was still worried my outfit was unacceptable. It was reveling but still a dress none the less. Still elegant but ready for a party. It showed every single curve I had, if flowed beautifully. It was low cut in the front went between my cleavage, and I had huge noticeable breast. I bet you could see them from the moon. I giggled to myself. The back was out it also went deep to the top of my ass. I could feel Endymion's cold hand on my back. He drove with the other hand; I wasn't scared as he did this he looked like a safe driver. His cold hand moved at times from the steering wheel to my back. His hand went back and forth as he drove, the fact he had his hand on my back made me feel royal, you know, escorted like it was a date. His hand didn't make me shiver; the coldness made me want it there longer. I looked up to the sky from the window, tonight was beautiful only if it was a real date…it would be perfect…….. I just hopped I had enough money for the events this little boy was taking me to.**

**I knew I had no right to call him a little boy, I gazed over at him, I could still feel his hand on my back, his body was very manly in that suit he wore. His hand gave away his stretch too. Another reason I thought I was underdressed, he wore a very dashing suit. I felt like I could see every muscle he had under it, every curve, every single perfection. His ebony raven hair was beautifully shining in the moon light as the moon reflected off of it. Even though his hair almost somewhat covered his eyes you could still see the shining green blue of them, his eyes were rare to have two different colors in them. His eyes at the same time were unchanging but beautiful I was lucky to see a person with such beautiful eyes even though they were hard and cold. **

**He drove into a parking lot; he parked the car and turned off the ignition. I was about to get out the car myself when the door opened for me. I stepped out slowly as Endymion looked at me.**

"**Remember what I said…" he told me and I nodded. He had said something to me in the car that confused me even more about what was happening tonight. We were about to walk up to what I noticed was a very elegant and might I add looked like an expensive restaurant too expensive for me. What was I going to do about the money for this!! We were about to walk up to it when he stopped me.**

"**Wait…. Just remembered." He dashed back to the car on the passenger side looked like he was getting something from the glove compartment. He looked at me and gestured for me to come over. When I got to Endymion he should me a box, not just any box but a jewelry box. When he opened it I was amazed. The necklace and earrings that were in it must have cost over a thousand dollars!!**

**But all he said in his deep voice whispering into my ear was "Please don't lose this." As he put it on me, He made me feel like a princess…. I knew he said that because it was expensive but he didn't once mention the price, just not to lose it and that he wanted it back at the end of the dinner. He intertwined my arm with his as we walked up to the restaurant, when we got inside I was amazed I knew what this place was, it was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. I knew I didn't have the money for this place; I had no idea what I was going to do. **

**One of the waiters escorted us to our table which was a reservation that Endymion had called in. It started to make me think how much money did this little boy really have….? When we got to the table it was a seating arrangement for eight people. Eight? I didn't think it would be so many…. This got me nervous… we waited; I didn't know what for so I looked around nervously.**

**Endymion bent towards me and whispered "Stop twitching" it was a command so I did what I was told. There were four seats in front of us and two beside us on the right that were unoccupied. He acted like he did this before, what ever this was. I asked him in a low whisper…**

"**Have you ever done this before…."**

**He smirked, a smirk I feel in love with, it was quick but I knew he did it. "No, never…." But the thing is I still didn't know what **_**this**_** was what we were doing. I guess he smirked because of the innocents that was truly in my voice this time, of not knowing what was happening. Was that little girl like that? I shook my head not knowing what I was thinking. **

**Two people walked up to the table escorted by a waiter, Endymion stood up and grasped the mans hand pulling him into a one armed manly hug then turned to the women and kissed the back of her hand as she blushed. Endymion turned to me and introduced us. **

"**This is my lawyer, Beryl, Richard Norson and his wife Eleanor Norson." He said to me. I smiled at him and his wife. Such a young boy had a lawyer?!? Things amazed me nowadays. Then he presented me to them "This is Beryl, my **_**"Date"**_**" **

**What ever Endymion was scheming the Norson's were in on it. We all sat down, the men waited for us women to sit down first. We waited a little longer and not too soon four people came up walking towards our table. We all stood up to greet them. Endymion shook hands with the men and kissed the back of the hands of the women. Once again Endymion introduced us.**

"**This is the CEO of Starlight industries, Alexander Baldwin." When Endymion said his name I was in shock **_**the**_** CEO!!!!! Mr. Baldwin kissed the back of my hand and I blushed. He also did so with Mrs. Norson, who had no affect to it. How did Endymion get an engagement with him!!!! Endymion continued with a cold smile, his eyes dead. "And this is his lovely wife Jennifer Baldwin, with there lawyer….?" Mrs. Baldwin came around and embraced me in a hug, amazing I thought. She was beautiful. Mrs. Baldwin also hugged Mrs. Norson.**

**The Baldwin's Lawyer spoke up. "Christopher Neels and my wife Susan Neels." Mr. Neels also kissed the back of my hand slowly, I was about to be in a frenzy. These people were so polite. He did so with Mrs. Norson too and shook the hand of Mr. Norson.**

"**Everyone this is my **_**girlfriend **_**Beryl—" **

**I cut Endymion off knowing he did not know my last name. "Metalia, Beryl Metalia..." I smiled and said to everyone.**

**Yes this is what Endymion told me in the car, that I was to act as if I was his loving girlfriend of many years during this dinner, it confused me at first but now I understood. He told me all the information I was to know about him as his girlfriend and he told me if they asked anything else and they were asking me, to make something up and he would agree to it. He told me to make a story as we went along with the dinner and to do agree when he said something also. **

*******Pause in flashback*******

* * *

"Wow" Andrew said "I never knew, Darien had connections like that…. What was this meeting all about?"

"_I was about to get to that" _Beryl replied over the phone.

* * *

**Flashback of the night continues*******

**I Listened to every word that was spoken as we ate and Endymion had his meeting. What I realized was the Endymion was starting his own company. This little boy still young, was getting far in his life already thinking way way much ahead past collage. **

**This was how the meeting went as I listened. **

"**So dear boy, we really enjoyed your presentation." Mr. Baldwin said to Endymion. **

"**yes" Mr. Neels said stepping in. "The whole idea of how you would take care of the medical department. Leaving it all in your hands not leaning on us. The way you renewed the medical department, the laws for the people, the money for the workers, doctors, nurses, and even apprentices--" **

**I ended up in a side conversation with there wives still trying to listen in on the men's conversation. **

"**Why this necklace is stunning!!!"**

**I blushed; I never blushed so much before. "Thank you" I said then the thought came back to my head. What if that little girl was here, what would they say to her that she was beautiful, charming, sweet, one of a kind? Just the match for Endymion, someone that would make the never smiling boy happy? the very thoughts I thought about that girl. Would they think it?**

**My mind floated back to the men's conversation as Mr. Neel described Endymion's idea. Mr. Neel was cut of by Mr. Baldwin "—It's magnificent!!" he chuckled "Dear boy, you are so young but showed us you knew exactly what you were doing, every moment, every time I mentioned something, you had it covered!! I've never met a young man with your determination!! And plus giving you the Medical department of Kyoto will have less on our hands!! We feel like we can trust you with it. You would be a great president of the medical department"**

**The words I heard out of Mr. Baldwin's mouth excited me even though I was not Endymion's real girlfriend it made me really proud that I knew Endymion. **

"**This is wonderful!!" Mr. Norson exclaimed. "Does that mean that, Endymion has the rights to make his new company and start it with the medical department?!" Mr. Norson said as he pulled out some papers from his briefcase. **

**Mr. Baldwin shook his head. "No, Mr. Shields does not have the rights."**

"**WHAT!!" Endymion banged on the table as he stood.**

"**Please, Mr. Shields, let me explain." Endymion slowly sat down waiting for Mr. Baldwin to explain.**

"**Mr. Shields—" Mr. Neel started to say but Mr. Baldwin cleared his throat, as Mr. Neel stopped talking waiting for Mr. Baldwin. **

**Mr. Baldwin started to talk. "Mr. Shields you do not have the rights to everything you want for many reasons instead we changed it up a little." Then Mr. Baldwin said "Mr. Neel?" Addressing Mr. Neel for him to take out papers. Mr. Neel gave the papers to Mr. Norson. **

"**Instead, you will be able to make your company as I recalled you named it Shields industries, am I right?" **

**Endymion nodded.**

"**You will be able to make this company but you can not be the CEO of your company but you will be the face of it, meaning you go to every meeting, parties, etc… and instead of getting full shares to the medical department you will get half causing you to be the vice president of the Kyoto medical field. This is because at the moment you are still too young to own a whole field of staff or to own a company. Even though you have just turned 18. As the years go on about maybe four years or more to be precise you will become the president of Kyoto medical field department if we feel you have the potential and run the whole of your company as CEO, but as for now, I will pick a board for your company and they will run things until the time is right for you to run things as head. The best time on which you will get full rights of everything is when you graduate form high school and you are probably in your final year of collage, you might be lucky if it is even earlier." **

**Mr. Norson tapped Endymion on the shoulder and whispered to him I barely heard it knowing if I could barely hear sitting right next to them that Mr. Baldwin and Mr. Neel could not hear at all. **

"**Everything checks out on what he has just said. All here in the papers and more, a very good more. This is the best deal I have ever seen, the moment you sign this about the start of next year it will be in affect after you graduate. I have never seen a deal work so fast. You are totally in…. I'll explain what else was in the papers later….." Endymion listened to what Mr. Norson said and nodded. I still couldn't really hear it all that well; all of it was a mummer. **

**Mr. Norson took out a pen and started to sign as he said. "Agreed…" then handed the papers to Endymion as he signed**

"**MARVELOUS!!!!!" Mr. Baldwin exclaimed wrapping an arm around his wife. "Isn't this marvelous!!!!" She giggled, nodding at him.**

**We continued our dinner talking, as I told the little white lies of Endymion and my relationship. When food was done I excused myself to the bath room. Getting there after using the bathroom I tried to figure out how I was going to pay for my dinner. I was lucky to have enough money to do so. When I got out the bathroom everyone was standing up getting there coats on. I was puzzled.**

**I whispered to Endymion "What about the check?"**

**Endymion shook his head "Don't worry paid for your and my dinner already." I was amazed once again I thought how much money did this little boy have!! And would he paying for my dinner come out of my pay?**

**We said our goodbyes to the CEO and the lawyers heading to Endymion's car. **

"**So that's it for tonight?" I questioned **

"**No" Endymion shook his head "I'm taking you somewhere else…" he said as he slowly took off the jewelry he lent me putting it back in the box.**

**I was still oh so puzzled '**_**Where else was he taking me??!!? Another meeting but why wasn't his lawyer following us?' **_**I thought as he drove**

**He stopped his car in front of a club the music beating loudly. **

**He parked his car turning off the ignition he smiled at me still the same dead smile with no feeling, his eyes dead. **

**I bet he wanted to take that girl here. Endymion took off his blazer and tie, unbuttoning a few buttons of his dress shirt and headed out the car door and so did I. we walked to the club and he whispered to the man standing in front of the club that let the people in.**

"**Two for Shields" The man went down his list and nodded letting us in. **

**He whispered to me in my ear so I could hear him over the music. "I'll be at the bar, have fun….." At that he was gone I looked around for Endymion and like he said he was at the bar consuming his first drink. Man after man came up to me for a dance at first I really didn't want to dance with them not knowing what Endymion would do if he would be mad that the date HE PAID for danced and gridded with other men. I walked over to Endymion demanding he explain. **

**He said as loudly as he could over the music. "I thought you would like a turn of events, you know, after the hell of a boring meeting I had you stuck in!! Plus I'm celebrating, my successes!!" then he pushed me along "Go have fun, mingle; this is still the time I'm paying you for you know?"**

**I was surprised he remembered he was paying me. After that I went wild seducing men all around me. Acting playfully with them. Gridding on them as I danced. But I still watched Endymion at the bar swallow down a drink every second one after the other. I thought he said he was celebrating but he looked more depressed the more he drank, after a good hour he got up stumbling surprising some of the people around him, His hair was in disarray as he continued to stumble trying to get down from the bar at that moment I headed towards him, and held him up.**

**I whispered into his ear "I think we should get out of here…."**

**He only nodded at the best he could. I pulled him out the club with half of his weight pressed upon me, struggling the whole time. When I got to his car I slumped him over the hood and searched his pockets for his keys. Found them in his left front pants pocket and clicked the alarm off, pushing him into the passenger seat, when I got to the driver side hitting the ignition on I heard him murmur.**

"**Thank you" **

**None of my clients had thanked me before, this surprised me. I didn't know where he lived so I drove us to the hotel he had told me about earlier that day. I thought he told me about it for other things, like what I was usually paid to do but now I understood why he told me about it.**

**When I got inside the hotel, I did what he told me to, just give his name. Just his last name.**

"**May I help you ma'am?" The person at the desk looked me up and down, I bet he could tell what my profession was, but at the moment I didn't give two shits.**

"**Room under the name of Shields?" I didn't know why I said it as a question but I did.**

**The man looked at his book and nodded, grabbed the keycard and told one of the bell boys to help me with Endymion.**

* * *

"_So yeah, we were at a hotel but really didn't go down to business…"_ Beryl sighed

Andrew sighed in relief "well that's good…"

"_Well, it was not like I tried!!"_ she yelled through the phone.

"And how was your attempt…" Andrew said curious

"_Well……"_

* * *

**Endymion was sprawled out on the bed, as I sat next to him worried he was sick from all the alcohol he consumed. We were in this luxury suite he had under his name. It amazed me, once again I thought about how much money this one kid had. How'd he get it, parents? Huge inheritance? **

**Endymion had murmured something, I couldn't really catch it. He said it over and over. What was it? I leaned into him trying to hear him. It was a name…**

"**Serena…" **

**Who was Serena? **

"**Serena"**

**Why was he saying her name? It made me jealous, even though I wasn't his girlfriend. It still did.**

"**Serena…" he moaned "…Serena…"**

**My eyes glazed over him, he was in a terrible sweet, almost twitching then he screamed.**

"**SERENA!!!!!!!!" it caused him to wake up, he was breathing heavily, he looked at me, I guess surprised to still see me here. The first thing that came out of my mouth was**

"**Who's Serena….?"**

**He looked at me and didn't say a word. It looked as if he had no idea what I was talking about. **

**So I told him. "You keep saying her name in your sleep…" He looked away from me, I guess refusing to talk about it.**

**I then positioned my self to be atop of him. My legs on either side of him. "I could be your Serena….My name can be what ever you want it to be…." **

**I leaned in closer to kiss him but**

**He pushed me off of him back to where I had been sitting. "You have no right to call her Serena, she's not a call girl like you, call her Serenity."**

**I stifled a laugh "Serenity?" I continued to laugh. **

**He glared at me, which sent a shiver down my spine. His look was so intense it was scary, cold, took away all the feeling of good.**

"**Why is her name funny, which is her real one, and not mine which is not my real name?"**

**I looked at him. "Endymion's not your real name?" **

**He shook his head. "It is my name but it is not my first…." **

"**Well, who is this girl, named Serenity." Endymion said nothing, I could still see how really drunk he was a small push over the edge and I knew he would be spilling the words.**

**It was a guess but…. "You love her don't you, the girl that was sitting near us at—at the crown with the unique hair style….. She's Serenity isn't she…?"**

**Endymion looked at me in shock. "H-how did you know it was her…..are my feelings that obvious…?" **

"**They are bluntly obvious…" I shook my head.**

"**How?" he questioned. **

**I sighed "The Bar…. You were drinking, any normal person would be drinking for there successes but you, after every drink you looked more depressed than the last time, it made me wonder was it cause of the girl, I had been asking myself that question all day, what would that little girl named Serenity do. I didn't know her but tried my best. Then when I heard you repeating her name in your sleep, everything got real obvious after that, your totally in love with her…."**

**Endymion sighed as he laid back down. "You're too right…." **

* * *

"_That was then and there when he spilled his heart out of the feelings he had for the little blonde." _

"I knew it….. there's no way he would ever get over her, no way he would give up…." Andrew sighed shaking his head

"_I think you're wrong, Endymion's hurt, he told me himself he's come to the conclusion of giving up, that it's the only thing he can do…"_

Andrew shook his head puzzled "What- what do you mean..?"

* * *

"**Then why don't you tell her, Endymion?" I asked my heart feeling for him, understanding. "I'll bet everything will change when you do, you know little girls like her love that heart felt stuff!"**

**Endymion shook his head as he laid out on the bed. "Not her…… I've told her how I've felt….more than once…… she doesn't just give into it like any girl all giddy and excited, she'll ignore that I had said it. Like she didn't hear a word……or just tell me…….she can't."**

"**What does she mean….she can't?"**

"**Like I know what the fuck she means…" Endymion sighed rummaging through his hair. "All I know is there's no point to it anymore….only thing there is to do is give up."**

"**Endymion!!! You just can't!!! You can't give up on her!!! What if she does feel the same way!!?" I cried**

**Endymion sighed "Even if she does, I have not right to be with her…. I'll make her life worse being with her."**

**Endymion closed his eyes, As I sat next to him not understanding "Wha—what do you mean, why can't you just explain instead of making this hard like riddles. No wonder she's scared to love you."**

**Endymion opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile, his eyes still dead with no sign of emotion. "Scared…. You were not the only one that said that….."**

**He looked away closing his eyes once again. "When--- when I wasn't there, her life was easy, happy, full of love from the people around her…. the moment I came in things just got depressing for her, sorrow, hurt, death….nothing went easy for her…..i felt like I was the only thing that got her through the day, but then I realized I was the one causing the sorrow, it was like I on purpose would hurt her for her to run into my arms, knowing that I still didn't care, all I wanted was her, if it had to be that way, I didn't care…… as long as I got her"**

**Endymion was silent his eyes still closed, his hands rested on the back of his head. "But the more hurt she was, the more she cried, I couldn't bare to see her cry, so the more I blamed myself, I was the one causing her to cry, every day. I felt disgusted because even though she cried in my arms the only thought was that I wanted her, wanted her to myself, to touch her like no man got to…."**

**That's when then and there that I feel in love with that little boy. He was more of a man than any man I had met, the only thing I was thinking was that I had to have him. That he should be mine, that with that little girl as competition it would be easy to have him as mine. **

***End of the Flashback of the night***

* * *

_"Well, after that, after he said that he was disgusted with himself, he fell asleep, for a hour or so I stayed and watched him but he keep saying the girls name. after a while I couldn't stand it anymore and left him there….. it was just to depressing to watch…. And when I walked out of the apartment and opened my purse, I saw a wad of cash that he must have slipped in there, it was more tip than I ever got plus he still has to pay my bosses…"_

"Wow……" Andrew sighed "So he's still at the hotel?" Andrew asked

Beryl sighed _"Yeah…. He should be."_

"Well, he should be sober by late tomorrow, that mean's he'll be missing school so…." Andrew thought "I have an idea, if you want to help, beryl…"

_"Yeah, definite…..what's the plan.."_

Beryl smirked as she listened this was perfect, in many ways…..

* * *

**SO what do you people think of Beryl Good? Bad? Does she have good intentions of helping andrew?**

**so the reason's for writing this chapter was for Darien's future i didn't want to write that he turns into just a doctor but also a business owner, who owns a medical company. Also wrote this chapter to start up the plot with Beryl......what do you thinks going to happen, think of the last few words Beryl said in the flash back....**

**P.S. and remember to go to my page to choose what tittle you want my story to be i know it's annoying to say it over again but i really want you guys to have a choice**

**This is Torisha signing off!!!!!! until next time. ^.~**

**3/30/10**


	20. The Set Ups

Serena sighed as she sat at the park on a park swing. She was not even swinging back and forth like she normally did with happiness. As she sat there her head hung low as she looked down at the ground. Her feet played with the dirt making patterns. Two high heeled feet appeared in her view. Serena raised her head to see the woman's face. She was very shapely in her purple dress, as her fiery red hair came down her back. Her skin looked as if the life was sucked out of her but it was still beautiful. While her eyes were a narrow and glaring deep dark purple. There was still this smile on her face, it looked forced but trying to send the message that she was nice and would not harm a fly even though her real personality seemed evil enough to harm a fly. It looked as if she was trying her best to be nice.

Usually Serena would be the first person to say something. A very nice and excited Hello would come from her lips. But not this time Serena just stared at the stranger. Serena was about to look away when the woman said.

"Hey, Serena?"

Serena looked at her and nodded Serena's eyebrow quirked trying to figure out how she knew her name. Serena felt she saw the woman before but could not remember at the moment where.

The woman didn't say anything for a bit, her expression just changed slowly. It looked conniving at first like it had some kind of plan. But on seeing Serena so depressed for a usually happy girl it changed to concern, and how she could make the little bunny smile again. That was what she was thinking and then it formed into a plan a different plan then she had before a different plan that she would not tell Andrew about.

A wicked smile that was more believable came across her face.

Beryl walked up closer to her and put her hand on Serena's cheek raising her head. "What's wrong Serena? A bunny can't be upset…"

Serena just shook her head.

"Yes, you are upset." Knowing Serena was trying to say she was not.

"No I'm not…." Serena whispered. Beryl did the thing that she knew would get a smile on her face easily. Beryl took her hands and started to tickle Serena.

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"EEEeeeeeeeeee, yayayay, hahahahahaha ahahahahaha" Serena burst out into laughter, there was no way she could even fake being upset now. "S-s-s"

At Serena's best Serena tried to yell for beryl to stop.

"What Serena! I can't hear you!" Beryl smiled as she continued to tickle the girl that was rolling all over the floor like a roly-poly. Serena continued to giggle and laugh.

"Do you remember me Serena! We met at the crown right! I'm Andrew's friend!" Beryl said "Do you remember my name! What's my name Serena?"

"W-will Y-y-you s-s-s-stop if I-I-I s-say your N-n-name!"

"Maybe…." Beryl said as she continued to tickle Serena around her stomach and went up to her very ticklish underarms. Serena shirked with laugher.

"BERYL! Stop it, Beryl! That's your name right! So stop!" Serena said with a burst of laughter.

"Good you remembered" Beryl got up from the floor and extended her hand for Serena to get up "now lets go."

"Go where?" Serena said as she grasped beryl's hand. "Shopping you idiot! You're upset and it's the best way to make you feel better"

Serena's eyes glistened then dimmed "But I don't think I have all that much money on me right now."

Beryl sighed "Did I say that you were going to be buying your own clothes! Everythings on me! As long as I can pick out the outfits and you wear them just for today. Then if you don't like them you can send them back and get something new. Alright!"

Serena nodded happily. "ALRIGHT!"

"Now that's more like it! Come on" Beryl grabbed her hand and said happily to Serena. "You'll be just like my little doll!" As they rushed out the park a wicked smile plastered on beryl's face.

'_oh, I'm going to ENJOY this….. watch out boys….'_

Darien sat in the Crown at the bar, his head in his hands as he let out continues groans.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…." Darien moaned as Andrew put something in front of him.

"Drink that…" It was a bright thick red concoction of… Darien had no idea. Darien looked up at Andrew about to ask when Andrew answered….

"It will help you with the hang over you got from last night." Andrew said and laughed

Darien winced from Andrews' loud laugh well seemed loud to him. At Darien's best he tried to talk to explain his self for why he had a hang over…

"Listen, Drew, it's not what it looks like…"

Andrew cut him off. "Dar, I know and congratulations…"

Darien looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Andrew sighed. "I have something to confess…."

"And what is this confession?" Darien said as he took a sip of the hang over brew. Andrew watched nervously as Darien took the first sip. _'god this shit is nasty' _Darien thought then put his attention to Andrew once again.

"Ok um, don't get mad at me…." Andrew winced even though he didn't even say anything yet.

"Only way I'll get mad is if it's something to get mad for, just spit it out Drew."

"I called the hooker, you know beryl?"

Darien almost spit out the hang over drink he had in his mouth. But instead swallowed "YOU WHAT! Please Drew don't tell me you…"

"GOD, NO, Dar!, that would not make any sense since she was with you the same night! I should be asking YOU about that!" Andrew sighed glad Darien did not spit anything out.. "But I'm not going to…"

Darien quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Cause like I said I called Beryl and she told me how the day between you two went…."

"Oh" Darien looked away from Andrew. "She did, did she…."

"Yeah, Dar, why didn't you tell ME, you decided to build up your own company and you bought all shares of Kyoto medical field!"

Darien was stunned "How do you know this!"

"Like I said I had called Beryl…..Not to arrange some sexual meeting with her but to just check on what you were up to… and I find out all this that you have a company named after you even though you don't own it at the moment you are only the public face of it and you're vice president of the medical field! Why didn't you tell me you were doing all of this Dar!"

Darien shrugged and took a huge gulp of the hang over drink as Andrew watched him swallow it down and wince at the taste. " yeaacchh,…..I-I don't know I guess I didn't think it was all that important at the moment. I had other things on my…." Darien's voice drifted off. There was a clanking of high heeled shoes behind them. The high heeled shoes clanking mixed with a fit a giggles, it was the only thing you could hear in the crown as if every one stopped just to look at who had entered.

Darien was looking at Andrew who was stuttering something. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-SERENA! IS- IS THAT YOU!" Andrew yelled across the room as the two people walked up. Darien turned around hang over drink in hand. It crashed to the ground the glass breaking. Darien's eyes bulged out he couldn't believe it

'_is that really Serena' _He examined the two girls walking up to the bar and laughing. One he could automatically tell was Beryl but…..

The other…who was she…was that Serena. Darien's eyes traveled up and down her figure. Once again Darien's eyes started from the bottom going to the top.

"Shit, Dar! You spilled it everywhere!" Andrew sighed as he took a towel to go and clean up the mess. Darien heard Andrew curse but didn't pay attention to it.

The girl wore pink high healed boots that were laced up at the sides. The boots went to her knees, as Darien's eyes traveled more the next thing he saw was the very short dark blue denim shorts she wore. You could see the bottom of her butt in them. The moment she bent down the slightest you would be able to see her bottom in them. Darien's eyes traveled up more and saw the shirt more like corset she wore. It was a pink Casablanca Strip tapestry vest style corset that lifted her breast as if they were going to spill out at any moment. The corset made them look round and perfect. Darien didn't want to look away. As the corset didn't only make her breast noticeable and perfect. It showed her beautiful figure as it wrapped tightly around her not wanting to let go. His eyes tore away from the corset and to the girls face. Her hair was in a high pony tail that ran down her back to the top of her butt. The ponytail flared out around her and chased after her as she walked. It was hard to tell if it was Serena because she didn't have the funny hair style in. but Darien knew it was her, he knew it was Serena. He knew Bunny, when he saw her. His Buns…. He couldn't believe how she looked what made her do it!

Darien looked to who was walking beside her. _'Beryl!' _He thought as he sent a glare her way. He knew of her manipulative ways, getting what she wanted and getting people to do what she wanted. To the point of changing them completely. He might have been nice to her that night but he knew what she was capable of, that's why he was careful around her.

'_How did she get to buns?' _He thought his blood boiling in every part of his body, pissed that this was happening. Darien looked around the crown. **Every **single man in the room was looking at them; it made him more riled up then necessary.

They walked up to the bar, giggling. Beryl turned to Andrew, with a smile.

"Tequila Pink, for me babe" She turned to look at Serena then back at Andrew "And a Strawberry Margarita for bunny over here."

"Sure, coming right up!"

"Remember how I like it Andrew." Beryl said as she flipped her hair and gestured for Serena to come and sit on a stool.

"yea, I do, want me to recite it for you, you've said it a million times."

"Don't mind if you do." Beryl said with a teasing smile.

"Right, you don't want the normal tequila, you want a little extra. So the 1 ½ oz. of tequila 1 oz. of Dry vermouth and 1 dash of Grenadine is out."

Andrew said as he put the ingredients on the table. "Instead" he said as he took out an item to mix it in. "You want" Andrew recited as he put the ingredients together.

"you want 2 oz. of Tequila 1 ½ oz. of Dry Vermouth and 1 ½ a dash of Grenadine. All stirred with ice into a nice cocktail glass. Am I right?" Andrew said as he passed the drink to Beryl. Beryl took the Tequila Pink into her hands and took a sip.

Darien thought _'How could he know that. She's not even a regular customer.' _

"mmmmm, you have it right, thanks drew. You're the best."

"I know" Andrew said smiling as he made the Strawberry Margarita.

"DREW!" Darien yelled. Andrew looked at Darien from the side of his eye. Darien gestured for him to come towards him. Andrew sighed as he walked up to Darien shaking up the Margarita.

"Are you actually giving her a Margarita?" Darien protested

Drew shook his head "Dar, it's a non- alcoholic Strawberry Margarita, its harmless! Beryl does not like to say the non- alcoholic part but the fact she had to say a flavor I knew it was a non- alcoholic drink. So calm down I can give it to her."

Andrew walked back to where Beryl and Serena sat, Drew poured the margarita into a cocktail glass just like Beryl's and stuck a straw in it. He pushed it to Serena and smiled. "It's harmless, bunny sis, no alcohol."

Serena perked up "Really, cool!" she said as she took it from Andrew and began to sip on it. "Mmm, it's great!"

"Thanks I do my best" Andrew said and smiled.

Darien watched Beryl and Serena as they sat there at the bar. He did not understand what was going on. The more he thought about it the more pissed he got. He didn't even know which direction to shot his anger. At Andrew or at Beryl.

Instead of doing so. He grabbed Serena and walked right out of the crown. "Hey!" Serena shot at him when they were outside.

"Where are you taking me, Darien!" She spat in a very not like Serena way. "HEY!" Her small hand slipped out of his as she stopped where she was and stood her ground. He stopped also and looked back at her.

"What up with you Darien?" she questioned but got no answer.

He just looked at her and said "we have no time for this." He lifted her off of her feet and swung her over his arm and carried her like a pack of potatoes. "Darien!" she shirked

In the next few mintues of her being carried that way. When Serena was put down they ended up at a store. She didn't even get a chance to read the store sign to see what type of store it was. All she knew was that she was pushed into a changing room. All of a sudden clothes were being pushed her way about six outfits completed with shoes.

"Try all of them on and see which one you like. When you pick one come out." Was all she heard, and then silence. Serena just sighed and did as she was told. Every outfit she tried on she showed to Darien. He really didn't say what he thought. And it upset her.

"why aren't you saying anything!" Serena said as she stooped her foot. She had on an outfit with a cute plaid shirt and slim fitting white top. She liked it but didn't know if it was great. So she asked him.

Darien shrugged "It's up to you…. I don't want you to get an outfit cause I said that I liked it. YOU have to love it."

Serena said nothing just looked at him and smiled. She walked back to the dressing room.

They were all cute so she could not decide. Then she tried on the last outfit. She saw herself in the mirror and smiled as she walked out the dressing room.

Darien sat there fumbling with a plastic cup he had in his hand.

"It's this one!" she squeaked "I love this one!"

Darien looked up from his hands to look at her and dropped the plastic cup. Serena wore a soft pink spaghetti strap dress that flowed beautifully to her knees. It held under her bust with a white cloth that tide at the back in a cute white bow.

Serena had white small high heeled shoes on the strapped at her ankles. The color of the dress matched the softness of the pink on Serena's cheeks on a sunny normal day.

She smiled happily and looked at Darien. "I just love dresses!"

Darien smiled back and walked up to her. Serena stepped back startled. Darien then walked past her and took up the rest of the clothes and neatly put them in a shopping bag.

He turned back to serena and smiled once again. "Good, Now lets go." He started to walk out the store.

"HEY!" Serena called after him. Darien turned back and looked at her. "Don't we have to pay for this stuff? Anyways I don't have any money so I think I'll go back and changed into what I had on…."

"NO!" Darien protested. Serena's eye quirked up.

"Anyways" he said looking away. "I paid for every outfit when you were trying them on."

"Wait. WHAT! YOU BOUGHT ALL OF THEM!" Serena said surprised "Why!" she asked

Darien just shrugged "It's not like it's a bad thing. Now just- just come on." Darien grabbed her hand and led her out of the store.

"HEY, what about my clothes!" Serena said looking back at the store seeing where her clothes sat.

"You won't be needing those anymore." Darien said still pulling her along.

"But Beryl BOUGHT those."

"I'll pay her back" Serena looked at Darien with a blinking look, as he pulled her along.

* * *

Darien and Serena got to the crown and they stopped at the automatic doors. Darien turned towards Serena and said calmly as much as he could "Stay here!" before Serena got a chance to reply he left her there and stormed into the crown.

Beryl was still at the bar sipping on the same drink from before. When Darien got father away from the doors and closer to Beryl he growled her name. "Beryl!"

She turned in the bar stool her legs crossed as a wicked smile was plastered on her face like before. A smile that just pissed Darien off.

"yes, Darien?" Beryl said in a very calm voice like nothing had happened a while ago.

Darien muttered under his breath for a second and then as he glared at beryl he said. "What the fuck were you thinking putting Serena in such an Outfit!"

Beryl shrugged her shoulders up and down as her hands were held in the air. "I have no idea what you are talking about Darien."

Darien stepped closer to beryl with a threatening look on his face "Don't you fucking play dumb with me!" he growled out.

"Who said I was?" Beryl said with a laugh in her throat in a calm and collected way as she turned around back to the bar and picked up her drink and took a couple of sips.

Darien growled under his breath "beryl!" he bit at his bottom lip and clenched his fist tightly. Beryl still sat at her seat at the bar her back away from Darien sipping on her Tequila Pink. In seconds Beryl was facing Darien again. She had not moved herself. Darien forcefully turned her stool around.

"STOP IT!" There was clacking of small shoes and in a few seconds Serena was between Beryl and Darien.

She looked from Darien to Beryl then back at Darien once again. Her eyes seem to be filled with tears that she desperately held to stop herself from crying. Her eyes locked with Darien's as they seem to plead. "Darien, I get what you are doing. You are concerned. I know this but…." Serena turned towards Darien fully to look him right in the face. "Beryl didn't force me into that outfit. Really…. She might of picked it out but I wasn't really that hesitant to put it on." Serena bowed her head for a second then looked back at Darien straight into his eyes. "If it's anyone you should be upset with it should be me."

"Se…re-" Darien started to say but Beryl cut him off completely. She had pulled back Serena to whisper in her ear. It was more like talking because Darien heard it from where he was standing.

Beryl whispered in Serena's ear as she looked Darien straight in the eyes. "don't listen to what he has to say Serena, he will just try to convince you that the he didn't think the outfit was smutty. The way men think it's all the same it doesn't make a difference. A Man is a Man, Serena you have to learn that. You can only trust us. Us… Girls…. That is who you can only trust. A man's intentions are never good. It must be hard for a man to stop himself from pouncing on you…. I bet he thinks of you every time he satisfies himself…or has a picture somewhere."

Beryl smiled wickedly as she said this into Serena's ear knowing that Darien had heard everything single word she had said. Serena's eyes slowly looked to Darien as if asking if what Beryl was saying was true.

Darien stepped up towards Serena "Serena Don-" He stopped talking the moment he saw her face. He knew no matter what he said it wouldn't work. Beryl had already won. There was nothing he could do. It really wasn't the way she was looking at him. It was just something in her eyes that said she actually believed beryl or…she wanted to. Darien backed up towards the exiting doors of the Crown looking directly at Beryl not baring to look at Serena.

"Alright…" Darien said as clam as he could not to reveal how upset he was to the point where he wanted to kill the bitch. "…You win, you win beryl…It's what you want to hear and I'm telling you it….. I guess she believes you more than me….."

Darien still couldn't bear to look into Serena's eyes as he backed away and left the Crown.

There was a silence once Darien had left. No one bared to say anything to Serena. Not even Beryl. Beryl had no idea what to say. She just couldn't believe Darien gave up so quickly for this girl he supposedly loved. She thought he would of put up a better fight. Which would end up making him look bad in front of the girl. But no Beryl had gotten it all wrong….

However there was a small smile that graced her face knowing she was the one that had won the silly girl over.

Small shoes clacked once on the floor. Beryl and Andrew automatically turned towards them.

"Where are you going serena?" Beryl asked in that same second.

Serena looked at Beryl with a dull face as she tried to force a smile on her face. "To the bathroom silly…..!"

Beryl sat back in the stool and nodded. "Oh, Ok…. Hurry back then….." Beryl was silent for a second to think of what to say to serena. " We can go shopping again if you want when you return!"

Serena turned back towards Beryl and gave her the best smile she could. "Sure!"

In seconds Serena had gone to the bathroom. There was silence between Andrew and Beryl. Beryl watched the bathroom door as it closed.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Andrew said as low as he could to beryl. "What the hell was that? I thought we were supposed to set them up! Not break them apart!"

Beryl's lips rose in a smile that graced her features. She took the last gulp of her drink and continued to smile at Andrew.

Beryl's eyebrows creased together in a display of innocents as she looked at Andrew "I don't know what you are talking about, Drew…."

"Beryl!" Andrew pleaded "Come on! Don't act like you didn't witness that!"

There was a small creak at the bathroom door that Andrew or beryl could not hear.

Beryl laughed "Don't worry Andrew…..! I'll get them together…..on my own terms….." Beryl smiled as she said her words

"Beryl what the hell do you mean…..!"

"What I mean is…." Beryl paused as she thought for a second on if she should tell the poor boy what her intentions were.

The bathroom door closed silently no one hearing it. Beryl looked back at the bathroom and then back to Andrew deciding on just telling him. The bath room door slowly and silently opened just enough to hear the voices in the other room.

"Well, you see, what I MYSELF want is…I want Darien…." She smiled wickedly at Andrew's reaction.

"But…." Andrew started to say.

"But you wonder why in the world would I get him so pissed at me if I want him?"

Beryl leaned forward but still talked in her normal voice. "Well that's simple because I want Serena too. I find I want that girl more… it's so entertaining to see the reaction out of Darien…. You know, to see how he reacts to that girl. The small things she says …and does…. I find it very amusing. Plus Serena interests me as well. There's just something about her that attracts yourself to her. You just want to be around that girl."

Beryl giggled as she sat back. "I want her as my own…. I just GOT to HAVE her. I really don't know what it is that intrigues me about her. It just happens you know. And I am going to find out what it is. This is why I had to have the girl. I needed to find out what it is about her that just draws people in."

There was clacking of small shoes on the floor as serena came into view of Andrew and Beryl. Her eyes held the tears that wanted to burst. She had never been fooled like this before in her life. Why they did it she had no idea but she really didn't care at the moment.

She looked Andrew right in the eyes. There was pain and hurt in her eyes, it was hard for Andrew to keep locked with Serena's eyes at the best he could. He wanted to look away. He couldn't bare the hurt on her face. He couldn't take looking at her directly in the face any longer. He turned away as if he was looking for something.

"Screw you Andrew!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. The sound of her voice piercing through the room. Serena ran out the crown not wanting to say more than what she had knowing there was no way she would hold her anger back.

When serena was gone beryl looked back at Andrew. Andrew looked at Beryl as well.

"So what are you going to do now Beryl?" Andrew said curious about what she was thinking in that brain of hers.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do, Drew. However what are you going to do now since the sweet bunny hates you guts now."

Andrew shrugged "I wouldn't worry about that."

* * *

**OMG i am so sorry you guys. i really was working on this new chapter but i was so taking my time with it. lol. Plus i was crazy busy! school work and everything is just keeping me busy you know. THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT. so i want to know if all of you want me to continue to write this story or just finally end it. but take in caution that if i just end this story anywhere it would not be a good ending now if i end the story where i want it to it will be a GREAT really great ending. but it is up to you guys if you want me to continue the story or just end it soon. if i do end it soon it would not really seem like an ending that i do. it would really suck in my opinion.I am going to put a poll up. and i want you guys to really vote on if i should continue the fic or not if only about one person says no i shouldn't then i really will just stop writing the fic and it would have a really really crappy ending in my opinion. i would not get to end it where i would want to but it would end faster for you guys. this all depends on you the readers want.**

**Also to just let everyone know. a few months ago meaning on May 11th it was my birthday and i turned 16 for my birthday I have gotten a laptop. and i find that i type faster on my laptop so i would say that i would get the chapters done faster but it all depends on if i actually do it. i am really doing tings to get my days done now and i just started the next chapter so my goal is to finish it this week.**

**8/1/10**


	21. Aftermath

Serena ran through the streets tears falling down her face. Her eyes were blurry making it difficult for her to see exactly where she was going. She couldn't believe that she fell for the witches tricks. She should of just believed Darien regardless. But like beryl said he's a man. It would be hard not to believe the things beryl said.

She had to fix this but really didn't know how to.

* * *

Beryl walked out of the crown her purse swinging at her side. Serena finding out that she lied was just a miner set back. she would be able to fix this in no time. A wicked smile creased her face from ear to ear. Her eyes watched the streets looking for something in particular. When Beryl spotted it across the street and down the block, she smiled.

"The Red low ride Mercedes bendz…" Beryl shook her head. "You made it too easy…."

Beryl looked in the direction Serena ran and a small wicked smile appeared on her face as she said. "Now to just distract him so he returns home late." Beryl giggled as she turned and walked in the opposite direction from which Serena had ran, beryl's body swayed with confidence as she walked down the block with a smug smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Beryl walked up to the park where she knew he would be. When she walked into the park she went straight to her destination. To one of the benches by the river side. There he was sitting like a shameful little boy. Who had done wrong and was serving punishment for it.

Beryl smiled as she looked on at him. Her body swayed it's way to him.

"Poor poor Dar bear." She laughed and said as Darien picked up his head to look at beryl. "She believed me and not you." Beryl took a seat next to Darien. Her legs crossed. "What shall you do now?"

Beryl looked at Darien from the corner of her eye. Darien's voice was low, rough and cold.

"Haven't you hurt me enough beryl? Or there is more you still need to do." Darien said his arms folded against his chest.

Beryl turned herself towards Darien. "Oh no no no" she said in the most innocent way as possible. "You have me all wrong. I am here just to comfort you." She giggled at her words. "If you let me….."

However Darien did not take it the way she did. "How can you make me feel better when you are the one that caused the girl I care about to rip out my own heart?"

Beryl sighed "Let's see…." she took her finger and tapped it against her lips as her eyes rolled up to the corner of her lids. "we could do some fun things, like going to walk around the park. It's nice and simple plus... it's just-so-convenient. It, will, make you feel better."

Beryl got up from the bench and took both of Darien's hands to pull him up. But he stayed put in his spot. Darien looked up at Beryl and said "I want to forget her…."

"But you are not letting yourself-"

"No!" Darien shook his head. "You are not getting it. I really do want to forget! I have tried… It just doesn't make any sense; no person should care about another like I do. It's too much. It's like every time I see her I get drawn in and infatuated by her. It's like I want to…protect her….but from what….?"

Beryl leaned forward to Darien looking him straight in the eyes. "I think... the thing you want to protect her from is just not out there."

Darien looked up at her puzzeled "what do you mean?"

"i mean..." she sighed in disgust "it- it sounds chessy and real corny but darien... don't you think what you really are trying to protect her from is just yourself..."

Darien laughed " you are right that is some chessy shit."

"but" was all beryl said. Darien sat there for seconds thinking about it. "darien just face it" beryl said. "you are just afriad of her getting close"

"once again beryl thats the stupidest thing i have ever heard"

A smile came across beryl's face as she said "then prove it... show me you can forget about her...lets go have some fun!"

Beryl said as she got closer to Darien. "And I can help you with that…."

Darien looked at Beryl curiously as they sat in the silence breaking it with his word. "How?"

Beryl sighed as her eyes looked around and then locked with his once again; a tiny smirk crossed her face. "I have an idea….."

* * *

***About Two Hours Later…..***

She giggled as she walked down the hall a man in her arms.

"Come on now! I thought you said you wanted to forget about her. When I found you, You were all depressing and shit, you looked just like crap and you still do." she ran her fingers through the man's hair. "Let me fix that for you. We can take a nice shower….."And I'll shrub you down…...Get drunk even more and..." then she whispered in his ear

They got to his door and there she was sitting there…..

Darien looked back at Beryl then to her sitting there.

As Beryl stood there Darien walked closer to his door where she sat her knees to her chest. A small laugh unheard laugh came from Beryl as she folded her arms.

Darien looked back at Beryl in realization. "you knew…"

Beryl looked away from Darien then back into his eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about I knew what?" Beryl said with innocents in her tone.

"You knew she would be here!" Darien said angerly "and that's why you insisted I go with you instead of me going straight home! You knew she would be here waiting!" Darien growled with anger at Beryl he couldn't believe he got played by the bitch once again.

Darien looked in the direction of serena as she sat there. As he did Beryl bit at her bottom lip thinking _'this was not suppose to happen! She was suppose to leave! Fuck!' _

When Darien turned around to look at her with a angry look she replied to what he had said before as a small smirk almost appeared onto beryl's face, she shrugged as if clueless "How in the world was I suppose to know she would be here?"

Beryl swayed her way to him. "You have to believe me Darien...:" she said as she stood in front of him " and besides you are the one that decide to go with me. i didn't have to convice you in anyway, Darien..."

"Beryl..."

"Yes, Darien..." she said as she had her arms around his neck.

"let go of me beryl..." Darien slowly as he tried to pry her arms from around his neck

"why...?" she said as a frown was plastered onto her face.

"because you are drunk and not really thinking straight and-"

when Darien looked in the direction of his door to take a look at serena. what he feared had happened he saw her with beryl. now things were going to go crazy. she had this surprised look on her face and nothing esle.

Darien whispered "...and i didn't want that to happen."

Beryl giggled as she struggled to hold on to Darien. "what?"

Darien cursed "fuck, let me go beryl. your fucking getting on my nerve!" he pulled her off of him and pushed her slightly to the side.

He turned to make his way to Serena but something held onto his arm. He looked back to see Beryl once again but this time with a pleding look on her face. "Darien...Wa-"

Darien looked at her in annoyance as she tried to finish her words. she had this look on her face as if trying to put innocence to herself. Darien rolled his eyes as he tried to push her off of him once again.

"Beryl do you know what i want you to do?"

"No?" she looked up at him still trying to hold on.

He wishpered as he went closer to her. "I want you to let me go and leave me alone! i never want to see your face again! you make me sick beryl."

Darien said as he snatched away his hand, there was a suprised look on beryl's face as he said this. Darien continued "Did you think that i would ever fall for you? did you really think that! thats so laughable." Darien said with a chuckly " what in your right mind made you think otherwise! you disguss me!" his voice rasied at the end as beryl's eyes started to tear he only looked at her with a dull look with a small smirk almost forming on his face. "leave" was the last words he said to her as he turned around to make his way to Serena. Beryl ran out of the building never seen again that day.

"Serena..." Darien's voice was gentely with her unlike it was a Minute ago.

She looked at him as she stood there. the words at the tip of her mouth.

"Serena i'm sorry, i didn't know you were waiting here, i would of came home soonner-" Darien started to say but serena shook her head

"no it's ok i saw you were busy. i think...i should come back another day..." she said as she stared to make her way past him.

but before she got pasted him. Darien took her hand in his. "No...stay. that...was nothing beryl was just up to her evil tricks again and i can't believe i fell for it. please, stay."

Serena said nothing just looked down at there hands intertwined together. "please Serena talk to me..." Darien begged.

Serena pulled her hand ago and looked up at Darien "fine... i wanted to talk anyway."

Darien opened the door and Serena walked past him into his place stright to his couch. she sat there not saying a word. her eyes were dull. not as excitable as they usually were. Darien closed the door and looked it behind him as she walked his way to his couch as well. they sat there in silence not a word spoken for about more than five mintues. Darien couldn't bare it. it wasn't normal for her not to talk. she was always talking he wondered what was going through her head at that moment.

Serena sat there as she comtimplated what was going through her mind. she was going to say it stright up to him the moment she saw him but seeing him with beryl had changed everything in that second.

* * *

**So i was going to make this chapter long but... yeah as you can see i was taking my sweeeeet ASS time with it. it's short cause i was thinking i should make this another part cause to put all that together what i was going to do would of been much and would of messed things up and you guys would of looked this part over. :P and i'm so sorry i'm taking so much time with these dumb chapters and then they end up to short anyways =C i hate myself for it. but i'm not really motivated to write that much anymore. XC sorry. i'm more of a drawer and artist :P so writing is not much my thing. i did this so i could improve my writing which this website totally has. cause it was always hard for me to learn enlgish when i was just a little girl for alot of reasons. (lol funny hearing from an american it was hard for them to learn english XDDDD) anway**

**tell me what you thought of this chapter. please as much as you can. tell me what you think darien and serena are going to talk about. the five w's who what when where and why also HOW can't forget how. i hope you guys are really enjoying my story seriously even though i havn't been working on it much.**

**12/20/10**


	22. The Outcome

The silence continued to strangle Darien's mind as they sat across from each other. He wanted to know what was going through the petite girls mind. He wanted to say something to fix the situation if he had messed things up. However he did not know what to say. For he thought he would mess up the situation even if he did say anything.

Serena sat across from Darien contemplating how she would say anything to him. She didn't know if she had the courage. She found it really dumb she couldn't say anything to him but there she was sitting there not saying a word.

Darien examined Serena's Stature as she sat there in her light pink dress. The white strap that tied in the back holding her bust up, just enough for a view. Darien breathed silently as he spoke first.

"Serena, I'm, I'm sor-"

Serena looked at Darien as he spoke. Before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"Darien, no." Serena sat up as she shook her head "no"

"but" He whispered

"Darien I want you to listen to me and I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished….. with what I have to say." Serena breathed as she got up a little more sitting on her knees and made her way to where Darien sat. When she was close enough Darien had to look up at the petite girl. While she looked down.

"Darien, I don't need you to say sorry to me. I don't need it or want it-"

"But, Serena-" Serena put her one finger to his lips gently to quiet him.

"I said not to say anything until I'm done." Serena said as she shook her head once again.

"Like I said, I don't want a sorry, and I don't need it. All you wanted was for me to talk to you. So here i am doing it. You didn't even ask the reason I came to your place. Did you even think to ask why?"

Darien was about to reply but Serena hushed him "Don't answer that. Let me finish."

"Did you think i arrived in front of your doorstep cause I was a helpless puppy" Serena said in an even tone. "That I had no where else to go and I was all alone. Emotional and wanted comfort? That I wanted a "it's ok" , a whole conversation on the whole situation. "To work it out"? If you really thought I wanted to talk things out, Darien… If you did Darien. You were wrong…It's **not** the reason I am here. The reason I'm here is so I can tell you, that I've discovered..." Serena kneeled closer to Darien's ear as the words were about to escape her lips. "I've discovered that I love you..."

Serena pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes as her small lips curled into a soft smile.

Darien was so stunned he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he had been waiting for Serena to say those words back to him ever since he said it first. Serena was glad for it cause it was the way she wanted it. Just silence, a moment to take everything in. Darien just continued to look at her then slowly his eyes traveled to her parted lips.

Darien's lips slowly started to part as he breathed and pushed himself the rest of the length between him and Serena making contact with Serena's lips, slipping in his tongue for a passionate tongue kiss that lingered. His hands roamed around her body as he pulled her into his lap both of her legs on either side of him.

There mouths continued to play with each other as he laid Serena into the missionary style onto the couch. Not noticing what Darien had just done all Serena wanted was for there lips to press harder against each other. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed his face into hers even more to the point where they thought they couldn't breath. There tongues fought for dominance pushing and looping around with each other. As there tongues continued to play Serena grabbed at Darien's hair messing it up as she pulled it.

As Serena's hands did this Darien's hands were on another task. His hands roamed from her chest all the way down to her waist. And the other way around continuously for a bit as they kissed. His hands stopped at her waist going down to her thighs wrapping her left leg around him. Darien began to thrust his fully clothed body onto her to make the motion as if he was pumping into her. But it really only rubbed there bodies together. Sending Serena's mind into a spiral.

As Darien had let go of the kiss and moved on down lower to nibble at her neck. Serena unconsciously tossed her head back slightly to expose her neck more to him. she was in heaven from the sensation of his hips pushing against hers feeling his hard member right through his clothing.

Darien could hear Serena trying to hold in her moans deep in her throat. He smiled as he continued to nibble at her neck. He wasn't having that…

Serena began to feel Darien's thrusting movements begin to slow down. This drove her insane. she wanted him to go faster. What was he doing?

"Say it" Darien spoke in his deep wanting voice. "Say it again"

"Say what?" She moaned "I'll say anything…" her voice began to squeak as she begged. while Darien's thrust began to become even slower "I'll say anything…just don't stop….."

Darien became irrational from hearing the moans that escaped Serena's lips. He wanted to rip her of all her clothing and deal with his hard throbbing dick right then and there. His dick twitched as it became more erect. Pressing against the fabric or his pants making it hard for him to concentrate.

Serena felt the twitch in his pants as Darien groaned. Trying his best to breath out the words. "you, know what, to say.."

Serena bit the bottom of her lip as she slowly parted them about to try to say the words he wanted to hear. The task ended up being very hard for her to do. As the moan she tried to hold in was escaping with her voice. She held in the words not wanting to say them in her state.

As Darien did not hear Serena say anything he picked up his head looking at Serena. As Serena and Darien's eyes made contact a small smirk formed on Darien's face. His eyes spoke more then that smirk. Indicating his hunger for her.

Darien watched as she breathed hard. As he Enjoyed the pure torture she was in. Enjoying what he was doing to her. As his smile continued to stay on his face he asked "what's wrong? Why won't you say what I want you to say…"

Serena looked at him her eyes begging and pleading for him not to do this to her. She hoped he would understand or get her message through her eyes. How it tortured her to say anything. She didn't want him to hear the pure moan that would come out of her mouth.

Darien slowly descended down again, starting to kiss at her neck. The fingers of his right hand slowly started to descend from her bosom to the inside of her thighs. His hand slowly inched up from there cupping her sex. Darien smiled his eyes dark as he looked up back at Serena. "what were you about to say now?" His Dark lusting voice spat out.

Serena closed her eyes as she laid her head back. She pushed her Sex into his hand indicating what she wanted. Which Darien knew exactly what it was. However, he wasn't giving it to her just yet. Darien took his thumb and rubbed softly up and down her wet panty. Darien Chuckled as he played with her between her legs. " I bet you can't feel what I'm doing to you can you? Between your panty and your pussy-" Darien said straightly "it's just juice. And you keep soaking yourself." he said shaking his head "what are you going to do?"

Serena breathed heavily as Darien spoke his words. Her legs shook weakly as they were wrapped around him.

"Show me…..Show me Serena." Darien whispered darkly into her ear and then he growled "Show me what you want!"

Serena pushed Darien up and sat on his lap. Taking him by surprise. Both of her legs on the side of him. She grinded her body into him and whispered.

"I-I w-ant you Darien, I love you, take me n-ow." every word she said was moaned out of her body.

Darien had enough of foreplay. He picked Serena up. Both her legs wrapped around him. He looked her in the eyes as he walked to his bed not needing to know where he was going in his own damn apartment.

Darien placed her on his bed. He reached for his shirt about to pull it off over his head but Serena placed her hand over his stopping him. He looked at her. Questioning what she was doing. Serena removed his hands and placed them at his sides. She shook her head "don't touch"

She placed both her hands on his sides slowly pushing his shirt up. "put your hands up"

Darien did so as Serena stood on the bed to pull his shirt slowly the reset of the way over his head and hands.

Serena started to kiss at his neck then down to his chest as she said "where are they"

Darien looked in the direction reaching for the draw. Serena stopped him. "No, stand there" she opened the little night stand draw a box of condoms sat there. She picked up the box, looked at it for a few seconds. Took a condom out and turned to him smiling.

Serena pushed him a few steps away from the bed and knelt down in front of him. Taking him by surprise. She placed the condom in her mouth her teeth holding it as she took both her hands and started to unbuckle his pants.

As Darien heard his belt unbuckle he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Darien soon felt his pants run down his legs to his ankles. " pick up your left foot" Serena said as he did what she said Serena took off his pants the rest of the way "put down your left now lift your right" She tossed his pants aside. She did the same with his underwear and looked up at him. Then back down at his long thick dick. She placed the condom on the bed and looked back at him. She softly touched him as he flinched. She smirked. Serena's hand shifted up and down his shaft. Darien panted his eyes closed shut. Serena kissed one side of his shaft then the other then the tip.

"D-don't" Darien began to say "Don't do that, I'm sensitive"

Serena giggled "oh really?"

As Darien felt Serena slip on the condom he opened his eyes seeing her turned away from him her hair out of the way of the zipper of her dress.

"Well?" she said "what are you going to do? Show me what you want…"

Darien smirked knowing she way repeating what he had said. Darien slowly walked up behind her. Pushed Serena forward a little, untied the bow and then took his right hand slowly unzipping the dress. Darien's lips followed slowly kissing the same path down her bare back. He stood her back up straight. Toke his hands and started to slowly push the dress off her shoulders and down her body. As the dress fell to the floor, he turned her around to face him.

Darien started to kiss at her neck as he pushed her towards the bed. They both fell down onto the bed. One of his hands as support to place her down, as his fingers of his other hand played with the clips of her bra in seconds it was unclipped.

Darien raised Serena's hands in front of her as he started to pull the bra off. When it got to her elbows he pushed her arms above her head pulling it the rest of the way and tossed it aside.

Darien's hands made there way back to Serena's body as he began to fondle her breast. Each hand cupped a bosom, his face to her chest as he kissed between them.

Serena breathed heavily causing her chest to heave up and down as she felt him touch her. Her hands played in Darien's hair as she bit down on her bottom lip for a second and breathed.

She whispered "Darien….."

He groaned "Mmphh"

"please" she said.

Darien's hands followed her curves and stopped at her hips. His fingers started to slowly pull off her panty with one hand as the other lifted the lower half of her body. When they got to her knee's his hand went back up for a second. Traveling the path of her leg back to her hip then back down. The rest of his body went down with him as he put Serena's legs together to pull the panty the rest of the way.

He tossed the panty aside separating her legs kissing a path on either side to her sex. As he got closer she squirmed. Darien wrapped his arms around her legs holding onto her hips which stopped her from moving.

He looked up at her as she looked down at him. A blush ran across her face as she shook her head and he just smirked.

Darien started to kiss at Serena's inner thighs again. She closed her eyes and put her head back. As she felt him get closer to her pussy. He got to a sensitive part of her thighs making her react and do a small jolt for a second.

"ahh….mmm" She moaned and then whispered "don't…"

In the next second Serena felt Darien let go of her legs and there bodies flip around causing her tiny body to straddle him. When she opened her eyes she blushed as she looked down at Darien and he looked up at her smiling.

Darien's hands laid on either side of Serena as he began to lower her down. Her body followed until she felt the tip of his erect penis graze her sensitive pussy. She jolted back up standing on her knees as she blushed.

She looked away from Darien embarrassed from what had transpired.

Knowing that she must have been embarrassed because it was something she had never tried. He smiled to himself as he sat up looking up at her. It was cute how she got real shy real quickly. He started to say things to calm her.

"Buns, it's ok. I'm here, I'll help you lower yourself. Don't be scared of me."

Serena looked back at him. As there eyes made contact she nodded.

His hands placed once again on her sides. As they both lowered her down to him.

"that's it." he said encouraging her. Serena's tiny hands gripped at Darien's shoulders as she felt herself lower to him. As Serena felt his large piece slip inside her she gasped and made a little noise.

"it's ok" He said "we can stay like this till you adjust"

Serena's blushed face looked away from him. Totally embarrassed by the moment. Darien's arms slithered around her bring her in closer to his chest. Her face settled in the crook of his neck.

It was quiet for a second. Serena's tiny body held in Darien's muscular arms. As Serena's hands tried to wrap around Darien's body but her fingers barley met. She moved her hands to his firm toned chest. She started to slowly push him down. As he laid on the bed they gazed at each other.

Serena blushed from his hard stare. Knowing he was not just staring at her face but her body. Serena's eyes looked away for a split second and looked back at Darien as he laid on the bed.

Her body lowered to met Darien's lips as she got closer he pushed his body the rest of the way for there lips to touch. As the simple kissed lingered, Darien opened his mouth, putting out his tongue to lick Serena's lips wanting penetration. She complied opening her mouth just a little for him to stick his tongue in. As he did, his tongue played around in her mouth looping around and playing with her tongue to get a reaction out of her.

Serena's tongue swirled around his, finding and playing in each others mouth. Darien grunted as he felt Serena's hips move in circular motions sliding up and down his shaft.

Serena made a small meeping sound almost pulling away from Darien's lips but his hand that had slithered up to the back of her neck stopped her and pressed his lips harder to hers.

Holding her lips there, he placed both his hands on her hips moving her faster. While he was thrusting up meeting the speed he had placed her at.

Serena's body tighten around him as the speed picked up. Darien pulled away from her lips exclaiming "ah shit."

Serena's slender fingers gripped the sheets on either side of Darien, over his head. For support to keep the speed as her breathing heaved. Serena shut her eyes as there hips moved. She heard him call her name slowly. "serena, look at me"

Her eyes opened in tiny slits, just enough to see his face and upper body. The moon light hit his skin softly showing his sweat that sparkled from the moon light as it trickled down his toned chest.

Everything seemed to slow down in that second. Serena could hear her own breath hitch and fall. A sensation shot through her that made her feel amazing. Her little body moaned as she tightened harder around Darien. Notifying him that she had climaxed. As she rode out her climax she tightened around Darien's hard dick, causing him to reach his peck and release. When he relieved himself his breath fell hard as his hands dropped from her waist. Serena laid right next to him breathing as equally hard.

There bodies laid there to hot to touch each other. Only there mere fingers grazed. There eyes met, smiling..

* * *

**Read enjoy goodbye**

**going to work on next chapter... .**

**7/17/11**


End file.
